(Remake) Kyungsoo's Surrender
by Nesyarera
Summary: "Oh Sehun adalah seorang multi jutawan sinis yang jarang ditolak apa pun yang diinginkannya, sampai suatu hari ia bertemu Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang terluka di masa lalu dan segala sesuatu tentang rancher yang suka mengeluh menyebabkan pertahanan dirinya dalam kesiagaan / SEHUN / KYUNGSOO/ SESOO / HUNSOO / GS / NC / REMAKE /
1. Chapter 1

**Kyungsoo's Surrender** **(REMAKE)**

HunSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **Sarah's Surrender**

 **by. Lydia Chance**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Sehun

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Sinopsis:**

.

*USA Today and New York Times best seller list*

"Oh Sehun adalah seorang multi jutawan sinis yang jarang ditolak apa pun yang diinginkannya, sampai suatu hari ia bertemu Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang terluka di masa lalu dan segala sesuatu tentang rancher yang suka mengeluh menyebabkan pertahanan dirinya dalam kesiagaan tertinggi. Dia mencoba sebaik-baiknya untuk tidak berurusan dengan Sehun, tapi pengejaran tanpa henti membuatnya mustahil untuk ditolak."

Ini adalah kisah menarik tentang hasrat terdalam dari seorang wanita yang telah ia sembunyikan selama bertahun-tahun. Kyungsoo bermetamorfosis, ketika ia melakukan perubahan dari kepribadian puas diri yang manipulatif tapi tidak penuh, sampai menyadari gairah sepenuhnya dan potensi sebagai submisif.

Penulis telah menggali jauh ke dalam pikiran dan motivasi dari karakter seorang submisif dan membawanya ke dunia nyata bagi pembacanya. Cerita ini untuk pembaca yang suka kisah cinta panas tentang seorang tokoh dominan. Sang pria suka mengontrol dan posesif, tapi dia juga melindungi dan berkomitmen untuk pasangannya. Tak ada fetish atau kinky, hanya alpha male yang dominan. Kebutuhan primitif untuk mengklaim pasangannya adalah kekuatan pendorong dari cerita ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **TBC / END**

 **.**

Hei hadir Remake lagi nih,,, **HUNSOO** Version ^^

Kira-kira ada yang minat gak sama FF remake-an ini...

Kalau iya,, jangan Lupa **REVIEW, LIKE AND FOLLOW** ya,,

.

.

Maaf ya aku ga jadi remake **A Story About Serena** padahal rencana mau remake itu tapi katanya udah banyak yang remake itu jadinya aku pilih remake ini.. untuk FF **HUNSOO** nya..

.

Tapi jangan kawatir, nih FF seriusan bagus menurutku.. adikku yang baca aja juga ikut mikir gitu, katanya g tega berhenti tengah jalan buat bacanya ^^ #MaafKalauAgakLebay Hahahaha

.

.

Novel ini sumpah manis bangettt ahhhh,,,,

 **NESYARERA**


	2. (Remake) Kyungsoo's Surrender Ch 1

**Kyungsoo's Surrender** **(REMAKE)**

HunSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **Sarah's Surrender**

 **by. Lydia Chance**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Sehun

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 1**

 **.**

 **.++.**

Oh Sehun memasukkan buku check ke dalam saku belakang jeans nya lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan petugas administrasi sekolah. Dia bersumpah, orang berikutnya yang meminta uang kepadanya akan merasakan kemarahan terbesarnya. Ketidaksabaran menyebabkan tambahan lonjakan emosinya yang sudah melonjak. Apakah orang baik di Duluth, Texas percaya bahwa dia telah membagikan kekayaannya? apakah mereka berpikir dia menyimpan jutaan kekayaan itu hanya untuk dirinya dan tak pernah mengamalkannya sedikitpun? Dia memberikan semua yang baik dan sangat murah hati. Tapi jelas, itu tak cukup dan penduduk kota selalu datang dengan cara-cara baru yang lebih baik untuk menghabiskan uangnya. Hanya untuk bulan ini saja, dia telah mengeluarkan uangnya untuk cafetaria baru bagi gereja pembatis lokal. Gereja yang tak pernah dia datangi dan tak pernah berniat untuk dia datangi. Dia telah mendanai pembangunan sayap baru dari ruang pribadi gedung di sebuah klinik yang akan terus menaikkan tingkat perawatan di sebuah rumah sakit kecil. Dan baru saja pagi ini, Dia telah menulis sebuah check yang bernilai cukup besar untuk memberikan ipad versi terbaru kepada setiap murid di sebuah sekolah. Apa yang harus dia lakukan dan harus dilakukan dengan cepat adalah membangun sebuah yayasan untuk orang di wilayah ini dan mempekerjakan seseorang yang kompeten untuk menjalankannya, dengan demikian dia akan dibiarkan sendiri dan meminimumkan interaksinya dengan orang.

Dia mengakui sepenuhnya bahwa dia adalah orang yang tidak bersosialisasi. Dia terus terang tidak menikmati bersosialisasi dengan orang. Tak perduli dengan kerumunan orang, tidak suka pembicaraan basa basi atau sejenisnya.

Dia menyimpan hampir semua hal untuk dirinya sendiri. Pembantunya yang membelikan kebutuhan bahan makanannya, Dia melakukan semua transaksi perbankan secara online. Dia seorang penyendiri dan dia suka seperti itu. Dia punya satu alasan kenapa harus mencari teman dan hanya satu alasan. Alasan itu adalah seks. jika dia tak memiliki sebuah dorongan seksual yang merajalela, dia mungkin bahkan tak akan pernah merasa perlu untuk meninggalkan peternakan miliknya.

Tapi dia akan selalu memiliki libido yang sangat aktif, dan saat dia menunjukkan mukanya di kota, seseorang atau lainnya akan selalu mengejar uangnya. Masalahnya adalah dia menghabiskan hidupnya di sini dan cerita kesuksesannya telah berkembang dan menyebar secara luas. Orang mengenalnya baik karena melihatnya secara langsung atau lewat reputasinya.

Dia melangkah dengan lebar melewati tempat parkir sekolah dan membuka pintu mobil truknya. Saat dia menarik diri dari sekolah dan menuju ke kota, pikirannya berada di cara yang paling cepat untuk mendirikan sebuah yayasan. Dia benar-benar tak keberatan untuk membagikan uangnya; _ini hanya masalah berhubungan dengan orang dan banyak sekali detail yang membuatnya gila_. Dia tak ingin diganggu dengan hal itu lagi. tapi semakin dia memberikan kontribusi untuk beberapa penyebab atau lainnya, biasanya hanya untuk menyingkirkan seseorang, semakin menyebar bahwa dia adalah orang yang bisa menolong suatu urusan.

Pikirannya fokus kepada masalahnya, Dia masuk ke dalam salah satu dari hanya dua pom bensin yang dimiliki oleh kota kecil Duluth dan diam sampai ke samping pompa diesel. Dia turun dari truk 4x4 miliknya, memasukkan debit card ke dalam slot dan mulai mengisi bensin ke dalam tangki pertama dari dua tangki yang dimiliki truknya.

Sebuah mobil masuk ke sisi lain dari pompa bensin dan seorang wanita keluar. Dia seorang wanita dengan tinggi rata rata dan badan rata rata dan hanya itu yang dapat dia amati karena pompa bensin berdiri diantara mereka. Dia tidak mengenali model sedan model lama ini, dan berpikir wanita ini hanya numpang lewat saja di kota dan bukan penduduk lokal.

Pompa berbunyi klik, menandakan tangki pertama miliknya penuh lalu dia memindahkan mulut pompa ke tangki lainnya. Dia menarik tuas sehingga pompa akan mengisi secara otomatis lalu dia masuk ke dalam toko serba ada untuk membeli sebotol air.

Dia membuka tutup botol, meminum setengahnya lalu berjalan kembali menuju truknya.

Dia harus berjalan melewati wanita yang ada di pompa, dan sangat jelas terlihat wanita itu mengalami masalah. Diam-diam mengutuk orang yang tidak kompeten dan wanita pada khususnya, dia berhenti dan memaksa dirinya untuk bicara pada punggung ramping saat dia tiba di belakang wanita itu. "Butuh bantuan?" suaranya kaku dan terdengar pendek karena jarang bicara dan tidak membantu sama sekali bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.++

Do Kyungsoo menekan terus menerus tuas pompa dan berusaha untuk membuatnya memberikan suara klik yang menandakan pompa siap untuk mengisi tangkinya.

Tidak Beruntung.

Dia mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya, memasukkan credit card ke dalam kantong bagian belakang celananya, dan menyadari bahwa dia harus berjalan dengan malu ke dalam toko dan mengatakan dia tidak bisa membuat pompanya bekerja. Dia hampir mengerang dengan keras. Dia benci gagal mengisi bensin. Setiap pom bensin sepertinya berbeda; _setiap pompa memiliki pikirannya sendiri._ Kenapa dia bisa mengontrol kelas yang berisi remaja-remaja yang sulit dikendalikan saat mengajar persamaan kuadrat, akan tetapi dia tak bisa membuat pompa bensin sederhana bekerja?

Dia baru saja akan menggantung mulut pompa kembali saat dia mendengar suara yang dalam, kata-kata yang hampir menjijikkan datang dari belakangnya. Mana yang akan lebih buruk? kembali ke dalam toko dan mendengarkan instruksi yang bersungut-sungut dari petugas toko lalu kembali kemari dan mungkin gagal lagi? atau menerima pertolongan dari pria yang suara dalamnya itu menyampaikan bahwa dia tak lebih dari seorang wanita dungu.

Dengan dua pilihan di dalam pikiran seperti itu, dia membalikkan badannya dengan anggun untuk berhadapan dengan pria itu, yang memang dia telah hakimi lebih dulu melalui nada suaranya. Begitu dia membalikkan badannya, Pria itu berdiri tepat di depannya, dan matanya mendarat di dadanya lalu perlahan lahan pandangannya berjalan menuju wajahnya. Dia hampir berhasil untuk mengontrol nafas yang mencoba untuk meninggalkan tenggorokannya. Pikiran pertamanya adalah sangat disayangkan seorang pria seperti ini tidak memiliki sopan santun. lalu, Bukankah mereka semua seperti itu? Bukankah semua pria yang berada pada level yang sama seperti ini tahu bahwa mereka adalah karunia Tuhan untuk para wanita? dan bukankah mereka semua begitu manjanya hingga berpikir bahwa mereka bisa menjalani hidup dengan bersikap sekasar mereka mau dan tidak berusaha sekecil apapun untuk bersopan santun? atau bahkan dia berpikir dengan menawarkan bantuan dia melakukan tugasnya. Tugasnya, anggukannya untuk kebaikan terhadap manusia.

Benar. Pria ini tidak terlihat seperti ia memiliki tulang yang baik di suatu tempat di dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh indahnya yang sulit dilukiskan. pria ini baik baik saja, tidak ada yang patut dipertanyakan. Dan juga tidak ada pertanyaan bahwa pria ini juga menyadari hal itu. Dia merasa pertahanannya mengingatkannya dan otot-ototnya menegang saat dia mencuri beberapa detik untuk mempelajari pria ini. Ia tinggi, dengan bahu yang lebar yang dia pakai di dalam postur kaku, yang membuat dia bahkan tampak lebih tidak bersahabat dari nada suaranya dari caranya berbicara. Tubuhnya ramping dan berotot, dengan kepadatan yang solid yang menjeritkan kekuatan dan kemampuan. Pria ini memancarkan aura kepercayaan diri yang keluar darinya dalam gelombang arogan.

Melihat kematanya, Nafas Kyungsoo kembali tertangkap dalam goresan warna yang berasal dari gelap, bola berkilau. Matanya begitu coklat gelap, hampir hitam, dan dia begitu tak nyaman melihat pria ini secara langsung, sehingga pandangannya dengan cepat meninggalkan matanya dan beralih pada detail wajahnya yang lain. pria ini memiliki kulit susu, dan warna putih pada wajahnya yang berasal dari matahari hanya menambahkan kehitam-hitamannya. Dia memiliki dagu tajam terpahat dan alur kembar yang mengurung mulutnya. Ada garis mengkerut di dahinya diantara mata dalam bentuk V, dan seperti terpahat secara permanen di atas kulitnya. Itu ketidaksempurnaan tunggal di wajahnya, jika tidak pria ini benar benar tampan sempurna, dan itu ditambahkan ke dalam maskulinitas yang melekat padanya. Rambut coklatnya dipotong pendek akan tetapi ciuman matahari pada rambutnya menyorot dengan begitu banyak variasi yang hampir terlihat seperti rancangan salon. akan tetapi dia tahu salon tidak bisa melakukan itu. ia bukan tipe pria yang pernah masuk ke dalam salon sebelumnya. Dia yakin tukang potong rambut professional yang ia datangi hanya tukang cukur rambut biasa.

Kulitnya ditarik dengan kencang oleh tulang pipinya dan struktur tulangnya diperbesar oleh matanya yang gelap. Benar benar wajah yang begitu tampan, tidak ada yang sensitif mengenai itu. Pria ini tak diragukan lagi merupakan sesuatu yang dipikirkan tuhan di dalam pikiran-Nya ketika dia menciptakan seorang "pria". Walaupun wajahnya begitu sedap dipandang, bukan sedap dipandang dengan cara yang bisa digambarkan dengan cara feminin. Ia tidak ayu, dan ia tidak cantik. Dia memiliki wajah pria, dengan dahi yang luas dan hidung tumpul yang terlalu besar.

Untuk beberapa saat dia berpikir seperti apa pria ini saat dia masih kecil. Ia pasti telah menjadi anak yang suci, mungkin hampir polos karena dia belum memiliki "ketampanan" nya. Anak pria yang neneknya akan memberikan komentar.

Bahwa seperti itulah seorang anak pria harusnya terlihat. Seorang anak pria. Tidak ayu seperti anak wanita. Dan lalu, seorang anak pria seperti ini lah yang akan tumbuh menjadi seorang pria. Semua pria. Murni maskulin tanpa satu ons pun yang akan melembutkan tepi kepriaannya. Semua hal ini berputar di pikirannya yang kabur saat ia melihat kearah pria itu. Pandangan di wajahnya memperlihatkan seolah-olah dia hama yang ingin ia lumatkan sehingga ia tak akan perlu terganggu lagi. Ia tidak tersenyum. Ia tidak menawarkan penghiburan dalam bentuk sopan santun yang sederhana atau bahkan kesabaran. ia begitu kaku sehingga ia tampak seperti granit, seperti ia sebuah batu. Beberapa kata yang ia ucapkan kasar, tidak fleksible, Kebandelan di matanya bagai batu, diisi dengan kilatan keras kepala yang mengirimkan perasaan dingin ke tulang belakangnya.

Sarafnya menjadi kaku dan ia mengetahui, tanpa ragu, ia tidak menginginkan bantuannya. Ia lebih memilih pergi tanpa membeli dan mungkin kehabisan bensin daripada menerima bantuan dari pria ini. Ia bahkan tak ingin berdiri dekat satu detik lebih lama lagi dengan pria ini dari yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Dia menelan ludah dan melangkah satu kali ke samping pria ini saat ia menjawab sesingkat saat pria itu bertanya "Tidak, terima kasih ".

Tubuh pria ini menghadangnya begitu tiba-tiba dan dilakukan dengan mulus sehingga ia tak percaya dia melakukannya. Matanya memandang dengan sedikit kepanikan.

"Nona, Kau membutuhkan pertolongan, Betul kan?" Kali ini ia bicara dengan nada yang sedikit lebih baik. Ia memiliki perasaan pria ini bisa melihat ke dalam dirinya dan mengetahui ia telah menempatkan sarafnya ke tepi rasa ketidaknyamanan dan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya.

Ia harus menjawab pria ini dengan cepat sehingga ia bisa pergi dengan cepat, tapi ia bukan orang yang kasar dan orang yang tak perduli dengan konfrontasi apapun. Ia hanya ingin melalui ini dan mendapatkan bensinnya dan kembali ke jalan " Ya, tapi sepertinya Anda terburu-buru dan saya tidak ingin mengganggu."

"Itu tidak masalah, Sayang".

Suaranya turun satu oktaf saat dia melemparkan botol air minumnya ke dalam jendela truknya dan berjalan ke depan, perubahan tajam pada sikapnya tidak membuat Kyungsoo melupakannya begitu saja. Fakta bahwa ia memanggilnya "Sayang" dengan suara yang lebih lembut dan ketidaksabaran yang dia radiasikan awalnya yang sekarang tampaknya telah menghilang hanya mempunyai satu arti dari dua kemungkinan. Dia mungkin sekarang memiliki pemikiran lain dari sikap kasarnya tadi dan kemudian menyesalinya atau dia memiliki pandangan yang lebih baik padanya sekarang dan menyukai apa yang dia lihat.

Ia berani bertaruh sampai dollar terakhirnya bahwa yang terakhirlah yang benar. Oh tentu saja, pria yang berdiri di depannya ini bisa menjadi seorang manipulator ulung jika dia menginginkannya. Dan saat dia tak menginginkannya? Baik, lalu "persetan dengan hal lain di dunia ini" mungkin adalah moto hidupnya.

Tapi saat ini, pria ini memandang padanya seperti bensin bukan satu satunya hal yang ia ingin pompa.

Bajingan. Dia bisa tahu pria ini; itu sudah pasti. Ia bukannya tak paham seperti apa penampilan dirinya sendiri. Menurut pendapatnya, penampilannya oke, cantik setidaknya - sangat cantik tentunya tidak, walau dia tak pernah kekurangan kencan atau teman pria. Akan tetapi saat ini mereka berdiri di dalam pom bensin sepi di kota kecil di tengah hamparan luas wilayah dimana seorang wanita lajang tidak lazim ada di sana. Sehingga dia bukan saja menjadi aroma sedap hari ini akan tetapi mungkin menjadi satu satunya aroma yang tersedia untuk beberapa mil persegi. Dan dia merupakan aroma baru.

Tatapannya turun ke jari manis pria ini, tak ada cincin di jarinya bahkan tak ada garis putih yang menandakan disitu pernah ada cincin. Saat ia me-reset pompa bensin dan dengan sedikit usaha saja pompa mulai mengisi mobilnya, dia dengan enggan memberi sedikit nilai pada pertolongannya. Setidaknya ia tak tampak seperti tukang selingkuh atau orang yang sombong.

Sehun bersandar pada mobil wanita ini dan mengisi tangki mobilnya sepelan mungkin sementara tubuhnya memberikan peringatan seksual penuh. Darah mengalir dengan cepat ke pangkal pahanya dengan begitu sengit sehingga dia harus menjepit dirinya. Dia memandangnya lagi sekilas sementara perutnya tergulung dalam gulungan murni dari nafsu.

Da tak pernah melihat wanita ini sebelumnya, Jika dia pernah, Dia akan ingat pukulan di dalam perutnya saat dia melihat matanya dan mengendus bau dari aromanya. Dia ingin menendang pantatnya sendiri karena telah membiarkannya melihat ketidaksopanannya beberapa saat lalu. Dia telah kasar, dia tahu itu, dan sekarang Ia berdiri sejauh mungkin darinya dan ia bersikap begitu penuh kesopanan yang meneriakkan bahwa pertahanannya terhadap dia sudah disiagakan.

Ini menempatkan dirinya di belakang bola 8. Akan tetapi dia tak akan membuang waktu membuat hal itu memperlambatnya.

Dia hanya memiliki tiga pikiran di dalam otaknya. Siapa wanita ini, Dimana dia tinggal, dan seberapa cepat kemungkinannya dia bisa mendapatkan wanita ini telanjang dan horizontal di atas permukaan datar? Perasaan-perasaan ini mengalir dalam aliran darahnya yang elemental; tak lebih dari biologis, reaksi kimia padanya yang membengkakkan pangkal pahanya dan membuat darahnya terpompa lebih cepat. Dia dapat mengenali perasaan ini dengan cepat. Dia ingin bercinta dengannya. Tidak lebih tidak kurang.

Dia mendorong pelan-pelan tekanan di tuas pompa untuk lebih memperlambat pengisian bensin kemudian melihat kearahnya "Darimana kau berasal?" Lidahnya tiba-tiba keluar dengan cepat saat ia menjilat bibirnya, Dia merasa aliran panas lain mendesis di tulang belakangnya.

"Top Hill." Suaranya lembut saat ia menyebut nama kota kecil sekitar 30 mil sebelah barat laut. Dia telah mengetahui aksen texasnya, tapi dia merasa begitu lega bahwa ia masih berada dalam cakupan berkendara dengan mobil dan tidak mungkin 500 mil atau lebih.

Dia akan tidur dengannya. Itu adalah kepastian. Ada satu alasan yang masuk akal dan satu satunya alasan kenapa dia tak akan bisa tenggelam di dalam dirinya. Dan hal itu adalah jika ia memiliki suami. Kemarahan melilit pikirannya. Kebingungan sementara menerpanya bahwa dia bereaksi sangat cepat dan keras, tapi kemudian dia mengenyahkan kebingungan itu dan kembali fokus padanya lagi.

Mata wanita ini tak mau bertemu pandang dengannya, dan dia memandang wanita ini dengan kefrustasian yang terbangun di dalam dirinya. Dia tak bisa menunjukan satu hal pun darinya yang menarik bagi dirinya; akan tetapi wanita ini benar-benar menarik dia. Wanita ini memiliki tinggi rata-rata, badan rata-rata, ukuran puting payudara yang rata-rata, dan mukanya juga sama, rata-rata. Tapi saat semua itu digabungkan menjadi satu, entah bagaimana, ia menjadi wanita paling sexy yang dia pernah lihat dalam waktu yang lama.

Gigi depannya bersatu dalam cara yang paling memikat, bibirnya begitu penuh, yang bisa dia pikirkan hanya mulut dan gigi putih itu terbuka untuk menerima penisnya.

"Kau menikah?" dia mendengar suara serak dalam nada bicaranya saat dia memotong untuk mendapatkan dan menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaan yang paling penting dalam pikirannya.

Dia bisa melihat nadi di leher wanita ini bergetar saat dia mengambil nafas dan lalu melangkah mundur beberapa langkah dalam kekagetan yang nyata sekali pada pertanyaan mencoloknya. Wanita ini menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan memandang matanya sebentar lalu dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan pada angka tampilan digital pada pompa. " Kenapa begitu lama?"

"Kau yang jelaskan padaku kenapa Sayang" Dia mengatakan dengan nada menantang yang tak bisa dia sembunyikan dari suaranya. Dari pengamatannya yang tajam dia mengenali kekagetan yang menyebar pada air muka wanita ini, tapi wanita ini tetap diam dan berdiri canggung di belakang mobilnya.

"Siapa namamu?" dia tekun untuk mendapatkan informasi darinya sebelum transaksinya selesai dan ia pergi meninggalkannya. Dia sudah mencatat nomor kendaraannya, dan dia tak ragu, kepolisian berhutang pertolongan cukup banyak padanya sehingga dia akan bisa mendapatkan informasi tentangnya. Akan tetapi dia ingin wanita ini memberikan sendiri informasi dirinya atas keinginan pribadinya.

"Kyungsoo" dia menjawab dengan cepat dan tidak memperjelas.

Perasaan terganggu menjalar kedalam tulang belakangnya bahwa wanita ini harus membuat dia mengorek informasi dari dirinya. "Nama belakang?" dia bertanya dengan ringkas.

"kenapa?" ia bertanya dengan skeptis yang membuat Sehun menggertakkan giginya. Sejak kapan dia harus memaksa hanya untuk mendapatkan nama seorang wanita.

"Hanya berusaha ramah tamah Kyungsoo"

"Aku menghargai anda membantu memompa bensin, akan tetapi aku mohon maaf jika aku harus mengatakan bahwa Anda orang asing dan - "

Dia memotongnya "Kita tak harus menjadi orang asing, pernah mendengar orang yang berusaha untuk saling mengenal?"

"Aku tak melihat itu perlu dilakukan" Sehun meletakkan tuas pompa kembali dan memutar tutup tangki gas mobilnya. Dia mengambil struk pembayaran yang dikeluarkan mesin dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Saat mengeluarkan tissue dari mesin dan membersihkan tangannya, dia tetap menempatkan dirinya diantara Kyungsoo dan mobilnya, dan hal itu mencegahnya untuk mencoba pergi.

Dia melemparkan tissue ke dalam keranjang sampah dan segera berjalan menuju kearahnya. Dia tak pernah malu terhadap wanita. Dia selalu pergi mengejar apa yang dia inginkan dan dia menginginkan yang satu ini saat ini.

Dia sampai dihadapannya dan mengangkat dagunya dengan satu jari. "Hal ini sangat perlu. Siapa nama belakangmu?" Dia mendesak.

Kyungsoo menyentakkan dagunya darinya, dan menolak permintaannya dengan permintaannya sendiri, "berikan struk pembayaranku". Ia menjulurkan tangannya, telapak tangan ke atas, dan menunggu kertas struk.

"ini bukan struk pembayaranmu, siapa nama belakangmu?" Dia mengambil tangannya yang terjulur dengan tangannya dan mempelajari telapak tangannya yang memerah dengan mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku menginginkan struk pembayaran itu" ia bermaksud untuk menarik tangannya kembali akan tetapi dia menahannya.

"Ini struk pembayaranku, Debit cardku, Struk pembayaranku. Siapa nama belakangmu?" Dia kembali memandang wajahnya dan melihat keraguan sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangan ke dada feminin nya yang sesak dengan pergolakan.

Kyungsoo terkejut. Apakah dia telah begitu mengacaukan pikirannya sehingga ia tak sadar dia telah menggunakan kartunya sendiri? Dan kenapa pula dia mau membayar untuk pembeliannya? Ini gila.

"Engkau tak boleh membayar bensinku!"

Sehun memandangnya dengan seksama. "Baru saja aku membayarnya, Say" Dia mengklarifikasinya dengan jelas, ingin terus berlanjut. "Siapa Nama Belakangmu?" Dia tak ingin menyerah. Dia tahu dia terdengar seperti anjing yang tak ingin melepaskan tulangnya, tapi dia menginginkan informasinya dan dia akan mendapatkannya.

"Kau gila. Bensin itu seharga lebih dari 50 dollar" kejengkelan bersamaan dengan kekaguman mewarnai nada suaranya.

"Ya benar" Dia menyetujuinya "Siapa nama belakangmu?"

Permintaannya diikuti oleh kesunyian dan kegelisahan memanaskan darahnya. Dia begitu amat sangat menginginkannya dan sekarang penolakannya untuk memenuhi apa yang dia butuhkan darinya hanya membuat dia makin tertarik.

Tubuhnya menegang oleh wajah tenang pemarah darinya dan realisasi bahwa dia tidak bisa melewati hambatan yang ia ciptakan. Ia akan memberikan informasi yang dia inginkan; mereka selalu memberikannya. Ia mungkin tampak ragu-ragu sekarang, tapi segera setelah ia menemukan betapa dalam kantongnya, ia akan merubah suaranya.

Dia tetap memegang tangannya sementara dia meletakkan jari-jari tangannya melewati sisi wajahnya dan dia merasakan kehalusan pipinya. Tubuhnya mengeras dan tanpa ragu ia akan menyentakkannya lagi darinya, akan tetapi sisa kekagetan dari perbuatannya yang bersedia membayar bensinnya memberikannya beberapa menit tambahan sebelum ia lari.

Dia bisa saja mempererat kesepakatan dan mengatakan padanya siapa dia sebenarnya, karena semua orang di lima wilayah daerah sini mengetahui siapa dia. Yang dia inginkan darinya hanya satu, semakin cepat semakin baik. Jika ia tidur dengannya hanya karena dia lebih kaya dari dosa, kenapa dia begitu perduli? akan tetapi dia ragu untuk mengatakan padanya, tantangan yang ia hadirkan menyerang ke dalam darahnya, Itu panas tambahan yang membuatnya tergoda untuk terus bermain dengannya.

Dia memutuskan untuk mencoba kembali tanpa mengungkapkan identitasnya. "Kau mungkin benar untuk tidak mengatakannya padaku, aku mungkin saja seorang pemerkosa atau seorang pembunuh. Bagus untukmu Sayang. Jadi bagaimana kita harus mengakhiri hal ini?" Nafasnya tersentak dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dia merasa terganggu dengan penolakannya akan tetapi melanjutkan untuk merayunya. "Orang bertemu di berbagai tempat Kyungsoo" Dia sengaja menggunakan namanya untuk membangun keintiman diantara mereka. "Engkau tidak menikah, aku juga tidak. Jadi kita bertemu di pom bensin. Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi jika kau meninggalkanku sekarang tanpa petunjuk apapun."

Kyungsoo benar-benar tercengang. Tak pernah dalam jutaan tahun hal seperti ini menimpa dirinya. Sekolah baru saja selesai untuk libur musim panas, dia menyetir sebegitu jauh dari Dallas dan yang dia inginkan hanya sampai di farm dan bisa tidur dengan lelap sebelum dia harus menghadapi masalah yang alam sadarnya tidak ingin lepaskan.

Tapi pria ini menghalangi jalannya.

Dia pernah bertemu tipe seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia bahkan pernah menikahinya saat dia masih lebih muda. Tapi dia tak akan pernah begitu bodoh lagi untuk berhubungan dengan pria seperti ini lagi. Tidak. Dia sudah memiliki hidupnya yang secara utuh telah terencana. Dia memiliki seorang pria yang baik di Dallas yang perduli padanya dan memperlakukannya seperti putri. Tidak ada alasan untuk mengguncangkan kapal itu. Pria seperti ini benar-benar diluar perhitungan.

Bukannya Sehun ingin terlibat dengannya. Kyungsoo juga tidak sebodoh itu. Atau naif. Kyungsoo tahu apa yang dia inginkan mulai dari cahaya redup dimatanya sampai caranya memenuhi ruang geraknya.

Saat Kyungsoo tetap berdiri di depannya, pikiran Kyungsoo berpacu, dia samar-samar menyadari sebuah mobil memasuki pom bensin. Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa mengatakan bahwa itu sebuah mobil patroli polisi. Kedatangan orang baru ini sama sekali tidak mengganggu pria yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Kyungsoo tahu ia mengenali mobil ini karena ia mengalihkan matanya dari dia untuk beberapa detik dan melihat ke arah mobil itu. Akan tetapi ia tidak kaku, tidak bergeming, tidak memperlihatkan dia sedang melakukan hal yang salah atau abnormal. Jadi mungkin Ia bukan seorang pemerkosa. Ia hanya seorang player (ahli merayu wanita). Dan ia sedang mencoba mempermainkannya.

Polisi keluar dari mobilnya dan dengan santai melangkah "Apa kabar Sehun".

pria itu menyapa Sehun yang tetap memegang tangannya tak melepaskan pandangan darinya saat ia menjawab "Baik Sam".

Saling menyapa dengan simple, santai dan to the point. Tapi itu menyampaikan beberapa hal kepadanya. Walaupun pria yang sedang memegang perhatiannya ini berpakaian jeans yang sangat tidak bereputasi dan sepatu bot yang lecet, akan tetapi dia dipanggil dengan nama pertama oleh polisi lokal. Dan ia dipanggil Sehun.

Hal itu memberikannya banyak perasaan aman yang dia butuhkan dan saat ini dia hanya ingin berlalu darinya secepat yang dia bisa.

"Do Kyungsoo". Dia menjawab pertanyaannya yang telah ia tanyakan sejak tadi padanya dengan tujuan agar ia damai sehingga dia bisa pergi.

Pada jawabannya, senyum pelan pelan melintasi mulutnya dan bukannya membiarkannya pergi, sepertinya malah memberikan efek berlawanan saat tangan yang tadinya menggenggamnya kini terbuka dan jari jarinya terjalin dengannya memegangnya dengan genggaman yang lebih erat. "Tidak begitu sulit kan ?"

Telapak tangannya yang kasar menyentuhnya dan getaran yang dalam dari kata-katanya yang diucapkan dengan pelan-pelan mengirimkan sedikit aliran panas ke perutnya. Dia dengan cepat mengenyahkannya dengan mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia hanya seorang manusia, lagipula, dan ia tanpa diragukan lagi adalah pria paling menarik yang pernah berada sedekat ini dengannya semasa hidupnya hingga kini.

Akan tetapi itu tidak berarti dia menginginkan untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan itu atau memiliki alasan untuk melanjutkan hal ini lebih jauh lagi. Dia mencoba untuk menarik tangannya darinya. "Begini saja, saya akan mengambil tas saya dan memberikan uang tunai pada Anda untuk bensin tadi"

"Tidak"

"Ini tidak benar, aku tidak tahu siapa kamu-"

"Kita bisa memperbaiki hal itu dengan cepat. Kita bisa menepi dan minum secangkir kopi."

Saat ia mengatakan pelan-pelan kata-katanya dengan aksen selatan, aksen yang sangat mengingatkan pada Matthew McConaughey, yang mengirimkan aliran panas ke perutnya, dia mengindikasikan hampir tak terlihat, lewat memiringkan kepalanya, restoran, tepat di seberang jalan dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Tentu saja tidak mungkin dia pergi minum kopi dengan pria yang tidak dia kenal. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa, aku-"

"Tentu kau bisa, apa yang begitu penting hingga kau tak bisa berhenti dan memberikan 10 menit waktumu?"

Ia bertanya dengan suara serak benar-benar berlawanan dengan ibu jarinya yang membelai punggung tangannya.

Kyungsoo mengambil nafas panjang dan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan mengakhiri selingan kecil ini.

"Aku sudah bertunangan."

.

.

.++

TBC

 **.**

Hi aku update Chapter pertama ya,.

OhYa nih. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian kemarin ada sempat baca Salah satu Review di FF remake ku yang Chansoo, Soal aku hoby Post FF Remake untuk cari Review..

Aku mau jelasin ya,, ^^

Pertama Aku hanya ingin berbagi novel yang menurutku bagus, karena aku hoby baca, lagipula aku **sama sekali tak merubah apapun** dari karya itu hanya nama karena ini FanFiction, dan kalau aku Gak hargai atau plagiat aku **gak bakal nyebutin nama Penulis aslinya..**

Aku sudah bilang kan di beberapa FF ku, kalau Remake hanya selingan sambil nyelesaiin FFku sendiri, gak ada maksud apapun. Kalaupun aku nulis " **JanganLupaReview** ", setidaknya kalian reader pasti ada juga yang author kan jadi ngerti maksudku nulis itu. ^^

Setidaknya kita disini ingin tahu apa reader suka atau tidak dengan FF yang kita post **sebagai masukan, kritik, saran dan apresiasi...**

Hell! Satu lagi ya. Kalau bilang remake tinggal ganti edit sana sini coba aja loe edit buku novel yang tetralogy bahasa spanyol trus loe ganti ke indonesia. Bayangin otak loe pusing kagak?

Belum lagi typo yang bertebaran, pliss don't just jugde me. TT

 **If you don't like it just close #Done**

#MaafyaCurhatGini ^^

.

.

Kalau memang menurut kalian terlalu nyampah aku ngepost FF Remake, bilang aja ya **biar aku hapus semua FF remake di work Ffn ku..**

Jujur kemarin agak nyesek aja baca Review itu, padahal **aku gak cuma post FF remake, yang asli FF ku juga aku post padahal**

Huhuhu TT

.

Terimakasih ya buat semua yang udah Review untukku atau FF yang udah aku post..

Terima kasih ^^

.

.

.

 **SEKALI LAGI MAAF YA.. AKU JADI CURHAT OHOH.**

 **TT NesyaRera TT**


	3. (Remake) Kyungsoo's Surrender Ch 2

**PREV :**

 _Akan tetapi itu tidak berarti dia menginginkan untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan itu atau memiliki alasan untuk melanjutkan hal ini lebih jauh lagi. Dia mencoba untuk menarik tangannya darinya. "Begini saja, saya akan mengambil tas saya dan memberikan uang tunai pada Anda untuk bensin tadi"_

 _"Tidak"_

 _"Ini tidak benar, aku tidak tahu siapa kamu-"_

 _"Kita bisa memperbaiki hal itu dengan cepat. Kita bisa menepi dan minum secangkir kopi."_

 _Saat ia mengatakan pelan-pelan kata-katanya dengan aksen selatan, aksen yang sangat mengingatkan pada Matthew McConaughey, yang mengirimkan aliran panas ke perutnya, dia mengindikasikan hampir tak terlihat, lewat memiringkan kepalanya, restoran, tepat di seberang jalan dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang._

 _Tentu saja tidak mungkin dia pergi minum kopi dengan pria yang tidak dia kenal. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa, aku-"_

 _"Tentu kau bisa, apa yang begitu penting hingga kau tak bisa berhenti dan memberikan 10 menit waktumu?"_

 _Ia bertanya dengan suara serak benar-benar berlawanan dengan ibu jarinya yang membelai punggung tangannya._

 _Kyungsoo mengambil nafas panjang dan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan mengakhiri selingan kecil ini._

 _"Aku sudah bertunangan."_

 _._

 _._

 **Kyungsoo's Surrender (REMAKE)**

HunSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **Sarah's Surrender**

 **by. Lydia Chance**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Sehun

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 2**

 **.**

 **.++.**

Selama lima hari Sehun berusaha untuk melupakannya. Selama lima hari dia membuat pagar, mengisi ulang tempat makanan ternak, menggali parit irigasi, semua untuk melupakannya. Setiap pekerjaan itu menyakitkan punggung, merangsang keringat dan suatu kerja keras. Dan selama lima malam dia sulit tidur, hanya untuk menyerah dengan aliran kata-kata makian sebelum tangannya meluncur menggapai kemaluannya yang menegang dan dia menemukan cara pelepasan yang bisa dia lakukan.

Terbebaskan darinya, terbebaskan dari kesempatan lima menit pertemuan yang sepertinya telah mengacaukannya dengan semua alasan.

Dia memiliki perkerjaan yang begitu banyak selama siang hari dan dia telah memasang iklan untuk lowongan manager yayasan itu. Tetapi selain dari itu, dia merasa hidupnya tiba tiba bagai berhenti, seperti stagnan dg suatu cara yang tidak pernah dia alami sebelumnya. Bahkan saat mantan istrinya yang berbohong, selingkuh, merengek meminum terlalu banyak obat pembunuh rasa sakit ditambah dengan terlalu banyak vodka dan membunuh dirinya dengan menabrakkan mobilnya pada tiang telepon pada jam 1:20 dini hari, dia tidak merasa begitu sakit pada tubuhnya seperti saat ini.

Dia duduk di ruang kerja gelapnya saat matahari tenggelam dengan bir di sikunya, mengetahui bahwa dia harus melupakan apapun yang Do Kyungsoo telah lakukan padanya. Ini sudah berakhir. Tinggal kenangan. Dia bisa saja dengan mudah mengetahui dimana ia tinggal, tapi dia bukan seorang penguntit dan dia tak akan melakukannya. Tapi hal ini begitu mengganggunya. Hal ini menggerogotinya dari dalam karena dia tahu dengan baik bahwa dia bisa menemukannya.

Apa yang dia butuhkan adalah wanita lain agar dia bisa melupakan rambutnya yang lembut dan mengagumkan, bibirnya yang membuat perutnya menegang dan miliknya membengkak. Dia tidak bisa mendapatkannya tetapi dia yakin bisa mendapatkan mulut wanita lain untuk membalut miliknya. Sialan, benar-benar sialan. Itu yang dia butuhkan.

Malam ini. Dia akan mencari satu.

Sayangnya, pemikiran ini tidak menenangkannya sama sekali.

.

.

.++

Kyungsoo mengakhiri telepon dan menuliskan beberapa catatan cepat di notebook hello kitty-nya. Oh Sehun. Ini ketiga kalinya dia mendengar nama ini disebut. Jelas, dia adalah pria yang tidak hanya memiliki uang, akan tetapi juga seorang yang dermawan.

Kenapa dirinya begitu perduli? Kenapa ia punya keinginan agar sekolah kecil di kota kecil Top Hill terbuka dan berkembang menjadi kepedulian yang besar buatnya? Terjawab, dia adalah seorang guru dan dia memiliki kebutuhan yang mendalam untuk memberikan semua anak sebuah pendidikan sebaik mungkin.

Tetapi ini lebih dari itu.

Dia mencintai kota ini dan tanah 200 Acre yang diwariskan dari kakek-neneknya padanya sepenuh hati. Dia tidak pernah hidup di sini sepenuhnya; _dia tumbuh di Dallas dengan orang tuanya dan tinggal di sana bahkan setelah mereka bercerai dan ibunya pindah ke Australia dengan pria baru dan ayahnya menenggelamkan dirinya dalam alkohol yang menyebabkan kematian dini padanya._

Tetapi dia menghabiskan setiap libur musim panasnya di sini. Dia menjelajahi setiap inci dari padang rumput dan mengendarai sepedanya turun naik teras lebih banyak dari yang bisa dia ingat. Dia memetik bunga liar dan mengocok mentega dengan neneknya, sementara dia mendengarkan cerita dari neneknya, Karena itulah ikatan yang tidak diketahui hadir pada sebidang kecil tanah ini dan berpikir tanah ini sebagai rumahnya.

Dia tumbuh menjadi remaja yang pemalu. Tetapi keberanian dan keinginan kuat telah membuat dia mengendarai sendiri mobil tua nenek-kakeknya ke kota untuk mencari teman. Dan dia mendapatkannya.

Dia pergi ke kolam renang kota sendirian dan beberapa anak di sana penasaran padanya untuk memulai pembicaraan. Beberapa anak merasa terancam olehnya, hanya karena dia berasal dari kota besar, tetapi dia lalu bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang kemudian menjadi teman baiknya. Baekhyun satu tahun lebih tua dari Kyungsoo, dan hal itu tentunya telah memberikan gadis itu perasaan lebih superior yang menginginkannya untuk lebih terbuka kepada Kyungsoo.

Dua gadis ini telah menghabiskan libur musim panas mereka bersama, menjelajahi kota kecil ini, berkendara dan melalui hambatan dan main mata dengan cowok pada setiap kesempatan yang mereka dapatkan. Mereka tetap menjaga komunikasi saat tahun-tahun berlalu, dan baru-baru ini, beberapa menit telepon gratis dan media sosial membuat jarak diantara mereka secara virtual hilang.

Kyungsoo tidak memiliki saudara kandung atau sepupu baik dari ibu atau ayahnya, saat ini ayah dan kakek-neneknya sudah meninggal. Ibunya sangat mencintainya dan mereka mempunyai hubungan yang dekat, akan tetapi Kyungsoo sudah cukup dewasa dan cukup berpengalaman untuk menyadari bahwa apa yang telah ditemukan oleh ibunya di Australia dengan suaminya tidak bisa dinilai dengan uang dan dia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan ibunya pindah kesana.

Jadi sekarang Kyungsoo memiliki tanah pertanian kecil yang dia anggap sebagai rumah dan jika ada kemungkinan dia bisa memperoleh uang agar bisa tinggal sepenuhnya di sini dia akan melakukannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa memikirkan satu cara pun, sehingga setiap tahun ajaran dia kembali ke Dallas dan pekerjaannya sebagai guru-lah yang membiayai kondominiumnya dan memberikan dia dana yang cukup untuk membayar pajak dan keperluan di tanah pertaniannya.

Sederhananya tak ada kesempatan kerja yang cukup di wilayah ini yang bisa membuat dia tinggal di tanah pertanian ini selamanya.

Itu adalah inti masalahnya.

Tak ada kesempatan kerja. Tak ada keluarga, jumlah anak-anak tidak cukup agar sekolah tetap bisa di buka. Jika pekerjaan baru tidak diciptakan, beberapa keluarga akan tinggal di kota, keluarga yang tidak memiliki tanah pertanian akan pindah dan sekolah akan makin beresiko kekurangan murid.

Tanpa Sekolah, kota kecil ini akan kering dan mati. Dan Kyungsoo bertekat untuk mencegahnya.

Dia akan meneliti permasalahannya, karena hal ini terjadi di semua kota kecil di seluruh Texas. Dia tahu jawaban untuk masalah dengan populasi yang menua dan terutama dengan gelombang "baby boomer" yang datang. Menurut dia, jika desa ini bisa mendapatkan dana tidak hanya untuk panti jompo, tetapi juga untuk bantuan hidup dan kemungkinan penyediaan perumahan untuk mereka yang masih produktif, maka lapangan pekerjaan bisa diciptakan, begitu juga membuat orang yang lebih tua untuk menempati fasilitas yang disediakan.

Hal ini akan menjadi win-win solution bagi kota, sekolah, dan warga manula. Ini bukan ide baru, dan wilayah ini pernah melakukan hal ini sekali, melakukan pemilu hanya untuk tujuan ini. Akan tetapi rencana itu gagal karena hal itu berarti naiknya pajak yang sulit dipenuhi oleh penduduk.

Sehingga sekarang Kyungsoo berjuang bagaimana cara mewujudkannya. Dan itu adalah bagian dari permasalahannya.

Saat dia menyampaikan ide ini kepada orang lain, mereka tertarik dan tahu ini ide yang bagus, tetapi sebagian besar dari mereka sibuk dengan hidup mereka sendiri dan hampir sulit hidup dalam ekonomi yang sulit seperti sekarang.

Dia mulai menuliskan semua ide yang datang padanya dan menuangkannya lewat ujung penanya, berada jauh di dalam pikirannya saat teleponnya berbunyi. Dia melirik ke bawah dan kebahagiaan menghiasinya saat dia melihat nama Baekhyun. Tidak usah bertanya lagi, wanita ini sudah menjadi seperti saudara perempuannya yang tidak pernah dia miliki.

Kyungsoo mengaktifkan teleponnya "Hi"

"Akhirnya ! kau tiba di rumah!" Suara Baekhyun seolah-olah mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama 6 tahun bukan 6 bulan sejak pertemuan mereka Natal lalu.

"Ya" Kyungsoo setuju, dirinya juga bahagia.

Mereka bicara secara singkat, tetapi mereka belum bertemu satu sama lain sejak Kyungsoo tiba. Baekhyun bekerja di kantor komisaris Negara dan baru saja mendapatkan libur akhir pekan.

"Kau siap berpesta malam ini?" Baekhyun bertanya padanya sekarang.

"Pesta?" Kyungsoo terdengar skeptis. Tidak ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan di wilayah sekitar sini. "Maksudmu, Kau dan aku dan sebotol wine dan sesuatu yang bagus di Netflix?"

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Tidak, Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku Kau dan aku dan Cowboy di radius beberapa ratus mil di Cut-n-Shoot."

"Cut-n-Shoot?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan keraguan pada suaranya.

"Tempat ini dibuka 4 bulan lalu di jalan raya di tepi danau Egret. Tempatnya benar-benar ramai. Aku tidak bisa percaya akhirnya kita bisa memiliki tempat untuk menari. Kau akan menyukainya!"

"Aku tak yakin Kris akan mengizinkan aku untuk pergi" Kyungsoo mengatakan dengan keraguan di ujung suaranya.

"Oh, Omong kosong Kyungsoo. Jangan beri aku sampah seperti itu." Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara dengan nada kemarahan yang siap berperang. "pria itu tak punya rasa cemburu. Aku juga tak yakin dia akan perduli jika kau pergi dan mencium pria lain penuh di bibir. Dia bahkan tidak akan menyadarinya."

"Itu sangat tidak sopan Baekhyun" Kyungsoo memperingatkan dengan lembut.

"Serius, Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan padanya bahwa kau akan menikahinya?" nada Suara Baekhyun penuh frustasi.

Kyungsoo terdiam "Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, Dia baik dan Sopan."

"Benarkah? Baik dan Sopan? Bagaimana dengan, Dia memberikan krem pada twinkie-ku dan yang harus aku lakukan hanya memandangnya dan mulai mengeluarkan air liur? itu yang membuat perahu sebuah hubungan mengapung dan kurasa kau sudah mengetahuinya saat ini."

"Baekhyun-"

"Jangan coba-coba denganku. Aku tak ingin membahas hal ini. Kau pernah menikahi seorang pecundang-"

Kyungsoo memotong dengan tuduhan yang sama "Begitu juga denganmu-"

"Ya, tapi aku sudah belajar sesuatu dari hal itu dan yang kau lakukan adalah sembunyi di belakang seorang pria yang sangat membosankan. Tuhan, Kyungsoo, apakah dia bahkan seorang heterosexual?"

"Tentu saja". Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengontrol nada jengkel dari suaranya.

"Bagaimana dengan seks-nya?" Baekhyun menyerang balik. Kyungsoo diam saat dia mencerna pertanyaan itu. Baekhyun menambahkan penekanan pada suaranya "Jangan katakan padaku bahwa kau belum pernah berhubungan seks dengannya Kyungsoo! Sialan, Apakah kau sudah berhubungan seks dengannya?"

"Belum" Kyungsoo mengakuinya.

"kenapa?"

"Dia seorang Gentleman"

"Dia seorang Homo." Baekhyun berargumen secara langsung dan ringkas.

"Tidak, Dia bukan."

"Apakah dia berencana untuk datang kemari dalam waktu dekat ini?"

"Yang aku tahu tidak" Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Apakah kau sudah bicara dengannya sejak kau tiba?"

"Ya, aku menelpon dia untuk memberitahu bahwa aku tiba dengan selamat."

"Tuh kan , itu saja?"

"Dia SMS aku tiap hari."

"Ok. Terserah apa katamu saja. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 8. Siap-siap. Dan aku peringatkan kau sekarang, jika kau keluar dengan pakaian guru yang membosankan, aku akan membawamu kembali ke tempatku dan aku sendiri yang akan memakaikanmu baju. Jadi bersiap-siaplah."

"Apa yang kau pakai?" Kyungsoo tak pernah tahu apa yang bisa dia harapkan dari pilihan baju Baekhyun.

"Celana pendek Miss Me dan stocking Merah. Atasan Camisol Putih.

"Aku tidak memakai sepatu bot. Aku akan memakai celana pendek, tapi west texas atau bukan aku tak akan memakai sepatu bot." Kyungsoo dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di Texas dan dia mencintai 200 acre miliknya, tetapi seorang cowgirl, dia jelas bukan.

"Apakah kau membawa sandal hak tinggi bersamamu?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Ya" Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Dengan kakimu? Itu akan berhasil."

.

.

.++

Sehun bersandar pada dinding di sudut gelap ruang dansa yang gaduh dan mempelajari tubuh-tubuh yang beputar di lantai dansa. Dia memandang dengan mata bagai panah, kegelian dan keirian kepada teman dan tetangganya, Kim Jongdae, berdansa dengan istrinya yang kecil dan berambut gelap di sekitar lantai yang ditaburi oleh serbuk gergaji. Itu tidak berarti dia menginginkan Minseok atau iri kepada Jongdae untuk apa yang telah dia temukan pada istrinya.

Tetapi Sehun tidak bisa berhenti berpikir jika saja dia membuat pilihan yang lebih baik soal istri, mungkin keadaan akan berbeda sekarang, Mungkin dia tak akan begitu sinis tentang hidup dan wanita pada khususnya. Mungkin jika saja Irene tidak tidur dengan sahabatnya dan rekan bisnisnya, bermaksud untuk mendapatkan semua yang dia punya setelah Sehun menuntut cerai, mungkin dia akan terus melihat sisi baik dari hidup.

Dan fakta bahwa dia telah melakukan perselingkuhan itu dengan sahabatnya. Sehun tahu pengalaman itu telah merubah dirinya tanpa bisa dirubah lagi _; dia menjadi kritikus yang kasar dan menghakimi_. Dia ibarat membangun pagar antara dirinya dan pagar sekeliling peternakannya. Dia suka isolasi penuh. Lebih mudah seperti itu. Dia ragu itu akan pernah berubah.

Dia melanjutkan dengan menonton pasangan yang lain. Jongdae tidak tampak seperti penari akan tetapi kau bisa tahu dari mata Minseok saat melihatnya saat dia tertawa saat dia melakukan gerakan dansa, melemparkannya menjauhinya kemudian menariknya dekat kembali.

Lagu berakhir dan dia melihat pasangan yang baru saja menikah keluar dari lantai dansa. Minseok berjalan di depan, Jongdae berjalan di belakangnya dengan tangannya berada di bahu Minseok dengan sikap kekuasaan yang tidak satu pria di dalam gedung ini yang tidak memahami artinya. Ya, tidak perlu bertanya, tetangganya itu sudah memiliki wanita ini. Dinikahi, ditiduri, cincin dan 9 yards penuh.

Sehun menonton dengan tercengang ketika seorang cowboy mabuk membuat kesalahan dengan memandang Minseok dan tanpa ragu cowboy itu terpesona oleh wajah Minseok sehingga dia tak bisa melihat Pria di belakang Minseok. Pria mabuk itu berhenti di jalan yang akan dilalui Minseok dan membuat sebuah gerakan pelan, gerakan mabuk dengan meletakkan tangan Minseok ke lengannya. Sehun hampir tersedak oleh birnya saat melihat wajah Jongdae yang lucu. Mungkin itu tidak lucu bagi Jongdae, Tapi bagi Sehun, melihat dari samping, kejadian ini memiliki kualitas berbeda. Seperti kilatan cahaya, tangan Jongdae menarik tangan pria mabuk itu dan memilintirkan ke belakang tubuhnya, Sehun berada terlalu jauh untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan, tetapi Jongdae sudah memasang mukanya ke hadapan pria itu untuk beberapa saat. Sehun baru saja akan bergerak untuk mencegah tetangganya di lempar keluar bar, saat Minseok dengan lembut menggapai tangan suaminya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia berbalik dan berlalu, mungkin Jongdae tidak memiliki pilihan kecuali mengikutinya. Dan tentu saja Jongdae mengikutinya.

Dan tidak pernah gagal, setiap 6 minggu sekali, Minseok akan meminta Jongdae untuk mengajaknya berdansa, dan setiap kalinya murni keberuntungan saja Jongdae tidak dilempar keluar karena berkelahi. Sehun melihat tetangganya itu meninggalkan lantai dansa dan bercampur ke dalam keramaian. Dia menghirup birnya saat melanjutkan pandangannya mengelilingi bar, saat dia memandang dari satu wanita ke wanita yang lain. Memandang lalu melupakan, satu persatu. Biasanya dia tidak terlalu pemilih, hanya menginginkan teman tidur yang cepat. Tapi malam ini, untuk satu alasan dia tidak perduli untuk menganalisa, tidak satu wanita pun yang tampak layak untuk ditiduri.

Saat semua wanita dan beberapa pria pemberani berkumpul membuat barisan untuk berdansa, dia meletakkan birnya dan berusaha untuk menemukan seseorang yang akan membuat libido tersembunyinya memperhatikan. Tetapi itu tidak terjadi.

Saat seorang wanita mulai bergerak dalam gerakan dansa kumpulan tubuh yang tampak seperti berlatih, matanya memperhatikan mereka. Ada wanita tinggi, pendek, payudara besar, payudara kecil, dan segala ukuran diantaranya. Dia tak bisa membuat pikirannya fokus pada satu wanita, tapi dia melihat dengan kekaguman seperti yang selalu dia lakukan saat mereka bergerak dalam aksi yang singkron yang hampir seperti koreografi.

Lantai dansa begitu penuh karena lagu yang diputar adalah lagu terkenal dan dia hanya melihat sedikit dan hanya beberapa wanita yang berbeda sebelum mereka semua terlihat sama dan mulai bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan. Dia tidak dapat melihat sama sekali wajah-wajah yang berada di tengah kerumunan.

Dia telah menyingkirkan setiap wanita yang berada di luar parameter lantai dansa dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengamati dengan teliti kumpulan wanita yang berada di tengah kemudian dia fokus pada satu wanita secara khusus. Dia hampir saja meringis karena wanita itu begitu menghayati apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

Dia melihat gerakan canggung wanita itu diantara lautan wanita yang telah sering melakukan hal ini dan dia terpana sejenak merasa simpati pada wanita itu.

Dia bukan pria yang bisa bersimpati dan faktanya banyak emosi halus hilang dari dirinya sama sekali. Tetapi matanya tetap saja mendarat pada wanita itu lagi dan lagi dalam rasa sayang yang sakit. Dia akhirnya menyerah untuk terus menghindari memandangnya dan mengamatinya secara ekslusif. Saat dia terus mengawasinya, dia pelan-pelan menyadari hal lain selain cara menarinya yang tidak terkoordinasi.

Apa yang dia lihat pada tubuhnya begitu luar biasa.

Dia masih belum bisa melihat wajahnya, tetapi tiba-tiba, dia terlena oleh betapa indah kakinya. Wanita itu menggunakan celana pendek berwarna krem dengan renda di sekeliling tepian celananya yang menekankan pahanya dengan cara yang membuat perutnya mengencang. Jika dibandingkan dengan wanita lain, celana pendeknya paling sopan, menutupi pahanya beberapa inchi lebih panjang dibandingkan dengan wanita lain di sekitarnya yang pada umumnya memakai rok mini atau celana super pendek. Tetapi kebanyakan dari para wanita menggunakan sepatu bot, ia tidak, sehingga efek secara keseluruhan bagian kakinya terlihat lebih banyak.

Dan Sehun mengakui kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia seorang pria pengagum kaki wanita. Kaki-kaki yang indah itu lebih terlihat jelas dengan sandal hak tinggi warna coklat terang. sandal seperti itu banyak dipakai para wanita dewasa ini, jenis sandal berhak tebal yang membuat mereka lebih tinggi satu atau dua inci, dan sandal itulah yang tanpa ragu menjadi alasan kenapa ia tidak bisa berdansa sebaik wanita yang menggunakan sepatu bot.

sandal itu mungkin saja tidak baik untuk digunakan berdansa, tetapi apa yang dilakukannya pada kaki wanita itu benar-benar luar biasa. Betisnya begitu menonjol sehingga pola ototnya dan bentuknya tidak mungkin tidak terlihat, lututnya benar-benar sexy dan pahanya mulus dan lembut.

Saat dia fokus pada kaki indah itu, gairah menjalar melalui tubuhnya dan otaknya berada pada kesiagaan penuh saat gairah membakar menjalar ke tulang belakangnya.

Ini dia yang dia cari. Ini wanitanya.

Jika kecantikan wajah wanita itu hanya bernilai 8 dari yang dia bisa lihat, dia akan bisa mendapatkan kaki indah itu membelitnya dalam beberapa jam ke depan. Dia sudah tahu blowjob akan menyusul kemudian. Setelah itu. Yang dapat dia pikirkan dia mendorong penisnya diantara dua kakinya yang mengangkang dan menghentakkannya diantara pahanya yang lembut itu.

Ya, dia akan membutuhkan itu beberapa kali sebelum dia bisa cukup bisa menghilangkan tekanan hingga dia bisa berbaring dan membiarkan wanita ini medapatkannya di dalam mulutnya.

Tonjolan di dalam jeansnya bahkan terus membengkak pada pikiran menggairahkan itu. Saat tarian berakhir, dia tidak membiarkan wanita itu lepas dari pandangannya, dan saat kerumunan orang mulai bubar, dia melihat wanita lain dengan tertawa berjalan menuju wanita itu dan memeluk pinggangnya lalu keluar dari lantai dansa.

Mereka bersama berjalan menuju bar dan secara umum ke arah di mana kini dia berdiri, dan untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa melihat wajah wanita itu dengan jelas.

Perasaan terkejut tiba-tiba yang begitu tajam menimpa Sehun yang kemudian diikuti oleh rasa marah, dia menggeretakkan giginya begitu keras dia merasakan sakit di rahangnya. Dia berbalik dan melemparkan birnya di counter di belakangnya.

Frustasi dan marah menyentak ke dalam aliran darahnya. Sehun tak bisa percaya wanita ini secara seksual menghalangi dia untuk kedua kalinya.

Matanya tetap fokus pada wanita ini saat gelombang kebencian dan emosi membakar tubuhnya. Saat ia dan teman wanitanya berjalan menuju bar untuk memesan minuman sekitar 20 kaki darinya, matanya bergerak dengan cepat kepada Sehun dan dengan cepat ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kekagetan, panik, dan penolakkan. Sehun tak tahu emosi mana yang dia lihat pada mata wanita ini dan dia tidak terlalu perduli.

Terganggu atas pengekangan dirinya membuat dia tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan secara cepat membuatnya mendidih. Dia ingin mengeluarkan kemarahan dari wanita ini, sangat ingin.

Saat ini, dari pandangan terhadap sekelilingnya, Sehun melihat wanita berambut merah yang pernah dia tiduri sebelumnya dan selalu mengejar-ngejarnya, mendendap-endap ke sampingnya. Sehun tidak membuang waktu dan dengan kesal, Sehun meraihnya dan menariknya dengan lengannya dan membawanya kepelukannya. Sehun tak tahu apa yang dia coba buktikan. Dia tidak mencoba untuk menganalisanya. Saat dada mereka bertemu, wanita itu melihat kedalam matanya, akan tetapi Sehun melewati matanya untuk melihat ke mata wanita yang telah mengacaukan otaknya selama lima hari terakhir ini dan yang saat ini terang-terangan memandangnya dengan penghinaan.

Dengan pengamatan terakhir di dalam kepalanya bahwa Do Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan darinya dengan jijik, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan Mencium bibir wanita berambut merah, yang namanya tak dapat dia ingat untuk sementara ini.

Wanita ini terasa pengap dan bau minyak wangi yang menyengat, saat Sehun menciumnya dia merasa ereksinya menyusut dan mati. Mengetahui bahwa wanita berambut merah ini pernah tidur dengannya menimbulkan keluhan yang kuat pada Kyungsoo, dan Sehun menorehkan alasan lain untuk marah padanya.

Dia mendorong wanita berambut merah, mengatakan kepada bartender untuk memasukkan tagihan wanita berambut merah pada tagihannya, dan dia berbalik lalu berlalu darinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, hanya ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Sehun berjalan menuju toilet pria, mondar-mandir di lantai beberapa kali, berhenti dan buang air kecil dan saat dia mencuci tangan ide yang mengganggu untuk pergi dan pulang sendiran digantikan oleh keinginan mendesak yang tiba-tiba untuk mengkonfrontasi Kyungsoo.

Kenapa ia pergi ke kota jika benar ia mempunyai tunangan? Apakah ia tak menyadari ia berada di tempat mencari pasangan terbesar di wilayah ini? Apakah ia berbohong padanya sehingga ia bisa pergi darinya dengan lebih cepat? Karena itu benar-benar berhasil. Setelah ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bertunangan, Sehun berbalik, naik ke truknya dan mengendarainya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Dia tidak akan meniduri wanita yang sudah jadi milik pria lain.

Tapi sialan, pertunangan bukan pernikahan. Ini bukan perzinahan. Bukan berarti dia seorang yang religius; _karena dia bukan pria yang religius_. Tetapi dia memiliki moral. Dan itu semua adalah hal yang tidak dapat diperdebatkan karena wanita ini mungkin saja bohong.

Sejak kapan seorang wanita berbohong hanya untuk menjauh darinya? Sejak kapan seorang wanita ingin menjauh darinya?

Kemarahan membara menjadi mendidih, dia keluar dari toilet pria, dan menemukan Minho, pemilik Honky Tonk, dan dengan kasar memanggil untuk meminta bantuan.

Minho duduk di pojok gelap dengan seorang wanita dipelukannya. Sehun tidak membuang waktu dengan kalimat basa-basi. "Aku ingin meminjam kantormu sebentar."

Minho memandangnya dengan aneh dan beralih pada wanita yang sedang bersamanya "Beri kami waktu sebentar, sayang"

Wanita itu terlihat tersinggung, tetapi dengan cepat dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan Minho mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Sehun. "Kau berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu yang nakal di kantorku?"

Sehun menyempitkan matanya kepada nada suara pria ini "Butuh privasi untuk beberapa menit. Dengan jumlah uang yang kau pinjam dariku. Kupikir kau juga tak akan keberatan jika aku melakukan orgy di dalam sana."

Ekspresi Minho menjadi kosong sampai akhirnya ia pelan-pelan tersenyum. "Aku paham maksudmu." Ia merogoh ke dalam sakunya dan melemparkan satu set kunci ke arah Sehun.

Sehun meraihnya, menangkap kunci di udara dan mengantonginya. Dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Minho dan mulai melihat sekeliling ke arah buruannya.

Waktunya begitu tepat.

Dia melihat Kyungsoo melangkah di atas hak sandalnya itu ketika dia meninggalkan temannya yang sedang mengobrol dengan pria di bar dan Kyungsoo menuju toilet wanita. Kantor Minho berada di lorong gelap yang sama, jadi Sehun menunggu Kyungsoo sampai Kyungsoo pergi ke restroom dan dia lalu mengikutinya, berhenti di depan kantor dan membuka kuncinya.

.

.

.++

Pikiran Kyungsoo kacau saat dia mengambil waktu sebanyak yang dia butuhkan di toilet wanita. Dia tak bisa menyebut ini lounge karena ruangannya kecil sekitar 3 meja dan 3 westafel berkumpul menjadi satu ruangan segi empat.

Tetapi ruangan ini bersih tanpa cela dan dia bersandar pada westafel dengan tangan yang gemetar.

Apa yang aneh?

Apa yang aneh bahwa dia melihat pria sama yang dia jumpai di pom bensin dan pria ini menyebabkan perasaan yang sama padanya seperti sebelumnya.

Dia mengakui bahwa dia merasa kegairahan membara ke dalam tubuhnya. Gairah yang tidak diinginkan dibalut oleh getaran ketakutan. Percakapan beberapa waktu lalu datang ke dalam memori. Jenis pria yang akan memberikan krim pada twinkie-nya, dan hanya dengan satu pandangan, air liurnya keluar.

Saat dia mengakui pada dirinya bahwa ia adalah pria yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukan persis seperti itu, dia juga mengakui bahwa emosi lain berlari ke dalam aliran darahnya. Takut. Dia mengenali rasa takut yang dia rasakan. Rasa takut yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjadi tipe pria yang menang. Tipe pria yang tidak bisa dia tolak dan akan menyakitinya pada akhirnya.

Sialan.

Dia menggangkat kepalanya. Apa yang dia inginkan saat ini hanya menjauh darinya.

Ya, tentu saja, dia coba meyakinkan dirinya. Dia seharusnya menjauh darinya. Dia sangat hati-hati, sangat penuh dengan logika mengetahui bahwa dia harus menjauh darinya. Dia suka dengan apa yang dia miliki dengan Kris. Kris aman. Kenangan dari mantan suaminya yang selingkuh darinya saat dia mengandung anak mereka, dan dia benar-benar merasakan bahwa saat dia ditinggalkan dengan kejam benar-benar memusnahkan dirinya, pikiran itu menjalar di otaknya. Dia tak bisa makan atau tidur dan apakah hal itu ada hubungannya atau tidak dengan kegugurannya, dia tidak tahu. Tetapi dia mencintai bayi itu, melebihi dari hidup itu sendiri. Sebenarnya, dia melupakan Suho jauh sebelum dia kehilangan bayinya. Mungkin dia belum bisa menerima ini.

Dan sekarang dia disini, bersembunyi di restroom, mencoba untuk tetap menjauh dari pria yang membuat dia memiliki perasaan yang lebih kuat dari yang pernah diberikan oleh mantan suaminya dulu saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Suho.

Pria ini, Sehun, memancarkan sesuatu yang dia tak bisa jelaskan, tapi dia mengerti ini sesuatu yang elemental di jiwanya yang membuat dia meresponnya, cara mata Sehun memandangnya seperti dia sudah menjadi miliknya. Tak diragukan lagi apa pun dalam pikirannya pria ini belum bisa melupakan pertemuan mereka di pom bensin waktu itu. Kenangan Sehun meraih dan mencium wanita lain di depan matanya, tindakan seksual seperti itu masih meninggalkan sedikit kemuakkan dalam dirinya.

Kecemburuan.

Oh tuhan. Dia cemburu. Emosi hitam dan hijau memukul perutnya dan akhirnya dia mengerti apa yang dia rasakan saat Sehun mencium wanita lain. Tapi dia tidak bisa cemburu. Dia tak akan membiarkan dirinya merasa cemburu. Dia sudah bertunangan dengan Kris. Sehun tak punya arti apa apa untuk dirinya.

Bayangan Sehun meraih wanita itu kedalam pelukannya berteriak kedalam dirinya. Tapi tidak dipungkiri ia melihat Kyungsoo lewat matanya saat dia menarik wanita itu kedalam pelukannya. Melihat Kyungsoo tepat di matanya dan memberikan dia pandangan intens yang diisi dengan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pembalasan. Sehun juga mendorong wanita itu lalu berbalik dan pergi, meninggalkan wanita malang itu sendiri. Bagi pria ini hal itu merupakan perbuatan yang berbicara. Dia melakukan itu untuk menghukum Kyungsoo karena bertunangan dengan pria lain. Sehun berpaling ke wanita lain dengan tujuan untuk menunjukkan kepadanya apa yang ia rasakan, untuk memperlihatkan di depan wajahnya bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki semuanya tetapi mengecewakannya dan dia bisa mendapatkan wanita lain.

Mudah. Tapi kemudian - dia tidak melanjutkan. Sehun meninggalkan wanita lain itu berdiri sendiri lalu berpaling dan berlalu dari mereka berdua. Tapi tetap saja, Kyungsoo tahu Sehun dan wanita itu memiliki masa lalu. Sehun terikat masa lalu dengan jutaan wanita yang berbeda. Tetapi dia begitu bodoh jika dia akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Terima kasih Tuhan dia telah pergi. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan adalah mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk melakukan hal yang sama sebelum rasa pusing dan picik di belakang batok kepalanya berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih nyata.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu dalam pikirannya, dia meninggalkan toilet dan mulai berjalan melewati koridor gelap menuju area utama dari dancehall. Dia belum mencapai sepuluh langkah saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh cengkraman yang kuat dan kasar dan dia ditarik ke dalam ruangan yang bahkan dia tidak sadari ada, lalu pintu dibanting tertutup, dia terjebak di dalam.

Ruangan ini remang-remang, hanya sedikit cahaya, cahaya lembut dari lampu meja yang meniadakan interior gelap dalam ruangan. punggungnya mendarat pada pintu yang tertutup, dan tangan maskulin yang keras membekap mulutnya dan menyumbat teriakannya yang mencoba untuk meninggalkan tenggorokannya. Rasa takut yang nyata melanda dirinya dan membuat denyut nadinya berdetak sangat cepat dan keras hingga ia tak dapat berkonsentrasi untuk bernafas melalui hidungnya. Pikirannya mengembara darinya seperti mimpi buruk sedang menimpanya dari segala arah. Kebutuhan untuk melawan dan saat matanya melebar dalam ketakutan, dia mulai bergumul melawan pria yang sekarang menahannya.

Sehun mengontrolnya dengan mudah, mendominasi seutuhnya, dan dengan satu hentakan Kyungsoo merasakan nafas panas pria ini ditelinganya.

"Kyungsoo."

Dia mengenali suara ini dengan mudah dan tiba-tiba dia langsung terdiam kaget. Terlebih dia merasa takjub karena dia pikir pria ini sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Perasaan begitu lega menghampirinya bahwa pria ini tak akan menyakitinya secara brutal. Setidaknya, dia tidak berpikir bahwa dia akan disakiti. Kemudian dia merasa seribu kupu-kupu berada di perutnya saat dia menyadari bahwa otot pria inilah yang sekarang mengepungnya. Tangan pria ini tetap membekap mulutnya, tetapi kini Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari sisi rambutnya dimana dia telah menyebutkan namanya, sekarang pria ini memandang ke wajahnya. Mata pria ini lalu berklau padanya dan dia dapat melihat di matanya ada nyala api yang mematikan. Makna seksual dari momen ini menimpa dirinya, tindakan agresif yang mendominasinya benar-benar telah menelanjanginya, konotasi primitif yang melumpuhkannya dan menyebabkan dia tidak berdaya.

"Engkau aman. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu." Suaranya tegas, rahangnya terjepit, dan dia menelan ludah dengan dalam dan mampu membuat Kyungsoo menggangguk kecil.

Detak jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang di dadanya, dia bernafas dengan berat lewat hidungnya, dan rangsangan yang tak bisa dia pungkiri terjalin dengan rasa takut dan panik bergerak dengan cepat di tulang belakangnya.

Sehun tetap meletakkan tangannya di mulutnya, mengambil waktu untuk melepaskannya saat dia menekan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyungsoo dan mempererat genggaman tangan satunya di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo menyala dan dia tahu Sehun pasti melihat ketakutan dan pertanyaan di matanya.

"Aku akan melepaskan tanganku sekarang. Jangan berteriak." Kata-katanya berat, beresonansi dalam di ruangan yang kecil ini. Kyungsoo menelan ludah dan tetap diam.

Sehun pelan-pelan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Kyungsoo tetapi tetap memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan genggaman yang kuat. Telapak tangannya meninggalkan mulut Kyungsoo dan berpindah ke pipinya, lalu ke kulit kepalanya saat jari-jarinya terbenam ke dalam helaian rambutnya dan tetap menjaga jebakannya. Pembicaraan yang ingin dia lakukan dengan Kyungsoo pastinya bukan tujuan utama, karena saat ini matanya mendarat di bibirnya, Kyungsoo merasa getaran erangan di dada Sehun lalu Sehun menurunkan mulutnya lebih rendah menuju mulutnya.

Ciuman tidak dimulai dengan pelan. Tidak ada bujukan yang lembut atau eksplorasi pelan bibir Sehun terhadap bibirnya, Mulut Sehun menutupi mulutnya secara cepat dan lidahnya mendorong masuk kedalam dan untuk beberapa detik Kyungsoo di timpa oleh hampir semua rasa panas dan kelegaan yang mungkin dia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

Rasa panas yang dia pahami sebagai seksual, kelegaan yang tidak dia mengerti sama sekali. Pikiran itu dengan cepat diikuti oleh bayangan wanita berambut merah yang berada di pelukan Sehun kurang dari satu jam yang lalu.

Kyungsoo mulai bergumul melawannya saat bayangan itu berjalan menuju otaknya, dan dia menyarangkan satu tangan bebasnya ke antara mereka dan mendorong sekuat yang dia bisa. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendapatkan cukup jarak untuk bisa menjauhkannya, tapi kemudian Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya dan terbebas dari mulutnya. Sehun menarik wajah Kyungsoo kembali kepadanya sampai pandangan mereka bertemu, keduanya mengambil nafas, jarinya menekan kedalam tubuhnya, rahangnya mengeras dan kepalanya merendah seperti dia akan kembali untuk mendapatkan lebih.

"Jangan berani-berani untuk menciumku dengan rasa wanita itu yang masih ada di mulutmu!" Kyungsoo mengumpat dengan nafas terengah-engah mencari oksigen.

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepalanya, memindahkan keduanya ke satu tangan kuatnya lalu dia menekankan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyungsoo. Sehun mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo beberapa derajat lagi lalu memandang kepadanya.

"Coba lagi, Sayang." Dia mengatakannya dengan menghina, Dia mengambil nafas dengan terengah-engah dan Kyungsoo merasa Sehun menegang menempel di perutnya saat dia melanjutkan dengan kasar. "Cobalah untuk bermain-main denganku karena kau telah memiliki pria lain, dia yang menjadi tunanganmu." Kemarahan menghiasi ekspresinya saat mulutnya menegang.

Nafas Kyungsoo menyentak dan dengan realisasi yang menggeram kepadanya, dia tahu Sehun benar. Dia tak berpikir sedikitpun soal Kris, Semua yang dia pikirkan hanya wanita yang tadi Sehun cium.

Kyungsoo melihat dengan kemarahan dan rasa malu, dan terbakar, mata kehinaan, memandang kepadanya dan tetap diam. Sehun memandangnya dengan seksama, mendorongnya, menahannya menuju pintu.

"Apakah kau berbohong kepadaku?" Sehun bertanya dengan marah, suara yang kasar.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas dangkal saat daya tarik yang tak diinginkan praktis telah menelannya secara utuh. Pikirannya sesak oleh sentuhan Sehun sehingga dia sulit untuk memahami pertanyaannya. Dia harus berkonsentrasi "Soal apa?"

Tangan Sehun meninggalkan dagunya dan dengan sentakkan Kyungsoo terhadap lengannya, Sehun menarik tangan kiri Kyungsoo ke bawah dan meletakkan di depan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak memakai cincin." Suaranya lebih dari sekadar menggeram.

Pukulan lain menghantam kegelisahan Kyungsoo, dan benar-benar malu bahwa Sehun bisa menimbulkan kemarahan dan kelaparan seksual dalam dirinya, dia tidak menjawab Sehun dengan cukup cepat.

Tangan yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya mengencang dan dagunya menjulur ke depan "Engkau berbohong padaku, Kau tidak memakai cincin, kau tidak bertunangan."

Kyungsoo menjilat bibirnya dan memaksa pikirannya untuk mengingat pria yang berada 400 mil jauhnya atau bahkan lebih jauh dari pikirannya. Kyungsoo mendorong kata-kata keluar dari tenggorokannya yang menyempit.

"Aku tidak bohong, Kami baru saja bertunangan, Cincin sedang diukur"

"Dimana dia?" Sehun meminta jawaban seperti dia punya hak untuk tahu.

"Dallas."

"Dia tinggal di sana?" Sehun bertanya dengan kasar.

"Ya" Kyungsoo menolak untuk memberikan Sehun informasi lebih dari sekedar informasi umum yang dia tanyakan.

Lubang hidungnya melebar dan matanya menajam kepadanya dan tidak melepaskan cengkramannya "Kau harus membatalkannya."

Terkaget dengan kelancangannya, mata Kyungsoo melebar dan Kyungsoo mengeluarkan desahan penolakan dalam desisan nafasnya "Tidak."

"Ya" Sehun memaksa dengan kemarahan yang mengurung mulutnya dan dia memamerkan giginya nyaris tidak bisa menahan diri. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan suasana hati Sehun turun ke tingkat yang terus bisa berubah-ubah.

"Kau Gila," Kyungsoo terengah-engah.

"Bukan aku yang gila." Dengan kekuatan yang seharusnya menakutkan buat Kyungsoo tetapi justru memberikan efek yang berlawanan, Sehun menangkap tangannya dan meletakkan di atas kepalanya, seperti tadi yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Dengan satu tangan yang bebas, Sehun awalnya menyentuh tenggorokkannya, menekan pipa kerongkongannya dengan ancaman seksual yang tidak terucapkan seperti gairahnya, matanya menahan mata Kyungsoo. Lalu Sehun meluncurkan telapak tangannya ke bawah, perlahan-lahan, diantara kedua payudaranya, kebawah menuju perutnya, dan akhirnya diantara pahanya dimana dia menangkup bagian panas Kyungsoo dengan keberanian dan kesombongan yang membuat Kyungsoo mendesah dengan kencang.

Kyungsoo baru saja berhasil untuk tetap bernafas agar tidak jatuh pingsan. Kekagetan, intimasi dan godaan yang dia rasakan, membuat dia seutuhnya kehilangan kendali.

Kepala Sehun bergerak menuju telinga Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo merasakan Sehun menarik nafas seperti dia bernafas dengan aromanya. Bibirnya menyentuh telinganya saat dia bicara dengan panasnya hasutan ancaman seksual.

"Aku tidak gila. Kau sudah basah untukku, Sayang. Jika satu detik saja kau berpikir aku akan membiarkan pria di Dallas mendikteku, maka kau gila"

Telapak tangannya menekan dengan keras di bagian yang tepat dan kedua mata Kyungsoo menutup saat dia merasakan sensasi yang lebih kuat dari yang pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya menyerbu ke dalam dirinya.

Kyungsoo berjuang untuk tetap berdiri dan tidak terkulai ke tubuh Sehun saat Sehun terus merabanya.

Berkata dengan desisan yang bergetar, "Gairah yang aku rasakan ini adalah untukku. Kau ingin aku menidurimu sebesar inginku menidurimu. Jika tidak kau tak akan marah saat aku mencium siapa nama wanita tadi, dan celana dalammu tak akan begitu basah sampai aku bisa mencium aromanya."

Kyungsoo merasakan hentakkan dikepalanya, kuat, tajam, kebutuhan seksual mengambil alih tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk mengontrol pikirannya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan ereksinya menekan perutnya, tapi dampak dari kata-kata Sehun yang mengundang birahi memiliki efek ganda pada dirinya. Kyungsoo menerima pesan primitif darinya sebanyak kebutuhan pengingat untuk tetap menjauhi Sehun. Dia mengambil nafas dan tenggorokannya menutup saat dia meluluhkan kekagetan saat dia disebut ingin tidur dengannya.

Dalam jarak yang cepat, dia membandingkan kata-kata Sehun dengan sikap dari beberapa pria berbeda yang pernah dia kencani selama dia tinggal di Dallas. Dallas benar-benar sangat mutakhir, Kota budaya dan dia telah banyak keluar untuk makan malam, candlelight yang lembut dan pria yang bisa bersikap seperti gentleman, begitu kontras dengan pria ini yang sekarang menangkapnya dan mengatakan padanya dia telah membuat celananya basah.

Oh, Tidak diragukan lagi dia seorang badboy yang terkenal, dan seperti seseorang yang pernah dia temui dulu dalam hidupnya, Mantan suaminya bukan ada apa-apanya jika dibanding dengan agresi berbahaya yang nyaris liar yang dimiliki Sehun. Kepribadian Sehun, sikapnya, walau pun di atas segalanya, memiliki paksaan yang meyakinkan yang merupakan perjuangan untuk bertahan.

Tapi bertahan, itu yang Kyungsoo akan lakukan. Kyungsoo memutar pergelangan tangannya untuk bebas dan mendorong lengannya lalu tersandung beberapa kaki saat otaknya, setidaknya beberapa saat, menang melawan tubuhnya lalu dia bergerak menjauhi Sehun ke dalam ruangan saat dia berusaha untuk mengontrol tungkai kakinya yang sedikit gemetar.

Pelan-pelan Kyungsoo kembali menatapnya dan saat Sehun melangkah maju untuk mengancamnya, Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya untuk menepisnya "Menjauh dariku."

Sehun pelan-pelan berhenti, memandangnya beberapa detik lalu mundur ke arah pintu yang tertutup, bersandar dan melipat lengan di dadanya.

Kyungsoo mengambil nafas panjang ke dalam paru-parunya dan untuk sementara merasa lega bahwa Sehun telah memberikannya waktu jeda ini dan tidak lagi maju mendekatinya.

Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri dan memaksa tenggorokkannya untuk bekerja, "Aku ingin kau meninggalkanku sendirian."

"Tidak, kau tidak menginginkan itu." Sehun menegaskan secara cepat.

Kyungsoo merasa matanya menyala saat sedikit perasaan panik melandanya, Tentu saja pria ini sudah menyerah, ia menyerah kan? Ia harus menyerah.

"Aku sudah bertunangan dengan pria lain, Aku tak ingin berkencan denganmu - aku tidak ingin tidur denganmu." Kyungsoo menyatakan dengan kata-kata yang tegas.

Sehun membantah dengan segera "Kau ingin tidur denganku."

Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya membelah udara "Aku tidak akan tidur denganmu!"

Wajah Sehun berubah dengan seringai kesombongan sehingga matanya berkerut dengan cara yang sangat menarik."Itu Dia sayang-"

Kyungsoo memutusnya dengan kemarahan. "Jangan. Panggil. Aku. Sayang."

"Aku memanggil semua orang sayang," Sehun mengatakan dengan nada santai yang bagi Kyungsoo tidak santai sama sekali.

"Aku bukan semua orang." Kyungsoo mengatakannya lewat giginya yang gemetar.

"Sekarang kita tiba di suatu tempat." Sehun menaikkan satu alis matanya yang gelap dan kejam lalu berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau ingin tidur denganku, hanya saja kau tidak mengizinkan dirimu untuk melakukannya. Dan kau ingin aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan spesial, panggilan yang hanya untuk dirimu."

" Itu omong kosong," Kyungsoo membantah dengan datar.

"Betulkah?"

"Ya"

"Terserah apa katamu, dream-girl" Gigi Kyungsoo gemetar saat Sehun melakukan gerakan baru di atas kepalanya untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangnya.

"Aku bukan dream-girlmu dan jangan coba-coba untuk menghina kecerdasanku dengan menyindirku lewat omong kosong seperti itu."

"Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar memimpikanmu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak."

"Sekarang hal itu menyakiti perasaanku, kau tidak percaya kata-kataku." Sehun memandang Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah, sikapnya berubah dengan jelas. Dengan jarak diantara mereka, kemarahan Sehun tampak berkurang dan walau masih tetap memaksa seperti sebelumnya, kepribadiannya berubah sekarang hampir seperti menggoda. Ini kombinasi yang berbahaya untuk pertahanan Kyungsoo yang lemah, dan Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya mempercayainya walau sedikit. Mata Sehun menyapu kakinya dan dadanya sebelum kembali naik ke wajahnya. "Setuju, mereka semua sudah basah, tapi-." Suara Sehun tertahan saat dia menunggu reaksinya.

Butuh beberapa saat agar kata-kata itu meresap, tapi saat itu terjadi, punggung Kyungsoo mengeras "Menjauh dari pintu. Aku akan keluar."

"Kembali ke tunanganmu siapa namanya?" kata-kata Sehun benar-benar mencemooh.

"Nama tunanganku Kris" Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan keyakinan yang pelan-pelan mulai ragu.

"Aku paham. Kau siap untuk diperebutkan." Dosis kebencian lain bertambah dari mata Sehun. "Kau akan berusaha untuk setia, karena kau pikir kau miliknya."

"Aku memang miliknya." Kyungsoo mencoba untuk berjalan pelan-pelan menuju pintu yang dihadang oleh Sehun. Kemarahannya bertambah seperti juga kemarahan Sehun. "Dan Jika pun aku bukan miliknya, Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu".

Tangan Sehun meraih dan merenggut pergelangan tangannya dan menahannya dengan erat, renggutan yang mengontrol. "Jangan pernah menantang aku seperti itu dream-girl!" Ibu jarinya bergerak melingkar di atas kulit pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan mulai menekan pada titik nadinya dan air muka Sehun menjadi gelap saat matanya turun menyapu tubuhnya. "Aku bisa mengatakan satu hal padamu. Jika kau milikku, kau akan sangat paham untuk tidak akan meninggalkan rumah dengan menggunakan pakaian seperti ini." Mata Sehun fokus pada kakinya.

"Tidak?" dia melemparkan kata itu keluar dari mulutnya dengan nada menantang dan dia mengeraskan sikunya dan menggunakan semua kekuatan yang bisa dia kumpulkan untuk membuat jarak di antara tubuh mereka.

"Tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk itu." Suara Sehun dalam dan dibalut dengan kesombongan bawaan lahirnya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandangnya dan mengatakan kepadanya. "Aku berpakaian sesukaku seperti yang aku mau dan bukan kau atau orang lain yang akan mengaturku."

Kyungsoo menemui pandangannya dengan berani saat tangan Sehun tetap melilit pergelangan tangannya dengan penguasaan yang erat.

"Kau ingin aku membiarkanmu keluar dari ruangan ini atau tidak?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara yang menggertak.

"Ya!". Kyungsoo berteriak.

"Kalau begitu berhenti mendorong aku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang akan kita berdua sesali." Sehun membuka pintu dengan satu gerakan pergelangan tangannya. "Pergi, saat aku masih punya pikiran untuk membiarkanmu pergi."

Kyungsoo memandangnya beberapa detik sebelum dia menyadari Sehun telah melepaskan pergelangan tangannya. Tubuhnya masih lumpuh sementara otaknya mencoba untuk memperhitungkan bahwa Sehun akan membiarkannya pergi sementara dia memandang Sehun. Matanya begitu coklat. dalam dan coklat gelap. Detak jantung Kyungsoo begitu kencang di dalam pembuluh darahnya saat dia bertanya-tanya, melawan keinginannya, apakah dia akan melihat Sehun lagi.

Kyungsoo merekam wajahnya dengan cepat, lalu dia berpaling dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini dengan semua penguasaan diri yang bisa dia kumpulkan.

.

.

.++

Sehun memukulkan dahinya ke pintu yang tertutup dan menahan erangan. Satu ciuman. Satu ciuman sialan saja adalah semua yang dia dapatkan sebelum dia pergi. Kejengkelan melanda tulang belakangnya. Jika sebelum malam ini dia begitu menginginkan Kyungsoo, maka saat ini keinginan itu semakin besar. Memikirkan tentang kakinya. Kenangan pada caranya menari yang canggung akan tetapi benar-benar tarian yang menarik. Mulut yang manis dan basah itu, gairah lembut yang dia berikan dengan sangat mudah.

Ini terlalu banyak. Dia memukulkan kepalanya sekali lagi dan mengeluarkan erangan yang dalam dan frustasi. Jika kemarin dia begitu tersiksa dengan tidak melacaknya sejak pertemuan pertama itu, saat ini hal itu menjadi hampir tidak mungkin lagi.

Sehun tahu dia tidak akan bisa untuk menghentikan dirinya kali ini. Dia harus bertemu dengannya lagi. Wanita ini tidak akan bisa terus membantah adanya ketertarikan yang membara liar diantara mereka.

Sehun tidak bisa membantahnya.

Dan Dia begitu bodoh jika dia membiarkan wanita ini berlalu begitu saja darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks All REVIEW**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL :***

 **NESYARERA**


	4. (Remake) Kyungsoo's Surrender Ch 3

**PREV :**

 _Sehun memukulkan dahinya ke pintu yang tertutup dan menahan erangan. Satu ciuman. Satu ciuman sialan saja adalah semua yang dia dapatkan sebelum dia pergi. Kejengkelan melanda tulang belakangnya. Jika sebelum malam ini dia begitu menginginkan Kyungsoo, maka saat ini keinginan itu semakin besar. Memikirkan tentang kakinya. Kenangan pada caranya menari yang canggung akan tetapi benar-benar tarian yang menarik. Mulut yang manis dan basah itu, gairah lembut yang dia berikan dengan sangat mudah._

 _Ini terlalu banyak. Dia memukulkan kepalanya sekali lagi dan mengeluarkan erangan yang dalam dan frustasi. Jika kemarin dia begitu tersiksa dengan tidak melacaknya sejak pertemuan pertama itu, saat ini hal itu menjadi hampir tidak mungkin lagi._

 _Sehun tahu dia tidak akan bisa untuk menghentikan dirinya kali ini. Dia harus bertemu dengannya lagi. Wanita ini tidak akan bisa terus membantah adanya ketertarikan yang membara liar diantara mereka._

 _Sehun tidak bisa membantahnya._

 _Dan Dia begitu bodoh jika dia membiarkan wanita ini berlalu begitu saja darinya._

 _._

 _._

 **Kyungsoo's Surrender (REMAKE)**

HunSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **Sarah's Surrender**

 **by. Lydia Chance**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Sehun

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 3**

 **.**

 **.++.**

Tiga hari kemudian, Kyungsoo masuk melewati pagar besi tempa yang dibatasi oleh tiang batu tinggi yang merupakan pintu gerbang peternakan Oh Sehun. Semua di sekelilingnya saat ini meneriakkan uang dan dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Tanah lapang yang segar dan hijau serta jalan pribadi berkelok-kelok mulai dari pintu gerbang merupakan jalan aspal, sangat berbeda dengan jalan tanah merah di 200 hektar miliknya. Situasi yang sangat berbeda dengannya ini cukup mencolok. Rute biasanya untuk sampai ke rumah adalah pagar tua yang sudah dimakan cuaca dan usia. Kakeknya yang membuatnya sendiri. Kakeknya menggunakan pohon Mesquite untuk tiang pagar dan kawat berduri yang sudah berkarat dan longgar karena sudah begitu lama berada di sana. Pagar besi tempa hitam yang digunakan di sini merupakan perbedaan mencolok dari apa yang biasa dia lihat setiap harinya.

Saat dia pelan-pelan masuk ke pekarangan depan rumah dengan jalur yang melingkar, Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang dan mematikan mesin mobilnya. Dia belum bicara langsung dengan pria ini, hanya kepada pembantu rumah tangganya saat dia menelphone dan hendak membuat janji.

Kyungsoo memandang kayu dan tugu batu yang merupakan rumah pria ini, dan diam-diam dia berdoa pria ini semurah hati seperti yang orang ceritakan padanya.

Dia menarik nafas dalam, mengambil tasnya, dan siap-siap menempatkan hatinya ke jalur yang dia yakini benar.

.

.

.++

Sehun mengencangkan busi mobil jeep tuanya dan meraih lap untuk membersihkan minyak pelumas dari tangannya sebelum dia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Apa?" Sehun menjawab dengan nada suara kasar.

"Wanita dari sekolah itu sudah datang." Pembantu rumah tangganya, Huang Zitao, menjawab. Sehun tahu ia terbiasa mengabaikan nada kasar pada suaranya.

"Wanita apa?"

"Aku memberitahumu tentang dia kemarin. Dia memohon untuk membuat janji." Ia mengingatkan Sehun.

"Sekolah Duluth?" kebingungan membuat alisnya berkerut. Dia baru saja mengunjungi sekolah itu minggu kemarin. Apa lagi yang mereka inginkan dalam waktu sesingkat ini?

"Bukan. Top Hill." Tao menjawabnya. Hanya dengan mendengar nama kota sialan itu saja rasa Frustasi menghantamnya. Sehun tidak ingin pengingat apapun saat ini.

Dia mengertakkan giginya. "Usir dia."

"Tidak Pak, Aku tidak akan," Tao Menjawab dengan tegas. "Kau saja yang usir dia."

"Aku akan memecatmu suatu hari nanti." Sehun berkata kepada wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu yang sudah bekerja 10 tahun padanya dan wanita yang telah memanjakannya dengan sangat buruk, Sehun tahu dengan sangat baik dia sangat membutuhkannya.

"Aku akan berhenti suatu hari nanti." dia menanggapi tanpa ragu. "Angkat pantatmu itu ke dalam rumah dan berurusan sendirilah dengannya. Aku tidak paham kenapa kau setuju untuk menemuinya jika kau tidak menginginkannya. "

"Karena aku pria yang baik." Sehun menjawab dengan nada sarkastik.

Tao membuat suara keraguan "Buktikan. Wanita itu tampak cukup gugup."

"Baiklah, itu satu nilai untuknya. Biasanya mereka semua begitu berani dan semangat yang berapi api saat mereka menginginkan uangku."

"Bersikap baiklah padanya. Kau akan berpikir dia seperti akan menemui prince of wales dia terlihat begitu gugup."

"Aku akan menemuinya sebentar lagi." Sehun memutus telephone dan mencuci tangannya di westafel. Kejengkelan menguasai dirinya. Jika saja dia memiliki manager yayasan maka dia tidak akan harus menghadapi hal seperti ini. Dia tidak akan harus berhubungan dengan hal seperti ini sama sekali.

Saat dia berjalan menyebrangi halaman tertutup menuju rumahnya, Sehun merasa seakan-akan dia sedang berusaha untuk mengunyah dan menelan kuku, kefrustasiannya begitu tinggi. Mengetahui bahwa pembantu rumah tangganya benar dan dia tidak bisa mengusir wanita dari sekolah wilayah itu dengan alasannya. Untuk sementara dia menyerah dan mengeluarkan korek api dari kantong celananya lalu menyalakan rokoknya. Saat dia menghisap rokoknya kelegaan yang berasal dari tembakau hadir, dia ragu-ragu apakah dia akan pernah bisa untuk berhenti merokok.

Itu merupakan satu hal dalam hidupnya yang akan gagal dia lakukan. Secara berulang akan gagal, Itu satu hal dan tentunya hal lain adalah pernikahan. Pernikahannya telah menjadi suatu kesalahan dan satu hal yang tidak bermaksud untuk dia ulangi.

Sehun menjepit rahangnya dan mencoba untuk mengontrol ketidaksabaran yang merasuki pembuluh darahnya. Dia sudah marah dengan wanita yang tidak dia kenal ini. Hanya fakta bahwa dia berasal dari Top Hill, menginginkan uangnya sudah merupakan dua pukulan bagi dirinya.

.

.

.++

Kyungsoo berdiri di kantor Oh Willis dan mencoba untuk menenangkan kegelisahannya yang membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Dia tidak bisa duduk dan menunggu dengan santai, sehingga dia melihat ke sekeliling kantor ini, dan sekarang dia berdiri di depan rak buku, mempelajari barang-barangnya.

Tidak ada foto pribadi di sekelilingnya, tapi hanya ada satu bingkai dengan gambar tambang minyak. Gambar itu memperlihatkan proses penambangan minyak dari awal sampai akhir. Jadi begini cara pria ini menghasilkan jutaan kekayaannya.

Dia melarikan pandangannya ke banyak hal di rak buku pria ini. Pria ini memiliki banyak sekali koleksi benda-benda tua yang dipajang. Benda-benda ini tidak mengkilap dan gemerlap. Sebagian besar dari mereka patina tua yang sudah berkarat dan kayu tua.

Banyak benda yang tidak Kyungsoo ketahui, tapi dia bisa mengenali tulisan yang tertempel pada mereka menunjukkan mereka setidaknya berumur 60 tahun. Mata Kyungsoo meluncur meninggalkan mereka dan mendarat pada kotak kayu segiempat dengan panjang sekitar 16 inchi. Kotak ini berdebu, mungkin debu yang berasal saat kotak ini jatuh ke tanah beberapa tahun lalu dan dibiarkan saja disitu. Kayu itu terlihat telah digunakan selama tahunan dan Kyungsoo mengenali peralatan untuk apa ini. Sebuah Waterpas ( alat yang digunakan untuk mengukur tingkat kemiringan).

Peralatan tukang kayu yang sederhana. Pengecualian yang ini bukan lagi sesuatu yang sederhana. Karena mungkin sekarang benda ini sudah pasti berusia hampir seabad. Atau mungkin lebih tua. Kyungsoo mengambil waterpas ini dan mempelajarinya, walau rasa bersalah karena telah memegang benda-benda milik pria ini menghinggapinya. Kyungsoo selalu mencintai benda-benda tua. Dia suka buku-buku tua, Furniture tua dan rajutan tua. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu perduli apakah mereka sebenarnya antik atau tidak, hanya menyentuh mereka dan berpikir tentang orang-orang yang telah menggunakan mereka setiap hari selama hidupnya mengasyikkan buat dirinya. Setiap benda seperti mempunyai hal untuk diceritakan.

Saat dia mempelajari waterpas ini, Dia menyadari dengan kekaguman bahwa walau satu gelembung pecah, gelembung satunya lagi tetap utuh dan faktanya hal ini masih bisa menahan cairan pengukur di dalamnya.

Dia melangkah menjauhi rak buku dan membalikkan waterpas tua itu dengan kekaguman di tangannya.

"letakkan benda itu."

Punggung Kyungsoo hampir menghadap pintu dan suara keras itu mengirimkan aliran tanda bahaya kepadanya. Lututnya mulai bergoyang dan dengan gelombang ketidakpercayaan yang ganas. Dia berbalik dengan gerakkan kaget untuk berhadapan dengan pria yang berdiri di pintu masuk.

Tangannya mulai gemetar dan waterpas jatuh tergelincir dari jari-jarinya dan menghantam ubin lantai dengan kencang, suara yang sangat keras.

Kyungsoo melihat mata pria ini melihat ke tabung yang pecah di kakinya.

"Sialan", Pria ini menggeram. Mata pria ini lalu meninggalkan lantai dan berjalan menuju tubuhnya dan berhenti di wajahnya dan dengan cepat mengenalinya. "Sialan," dia mengumpat lagi.

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dari arah yang saling bersebrangan sementara denyut jantung Kyungsoo berdetak keras hendak berlari tetapi dia tidak bisa karena kakinya menempel di lantai. Kyungsoo memandang dengan kekagetan saat rasa paham tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Pria ini menangkap kesadarannya sebelum Kyungsoo, dan berbalik dan menutup dan mengunci pintu kantornya. Saat dia mengeksekusi manufer ancamannya, dia meletakkan rokoknya diantara bibirnya dan menahannya disitu. Kyungsoo memandangnya saat otaknya mulai pelan-pelan berfungsi lagi.

" Kau merokok? " Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada tidak setuju dan jijik yang tidak bisa dia tahan dengan cukup cepat.

Kyungsoo tidak paham kenapa dia begitu kaget kalau ia merokok. Karena dia sangat membenci rokok dan mungkin itu merupakan satu aturan dalam hidupnya yang tidak akan pernah dia langgar? Dia tidak pernah berkencan dengan pria yang merokok. Tidak pernah.

Kenapa dia tidak lebih terkejut bahwa Oh Willis adalah Sehun ? Sehun nya. Sehun nya? Darimana pemikiran seperti ini berasal?

"Kau memecahkan waterpas ku," Sehun menggeram.

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya dari Sehun dan memandang ke kekacauan di kakinya. Tampaknya dia sudah sangat ceroboh. Tatapan kesedihan untuk barang tua itu menembus dirinya saat dia menarik nafas dan melihat kembali kepada Sehun.

"Kau merokok?" Kyungsoo mengulangi tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa begitu sulit untuk mempercayai itu?"

Sehun bergerak ke dalam ruangan dan mengambil kayu tua dan pecahan tabung waterpas. Dia menempatkan keduanya ke rak buku dan bergerak untuk bersandar pada mejanya. Kyungsoo berbalik untuk memandangnya "Aku tidak tahu, kenapa kau merokok?"

"Apakah kau bercanda, Nona? Kau pikir kau punya hak untuk bertanya hal pribadi padaku?" Kyungsoo masih terlalu kehilanganan keseimbangan untuk mengikuti percakapan dengan logika.

Terlalu banyak hal menyerang otaknya dalam satu waktu. Sehun merokok; _dan dia benci itu dan hal itu mengirimkan kekecewaan ke dalam perutnya._ Dan Kyungsoo telah memecahkan sesuatu yang Sehun sukai. Dan namanya Oh Willis dan dia tidak akan mungkin memberikannya uang. Kyungsoo akhirnya menyadari itu dengan rasa kecewa yang sakit. Rumah jompo itu tidak akan dibangun. Sekolah akan tutup.

Dan Sehun merokok.

Saat Kyungsoo melihat Sehun menghisap rokok dengan dalam lalu menghembuskan asapnya keluar, Kyungsoo bertemu dengan tatapan Sehun dan Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kekacauannya. Kyungsoo menjilat bibirnya untuk membasahi mulutnya yang kering " Aku Minta Maaf."

"Untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain atau untuk bersikap ceroboh?."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tiba-tiba ingin menangis. Bukan tangisan tersedu-sedu, tapi hanya tangisan yang air matanya bisa membuat penglihatannya kabur dan membuat nya merasa sedih. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu dia tidak bisa, Kyungsoo memiliki harga diri yang terlalu tinggi.

Dia melancarkan tenggorokannya " Aku minta maaf aku memecahkan waterpas mu. Itu sangat indah dan sekarang Itu— _tidak sama lagi_." Sehun mengangguk sekali untuk menandai permintaan maaf Kyungsoo dan memegang rokoknya secara vertikal ke depan wajahnya seperti dia memiliki pertanyaan.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan pelan.

Sehun melihat air mata mengalir di matanya dan tidak perduli sama sekali. Air mata itu membuat Sehun tampak seperti seseorang yang harus disalahkan, seperti dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Salahkah dia? Air mata itu akan mengalir atau tidak mengalir. Bencana. Awalnya pom bensin, lalu dancehall, dan sekarang ini. Kyungsoo menginginkan uangnya. Bukankah itu yang dia inginkan? Agar Kyungsoo menginginkan uangnya? Kemarin Sehun tidak terlalu perduli hal itu, tapi sekarang, Sehun harus mengakui, itu mengganggunya.

Sehun merasa seperti anak kecil dan itu membuatnya marah. Sehun ingin Kyungsoo menyukainya.

Sialan.

Tetap, realisasi tidak menghentikannya untuk mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. " Kau ingin aku mematikan rokok ini?"

Ekspresi wajah Sehun tidak terduga olah Kyungsoo dan dia pelan-pelan menggelengkan kepalanya, " Tidak, kau benar. Ini benar-benar bukan urusanku. Ini rumahmu dan kesehatanmu." Seperti Kyungsoo tidak pernah bicara, Sehun menghisap lagi rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya dan mengambil asbak di atas meja dan mematikan rokoknya.

Saat Sehun berbalik kembali untuk memandang Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi seram, Kyungsoo melihat bahunya menegang menarik bahan kaosnya. Bahan Kaosnya seperti pernah putih, tapi sekarang hampir semua bagian terdapat noda dan noda bergaris panjang di sisi kirinya tampak seperti minyak pelumas. Lengan bajunya benar-benar dipotong, dan tonjolan bicep nya mempertontonkan kekuatan maskulin yang membuat hati Kyungsoo menabrak kearah tulang dadanya.

Apapun yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sehun saat dia tiba disini pasti bukan hal psikis, yang mana dia tidak pernah membayangkan seorang multi-milliuner akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk melakukan itu.

Kyungsoo membiarkan pandangannya jatuh dari tubuhnya dan memandang jeans nya dan sepatu bot kerjanya. Mereka juga, begitu tidak bereputasi, dan mengingatkan Kyungsoo apa yang dipakai Sehun saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Maka, Pria ini adalah pria yang berpakaian hanya untuk kenyamanan pribadinya, dan dia tidak harus merasa perduli dengan seperti apa penampilannya.

Baiklah, tidak satu pun dari hal itu yang menjadi masalah lagi sekarang, karena Kyungsoo sudah menolaknya dan menghinanya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tidak mungkin Sehun akan menolongnya, waktu atau uang yang dia butuhkan dari Sehun. Kyungsoo memutuskan dia bahkan tidak akan membuang nafasnya untuk bertanya. Dan hampir dengan segera dia mempertanyakan keputusan itu. Setiap orang yang dia ajak bicara telah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Sehun lebih dari bersedia untuk memberi. Mungkin Sehun memiliki sifat dermawan yang kuat yang tidak akan terpengaruh dengan konflik yang ada di antara mereka. Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tiba-tiba, pikiran untuk meminta uang kepada pria ini tampak berbahaya. Secara acak berbahaya.

Tapi Kyungsoo harus mengatakan sesuatu. Dan mencari topic yang tidak mempunyai tujuan.

"Jadi kau Oh Willis." Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mempertahankan nada datar pada suaranya pada percakapan yang merupakan pertanyaan ringan.

Sehun mengangguk sekali. "Sehun."

"Sehun." Kyungsoo mencoba nama itu keluar di bibirnya.

Sehun dengan berani menyapukan matanya ke atas dan ke bawah sepanjang tubuh Kyungsoo, seperti dia punya hak untuk melakukan itu. "Dan kau adalah Do Kyungsoo."

"Ya. Dunia begitu kecil," permainan kata-kata bodoh tergelincir dari mulut Kyungsoo sebelum dia bisa mencegahnya.

"Terutama di wilayah sini." Sehun setuju, memandangnya terus-menerus.

Sehun bersandar ke mejanya dan menunggu Kyungsoo untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Menunggu dia untuk meminta uangnya. Untuk apa, Sehun tidak tahu. Tidak jelas apa yang dibutuhkan oleh Sekolah di Top Hill. Atau seberapa besar Kyungsoo ingin sekolah itu untuk memilikinya. Sehun belum tahu.

Tetapi untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sehun merasa begitu sangat puas bahwa seseorang menginginkan uangnya. Bahwa Kyungsoo menginginkan uangnya. Apakah dia bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo tanpa uang yang berdiri diantara mereka? Tentu saja. Tapi Kyungsoo lebih dari segan, dan tanpa sedikit pancingan, Sehun tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan dari Kyungsoo. Jadi Sehun harus sangat bersyukur dia memiliki sesuatu yang Kyungsoo butuhkan.

"Aku minta maaf aku telah menjatuhkan waterpass-mu." Suara Kyungsoo seperti menjilat perasaan Sehun saat dia sekali lagi minta maaf.

"Jangan khawatir soal itu." Sehun akan tidak bersikap seperti ini jika ada orang lain yang memegang barang-barangnya dengan cara yang sembarangan.

Tampak jelas Kyungsoo menelan ludah dan memandang ke sekeliling kantor Sehun. Sehun tahu Kyungsoo gugup, dan Kyungsoo tidak membuat satu tindakan pun untuk membuat percakapan ini menjurus pada alasan untuk apa dia datang ke sini. Sehun memutuskan untuk membantunya sedikit.

"Kau bekerja untuk sekolah di Top Hill?"

"Tidak" dia tidak menjelaskan lebih panjang.

"Kau bekerja di administrasi sekolah?" Sehun bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Tidak. Aku seorang pengajar, tapi aku tinggal dan bekerja di Dallas."

Sehun merasa bingung sebentar. Dia bersumpah pertama kali Kyungsoo bertemu dengannya, dia mengatakan dia berasal dari Top Hill. Dan sebutan Dallas membuat dahinya mulai berdenyut. Sehun memandang sekilas ke bawah ke tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan Sehun segera melihat kilauan Solitaire di jari manisnya.

Gelombang kemarahan dan kebencian menerpa dirinya, "kau mengatakan kepadaku kau berasal dari Top Hill," Sehun mengatakannya lewat gigi yang menggertak.

"Aku —aku Ya aku berasal dari Top Hill. Semacam itu. Kakek-nenekku meninggalkan farm kecil dan aku menghabiskan setiap liburan musim panasku di sini. Orang tuaku tinggal di Dallas dan aku dibesarkan di sana. Aku bekerja di Dallas. Aku seorang guru matematika murid kelas 10."

"Kau di sini hanya untuk liburan musim panas?"

"Ya."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sekolah Top Hill?"

"Tidak ada sebenarnya."

"itu tidak masuk akal, Nona."

"Aku berasal dari Dallas tapi hatiku ada di Top Hill. Sebagai seorang pengajar, perhatianku untuk anak-anak, Aku tidak ingin melihat sekolah itu tutup karena kurangnya pendaftar. Anak-anak harus naik bis hampir satu jam. Mungkin ke Duluth. Itu akan memakan waktu dua jam dalam sehari bagi mereka. Dua jam yang berarti bagi masa kecil mereka akan dibuang di bis. Aku telah melihat ini terjadi sebelumnya, dan tidak ada hal baik dari itu. "

"Dan kau telah memutuskan untuk membuat hal ini sebagai sebagai perjuangan pribadimu?" Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya dan menunggu.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat kota juga mati. Jika sekolah tutup, pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu akan pergi juga. Aku sudah bicara dengan banyak orang, dan mereka tentu saja sangat perduli, tapi sebagian besar dari mereka terlalu sibuk bekerja dan berusaha untuk membangun keluarga untuk bisa menerima tantangan ini. Aku memiliki tiga bulan musim panas ini. Dan ya aku membuat hal ini sebagai perjuangan pribadiku."

"kau punya rencana? Berapa besar uang yang harus aku keluarkan?"

Kyungsoo untuk sebentar menjadi ragu. "Aku sudah melakukan banyak penelitian. Kota membutuhkan pekerjaan bentuk lain. Sesuatu yang akan menarik orang untuk bekerja, sehingga ada anak-anak untuk sekolah." Sehun memandang Kyungsoo saat dia menggigit bibirnya dan menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Top Hill butuh untuk membangun rumah jompo."

Sehun merasa pernyataan itu berakibat seperti pukulan di perutnya. Tanggapan segeranya adalah penolakkan, dan dia mengeluarkannya dengan satu hembusan nafas "Tidak."

Kyungsoo meremas-remas tangannya. "Tolonglah – bisakah kita mendiskusikan ini?"

Sehun memandang tangan putih lembut itu mengepal bersama-sama. Nyaris tidak ada hiasan pada tangannya, selain cincin yang sekarang menghias tangan kirinya. Kapan dia mendapatkan cincin itu? Apakah dia bertemu dengan laki-laki sialan itu? Sehun fokus pada tangan kirinya. Itu bukan cincin yang mencolok, itu cincin yang kecil dan cantik. Tidak, cincin itu sendiri tidak mencolok; _tapi arti dari cincin itu_. Kyungsoo, milik pria lain.

Sehun melakukan perhitungan cepat dalam kecemburuan halusnya. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Kyungsoo berarti jutaan dollar, bukan beberapa ribu dollar seperti apa yang dia harapkan akan ia minta. Tapi dalam jarak beberapa detik, dia bisa melihat kebenaran dari apa yang dia sarankan. Kyungsoo bicara soal rumah jompo, fasilitas pelayanan jangka panjang akan membawa pekerja ke kota. Ini rencana yang baik. Dan rencana yang pernah dicoba dulu tapi tidak ada dana untuk menjalankannya. Tapi kenapa pula dia harus membiayainya.

Sejujurnya, dia tidak tertarik dengan sekolah di Top Hill atau sekolah di wilayah lain untuk masalah ini. Pendidikan bukan sesuatu dipikirannya yang menyita banyak waktunya. Dia bukan seorang pahlawan dan permasalahan seperti ini sebaiknya diserahkan kepada mereka yang memiliki ambisi politik. Orang-orang yang memiliki ambisi politik atau do-gooders ( *seseorang yang ditujukan untuk peningkatan kesejahteraan manusia dan reformasi sosial) yang ingin menyelamatkan dunia.

Dia bukan seseorang yang berambisi pada politik dan dia yakin dia bukan seorang do-gooders. Ini adalah alasan pasti kenapa dia membutuhkan sebuah yayasan. Jutaan uang yang Kyungsoo bicarakan dipertimbangkan, tapi tidak dipikirkan. Sehun mampu. Jika dia mau, Sehun hanya tidak mau. Tapi project besar seperti ini dapat membuat orang lain jauh darinya untuk sementara dan itu bisa menjadi sebuah bonus. Tapi alasan utama kenapa Sehun menemukan dirinya mempertimbangkan hal ini adalah karena Kyungsoo. Sehun punya rencana untuk Kyungsoo.

Rencana-rencana yang melibatkan berakhirnya pertunangannya dan kulit telanjangnya untuknya. Dan pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo di bawah kekuasaannya. Kapan sebenarnya perhatian Sehun pada Kyungsoo berubah? Setiap kali dia melihatnya, keinginan untuk mendapatkannya semakin besar, semakin kuat. Sehun ragu keinginan itu akan pergi setelah dia menidurinya. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja sekarang menyebabkan obsesi dalam dirinya untuk menyentuhnya, untuk tetap membuatnya dekat. Sehun tidak menyukai ini, tapi sial jika dia harus melawan perasaan ini.

Untuk saat ini Sehun butuh waktu untuk memikirkan tindakannya. Maka dia butuh waktu beberapa jam. Tapi jelas sekali dia harus mengikat Kyungsoo dulu untuk janji pertemuan berikutnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu malam ini dan kita akan pergi makan malam dan mendiskusikan hal ini."

Kyungsoo merasa pusing. Kenapa berubah pikiran? Awalnya dia bilang "tidak" dan sekarang dia mau untuk mendiskusikannya? Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar bodoh. Reaksi awal Sehun merupakan penolakan. Apakah ini jebakan? Ini pasti sebuah bentuk penyiksaan.

"Bisakah kita mendiskusikannya sekarang?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu, aku punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan. Malam ini."

"Tapi _"

"Aku akan menjemput mu jam lima. Pakai pakaian yang nyaman. Kita akan ke San Antonio. Tidak ada tempat yang enak di sekitar sini." Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ya ampun, Tidak, tidak pantas mengingat dia meminta bantuan uang jutaan dollar.

" Aku tidak ingin ada masalah, aku bisa kembali kemari besok, atau saat kau punya waktu."

"Aku punya waktu malam ini."

"Ya, Tapi_"

"Kyungsoo, Kau mau uang sialan itu atau pun tidak. Aku sungguh tidak perduli. Dalam minggu ini akan ada orang lain yang datang dan menginginkannya untuk hal yang lain. Jadi jika kau ingin aku mendengar soal permainanmu, itu malam ini. Makan malam. "

Kyungsoo memandang Sehun dengan curiga. Perasaannya tidak enak. Sehun benar-benar sangat menarik. Tapi dia akan mampu untuk tetap menjaga jarak dengan Sehun untuk satu malam. Dia akan punya cukup waktu untuk mengetahui apakah Sehun benar-benar serius soal ini. Apakah Sehun benar-benar akan memberikan uang kepada Top Hill? Atau Sehun akan memperoleh Kyungsoo di dalam mobil gelap, bermil-mil dari rumahnya, dan kemudian mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia kurang beruntung? Sehun akan melakukan itu, iya kan? Kyungsoo tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah.

Tampaknya Sehun saat ini berada pada sikap terbaiknya, Mematikan rokoknya, mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia akan mempertimbangkan rencananya, tapi Kyungsoo akan terus mengamati gerak geriknya. Kyungsoo menelan ludah saat kenangan tangannya dijepit ke dinding menekan perutnya dan membuat dia merasa ada banyak kupu-kupu di perutnya. Kau ingin tidur denganku. Pria ini sekarang bersandar di meja dan secara nyata mengatakan itu semua kepadanya.

Dan ia ingin Kyungsoo setuju untuk pergi dengan mobilnya, pergi dengan jarak ratusan mil hanya berdua dengannya dan lalu menemaninya untuk beberapa jam ke depan ? Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Kurang dari satu jam yang lalu, Kyungsoo pikir dia akan bertemu dengan pria yang lebih tua, pria yang berumur enam puluhan atau tujuh puluhan, seseorang yang lebih dermawan dari pada Kyungsoo? Kenapa? Kenapa hal ini terjadi padanya?

Kyungsoo pasti terlalu lama menjawab pertanyaan dari Sehun karena Sehun mulai berjalan menuju pintu sambil bicara. Kenapa setiap gerakannya membuat Kyungsoo merasa seperti dia sedang diuntit?

"Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan. Tinggalkan petunjuk rute rumahmu pada Tao. GPS tidak berfungsi disini."

Saat Sehun melalui Kyungsoo menuju pintu, Kyungsoo kaget mendapati tangannya meraih lengan Sehun untuk menahannya. Kulit Sehun seperti baja di bawah jari-jari Kyungsoo; _otot-otot Sehun terjalin bagai tali dan Kyungsoo merasakan suhu tubuh Sehun yang panas._

Sehun berhenti dan menegang di sebelah Kyungsoo. Mata Sehun terkunci pada matanya, bertanya-tanya. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan berkata, walau dengan pelan terdengar di telinganya.

"Kau berjanji?"

"Berjanji apa?" Lubang hidungnya melebar dan pertanyaan itu bergetar jauh di dalam dadanya.

"Apakah kau berjanji akan benar-benar mendengarkan aku? Apakah kau berjanji akan benar-benar mempertimbangkan hal ini?" Sekarang Kyungsoo mendapatkan perhatian dari Sehun maka dia melepaskan lengan Sehun. Tapi baru saja Kyungsoo melepaskan lengan Sehun, kemudian Sehun telah memegang lengan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo berpikir Sehun berusaha untuk memelihara koneksi diantara mereka.

"Apakah aku sudah pernah berbohong padamu?" Sehun berdiri dengan tegang dan jarak diantara mereka seperti tidak ada. Sehun melangkah maju kearah Kyungsoo dan menjalinkan jemarinya pada jemari Kyungsoo, ibu jari Sehun mengusap belakang telapak tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah dia bahkan sadar apa yang dilakukan Sehun padanya.

Saat Kyungsoo memandang bintik-bintik di mata Sehun, Kyungsoo berpikir dengan tajam, hal-hal yang tidak terucap dari Sehun kepadanya. Tidak ada yang merupakan kebohongan.

"Tidak. Kau belum. Tapi ini tidak bisa menjadi sebuah kencan." Kyungsoo mengangkat dagunya. Kyungsoo tegas soal yang satu itu. " Aku ingin kau tahu itu. Ini soal sekolah. Aku tidak akan pergi dengan mu untuk alasan lain."

"Kau tampak begitu yakin soal itu," Sehun mengatakan hal itu saat dia kembali melangkah beberapa inchi lagi mendekati Kyungsoo.

Saat Sehun melangkah lebih dekat, Kyungsoo harus mengangkat dagunya lebih tinggi untuk mempertahankan kontak mata. "Aku sudah bertunangan."

"Untuk saat ini." Kata-kata Sehun terdengar seperti tantangan bagi Kyungsoo. Atau ancaman. Kyungsoo menarik nafas pada keyakinan Sehun.

"Tidak, Aku bertunangan sampai aku menikah."

Sehun merasa kata-kata itu bagai pukulan untuknya. Reaksi mendadaknya adalah mencium Kyungsoo, menelanjanginya, dan menidurinya dengan keras dan cepat sehingga Kyungsoo tidak mampu untuk berpikir. Tapi Sehun ingat bahwa hanya dengan membenamkan mulutnya saja pada Kyungsoo sebelum dia bisa melakukan hal lainnya, hanya membuat Kyungsoo lari. Sehun tidak bisa mengambil resiko itu. Sehun menginginkan lebih dari hanya pembaringan cepat. Sehun menginginkan Kyungsoo berada di bawahnya dari waktu ke waktu. Sehun ingin mempunyai hak untuk memanggilnya sebagai miliknya, untuk memiliki tubuhnya dan hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

Ya, Motif nya kini sudah benar-benar berubah. Semakin Kyungsoo lari, semakin Sehun sulit mengejarnya. Sehun mengetahui satu hal dengan pasti. Saat Kyungsoo menjadi miliknya, Sehun tidak akan membaginya. Pemikiran bahwa Kyungsoo tidur dengan pria lain saat Kyungsoo menjalin hubungan dan juga tidurnya sungguh tidak bisa diterima. Pemikiran bahwa Kyungsoo tidur dengan tunangannya yang tidak diketahuinya itu, membawa guratan kemarahan padanya yang hampir terasa bagai kekerasan.

Tentunya, bagus dia tidak mengetahui siapa pria itu atau dimana pastinya dia tinggal. Ini harus tetap seperti itu. Tapi jelas wanita ini berada dalam masalah. Perasaan posesif mengalir di dalam dirinya. Ini hanya masalah waktu.

Sehun ingin menjadi kekasihnya dan Sehun harus tetap mengingat hal itu dan tetap fokus pada tujuannya. Tidak ada keraguan dalam pikirannya bahwa Sehun dapat saja merayu Kyungsoo untuk melakukan hubungan singkat. Tetapi itu bukan yang Sehun inginkan.

Sehun menginginkan Kyungsoo secara ekslusif, Sehun ingin memiliki hak untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo di atas tempat tidurnya dari satu malam ke malam selanjutnya dan melakukan apapun yang ingin dia lakukan pada tubuhnya. Dan untuk itu, Sehun harus membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan pria sialan di Dallas. Itu langkah pertama. Dan Sehun seorang yang pandai dengan rencana, Sesuatu yang tidak layak diperjuangkan tidak layak didapatkan. Jadi Sehun harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo, dia bisa melakukan itu. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa berhenti untuk menyentuh Kyungsoo.

Sehun memastikan agar Kyungsoo tidak bergerak saat dia meraih dan menyapukan tangannya ke rambut Kyungsoo yang lembut. Sehun bermaksud untuk melembutkan belaiannya, dan menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menarik nafas dengan cepat, dan Sehun sangat ingin untuk membaringkan pantatnya agar nafas Kyungsoo bisa tenang. Sehun tidak gila untuk tipu muslihat yang akan dia lakukan pada Kyungsoo, Tapi terkadang kau harus melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Dan dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun menemukan bahwa dia akan melakukan apapun.

"kau menginginkan uangku, dan aku butuh kepastian lain. Aku ingin itu menjadi sebuah kepastian yang berarti." Sehun memandang pada bibir Kyungsoo yang gemetar sebelum dia kembali memandang matanya. "Kita berdua akan memandang malam ini sebagai urusan bisnis. Oke?" Sehun merasa Kyungsoo memindahkan berat tubuhnya dari satu kaki ke kaki yang lain, menggambarkan getaran pada tubuhnya. Antisipasi baru saja dilakukan oleh Sehun. Sabar Sehun dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun melihat kebulatan tekat dalam ayunan dagu Kyungsoo dan mendengar suara Kyungsoo sedikit gemetar saat ia menjawab. "Ini sebuah bisnis."

Sialan tentu saja bukan. Ini bukan sebuah bisnis. Ini tidak ada sedikitpun hubungannya dengan bisnis. "tentu saja, hanya bisnis, oke?"

Sehun berusaha untuk menjaga suaranya tetap datar; _Sehun butuh persetujuan Kyungsoo soal ini_. Sehun membutuhkan kesempatan untuk merayunya agar bisa setuju dengan pikirannya. Satu persatu.

"Oke."

Satu kalimat persetujuan yang terucap mengirimkan antisipasi dan kemenangan pada aliran darah Sehun tetapi Sehun berhati-hati untuk menjaga agar ekspresinya tetap netral.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul lima."

.

.

.++

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sehun berlama-lama di halaman dekat gudang gandum. Sehun memandang Kyungsoo yang menjalankan kendaraannya pelan-pelan menuju jalan. Sehun mengeluarkan telephone nya dan menelphone Tao, "Wanita itu meninggalkan rute menuju rumahnya?"

"Ya."

"Bagus. Aku tidak butuh makan malam hari ini."

Sehun mengakhiri telephone dan menyalakan rokoknya. Dia mungkin harus menikmati tembakau selagi dia masih bisa. Sehun mendapat firasat dia tidak akan bisa merasakan kenikmatan merokok lagi untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Kyungsoo jelas membenci itu, dan setidaknya Sehun memang sedang berusaha untuk berhenti. Sehun berdiri di bawah pohon yang rindang dan memandang ke arah lahannya yang terawat sementara dia menghisap rokoknya beberapa kali lagi. Setelah beberapa saat, dia berbalik dan mematikan rokoknya. Dia berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah, berpikir keras.

Dia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk malam ini. Sehun butuh sedikit waktu untuk membuka internet dan mempelajari beberapa hal dasar terkait apa yang Kyungsoo ajukan dan apa yang sebenarnya dibutuhkan untuk membangun sebuah rumah jompo. Tidak seperti dia akan benar-benar membangunnya, tapi setidaknya Sehun harus bisa untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa Sehun tertarik.

.

.

.++

Kyungsoo duduk di atas ayunan tua di beranda depan rumahnya dan menunggu Sehun datang. Ketegangan yang dia rasakan menggumpal di perutnya. Kenapa dia begitu takut? Dan merasa begitu bersalah? Ketakutan, dia sadari berasal dari rasa bersalahnya. Apakah itu masuk akal? Dia tidak takut pada Sehun—Baiklah, tidak sepenuhnya. Perasaan keragu-raguan yang bersampur dengan rasa takut yang disebabkan oleh Sehun ini merupakan permasalahan lain. Apa yang ditakuti Kyungsoo saat ini adalah dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang salah secara moral. Kyungsoo takut dia melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh seorang wanita yang sudah bertunangan dengan pria lain. Setiap kali dia melihat Oh Sehun, pria ini bertambah sexy, Setiap kali dia mendengar suara Sehun yang dalam itu, aura sensual Sehun membungkusnya, dan menjadi semakin kuat. Dan setiap kali dia berpikir tentang Sehun, godaan untuk menyerah kepada Sehun merayap dengan diam-diam kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo seharusnya tidak merasakan hal seperti ini kepada Sehun sementara dia bertunangan dengan Kris. Jika Kyungsoo benar-benar mencintai Kris, Dia tidak akan merasakan hal seperti ini kepada Sehun.

Dan pada saat itulah Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa pertunangan ini merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Pertunangan ini terlihat seperti sebuah ide yang bagus saat itu. Kris seorang pengacara sukses; _Kris perduli padanya dan benar-benar santai._ Kris tidak seperti Suho, Kris tidak egois dan Kris tidak berusaha untuk mengontrol Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar ragu jika Kris akan menjadi tukang selingkuh seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh mantan suaminya dulu.

Itu adalah semua hal yang dia pikirkan saat dia menerima lamaran Kris kepadanya. Bahwa hati Kyungsoo akan aman dari patah hati lagi dan Kris akan perduli kepadanya dan menjadi orang yang bisa dipercaya. Mereka belum berpacaran lama saat Kyungsoo pergi untuk liburan musim panas ini, dan Kris tampak bertekat untuk mendapatkan persetujuan Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo pergi.

Tetapi sekarang Kyungsoo sadar ini sebuah kesalahan, Kyungsoo memutar-mutar berlian di jarinya dan mengangkatnya untuk menangkap bias matahari sore hari.

Sehun akan menjadi laki-laki yang akan menyakitinya. Sehun adalah laki-laki yang sangat hebat bahkan lebih hebat dari Suho.

Dan Sehun hanya ingin tidur dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun akan membuatnya tanpa ikatan. Dan sejak ciuman di dancehall, Kyungsoo punya sedikit firasat Sehun akan menjadi kekasih seperti apa. Fantastis tapi kejam. Sehun akan tidur dengannya sampai bosan, lalu mencari wanita baru. Itu adalah apa yang selalu dilakukan oleh pria seperti Sehun. Mereka terus melanjutkan hidup. Kyungsoo jelas tidak memiliki hal dalam dirinya yang bisa menahan Sehun. Untuk membuat Sehun setia, Sehun lebih menarik secara fisik dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa bersaing, dan itu menempatkan Kyungsoo pada posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Sehun menginginkan hubungan yang cepat dan hubungan percintaan sepintas lalu, dan itu tidak akan menjadi sebuah hubungan percintaan sama sekali buat Kyungsoo.

Kenapa pria selalu percaya bahwa wanita harus terprogram seperti mereka? Kenapa mereka percaya bahwa kegiatan tidur bersama, hubungan seksual bisa sepintas lalu? Mungkin Kyungsoo menghakimi bahwa semua pria sama, mengelompokkan mereka sama, tidak memberikan satu pun dari mereka keuntungan dari keraguan. Itu alasan sehingga dia mengatakan Ya kepada Kris.

Kris sepertinya berbeda. Lebih lembut, lebih baik, entah bagaimana. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mencintainya dan tidak berpikir bahwa dia akan benar-benar akan mencintainya. Kyungsoo menyukai dan menghargai Kris tentu saja. Pernikahan membutuhkan ketertarikan seksual yang mengakar kuat. Dan Kyungsoo tidak memiliki itu dengan Kris.

Kyungsoo harus menelphone dan memutuskan pertunangan ini, sebelum ini menjadi terlalu jauh. Kyungsoo harus berlaku sejujur mungkin kepada Kris. Entah apa yang terjadi atau apa yang tidak terjadi dengan Sehun, Kyungsoo tidak akan berlaku tidak jujur kepada Kris.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan merasa lebih baik, Setidaknya dia telah membuat keputusan di dalam kepalanya. Itu sebuah awal.

.

.

.++

Sehun membawa Cadillac Escalade SUV-nya ke dalam halaman rumah Kyungsoo tepat jam lima dan tidak mau sibuk-sibuk mengamati situasi pekarangan rumah Kyungsoo. Mata Sehun langsung menuju ke arah rumahnya, dan Sehun langsung mendapati Kyungsoo, duduk di ayunan di serambi. Kyungsoo sedang berayun-ayun pelan tapi saat Kyungsoo melihat mobil Sehun datang, kaki nya langsung mendarat ke atas lantai dan berhenti berayun. Sehun tetap berada di dalam mobilnya dan memandang Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo pelan-pelan berdiri.

Kyungsoo mengambil tas kecil dari meja rotan di sebelahnya dan menyelempangkan tasnya di bahu melintasi dadanya seperti hal itu akan memberikannya perlindungan, Kyungsoo mulai berjalan ke arah Sehun, dan Sehun duduk di belakang kemudi dan membiarkan mobil tetap menyala saat Kyungsoo mendekat. Sehun membuka pintu penumpang dari dalam dan Kyungsoo menarik pintunya untuk membukanya lebih lebar dan sekarang Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu mobil yang sudah terbuka. Kyungsoo memainkan tali tasnya, dan cincin berliannya menangkap sinar matahari, berkilau dengan terang.

Kemarahan Sehun berubah menjadi mendidih dan kesabarannya menghilang. Sehun akan melepaskan cincin sialan itu dari jarinya malam ini.

"masuk."

Sehun tahu suaranya kasar, dan keraguan yang dia lihat dari Kyungsoo makin meyakinkannya. Kyungsoo berhenti dari sikap hendak naik ke atas mobil. Kakinya siap berlari sejauh yang dia bisa sebelum dia mengangkat matanya untuk memandang Sehun dengan tatapan kehatian-hatian yang ekstrim.

Sehun mencoba untuk mengontrol suaranya, Tapi dia tahu itu usaha yang sia-sia. "Masuk ke dalam mobil Kyungsoo."

Sehun mengamati saat Kyungsoo menjilat bibirnya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Kyungsoo mengangkat dirinya untuk naik ke atas jok kulit mewah dan menarik pintu mobil dan menutupnya.

Sehun langsung mengaktifkan kunci pintu. Pandangan Kyungsoo melayang kepada Sehun dan Sehun bersandar ke arah Kyungsoo, menarik sabuk pengaman Kyungsoo melalui bahunya. Sehun bisa merasakan Kyungsoo sedikit gemetar dan tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mungkin merasa takut. Sehun tidak bisa mendapatkan dirinya perduli kepada hal itu; _Kyungsoo sudah membuat Sehun berada di tepian bahaya sejak pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo._

Sehun benar-benar marah dengan cincin yang sekarang ada di jarinya dan merasa perlu untuk menghukum Kyungsoo untuk itu. Sehun memasangkan ujung sabuk pengaman dengan suara click kemudian mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dan menjepitnya diantara jarinya. "Kau tidak berpikir aku berniat untuk melepaskanmu saat ini kan?"

Desisan suara pintu yang mengunci, Klik pada sabuk pengaman dan konotasi dari tindakan Sehun mengirimkan panah peringatan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasakan panas yang berasal dari tubuh Sehun saat Sehun berada disekitarnya.

Nafas Kyungsoo menyentak saat jari-jari kapalan Sehun menjalar di rambutnya dan mata Kyungsoo tertangkap oleh tatapan Sehun. Kata-kata Sehun merupakan ancaman verbal yang dimaksudkan untuk mengintimidasinya.

Kyungsoo meluruskan punggungnya. Apa yang Sehun coba mainkan? Kyungsoo berharap omong kosong ini pergi dari Sehun malam ini, Itu akan menjadi sebuah berkah, Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mengharapkannya begitu cepat. Mereka bahkan belum meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berdesis " Apa maksud mu dengan perkataan seperti itu?"

Ibu jari Sehun menyentuh bibir bahwa Kyungsoo dengan kuat dan halilintar menusuk ke dalam diri Kyungsoo. " Persis seperti apa yang baru saja aku katakan"

Kata-kata Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membantah, "Kau sudah berjanji. Kau bilang kita akan bicara soal rencana untuk tetap membuat sekolah berjalan."

"Kita akan." Suara Sehun menjadi terdengar seperti bicara masalah bisnis, tapi Sehun meneruskan pukulan pelan ibu jarinya di bibir bawah Kyungsoo. " Kau sudah datang dengan rencana yang baik. Apakah kau sendiri berpikir soal itu?"

Pujiannya mengirimkan perasaan bahagia kepada Kyungsoo, Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa merasa terpuji dengan ide yang dia berikan. " Tidak sama sekali. Ada beberapa wilayah di Negara ini yang telah melakukan hal yang sama. Dan itu tampaknya berhasil."

"Kita akan membicarakan hal ini saat makan malam." Kata-katanya mengakhiri dan sebelum Kyungsoo bisa menyetujui, Sehun meluncurkan tangannya ke rambut Kyungsoo dan merendahkan mulutnya ke arah mulutnya, menciumnya dengan ciuman yang sangat efektif hingga Kyungsoo hampir saja lupa siapa dia sebenarnya.

Mulut Sehun terbuka di atas Mulut Kyungsoo sepenuhnya dan memaksa bibir Kyungsoo untuk memisah. Lidah Sehun menyerang masuk ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo seperti dia memilikinya dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tenggelam dalam energi sensual Sehun. Sehun bergerak semakin dekat kepada Kyungsoo seakan-akan dia tidak bisa merasa cukup; tangannya menyiku di kepala Kyungsoo sehingga ciuman itu bisa menjadi lebih dalam.

Proses di dalam otak Kyungsoo benar-benar gagal dan Kyungsoo tergantung dalam keseimbangan dimana kewaspadaan seksual menyerah kepada kebutuhan seksual yang dalam. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk membalas ciuman Sehun, tapi apa yang benar-benar bisa dia lakukan adalah duduk di atas jok kulit dan menikmati jenis ciuman seperti ini yang dia ketahui jarang ada. Benar-benar jarang. Detak jantung Kyungsoo mulai berdetak dengan liar, lututnya mulai gemetar dan saat Kyungsoo mulai mengingat realisasi tajam bahwa di masa depan setiap pengalaman ciumannya akan dia bandingan dengan pengalaman ciuman kali ini, Sehun mengangkat kepalanya.

Mata Sehun menyatu dengan mata Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sadar nafas Sehun sama terengah-engahnya dengan nafasnya. Tangan Sehun masih membuai kepalanya, dan dahinya menempel di dahi Kyungsoo seperti Sehun sedang mengambil udara dengan begitu banyaknya. Suara Sehun serak saat dia bicara.

"Aku butuh itu." Kata-kata itu terdengar sangat jujur, hampir telanjang dan kata-kata itu mengirimkan proses penghancuran pikiran ke dalam kebingungan kepada Kyungsoo.

Sebelum Kyungsoo dapat mencoba untuk memikirkan tindakannya, Sehun mencium dahinya dan kembali bersandar ke kursi kemudinya dan membawa kendaraan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan saat dia datang.

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya ke jalan desa yang tidak beraspal, dan mengendarai dengan pelan sampai dia mencapai jalan raya beraspal, dimana dia kemudian mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Tidak sampai 10 atau 15 menit dari berkendaraan akhirnya otak Kyungsoo bisa mulai berfungsi lagi.

Dan saat otaknya berfungsi, itu tidak baik. Kyungsoo tidak merasakan apapun kecuali kumpulan saraf yang kacau tapi Kyungsoo tahu satu hal. Dia sekarang berada dalam kekacauan. Pelukan singkat di Dancehall waktu itu tidak membuatnya siap untuk menyadari bahwa ciuman Oh Sehun dapat ditolak saat Sehun menginginkannya. Kyungsoo akan kalah dalam pertarungan seksual yang berkecamuk diantara mereka ini. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba yakin soal itu. Jadi sekarang hanya ada dua pertanyaan yang tertinggal. Apakah Sehun tahu dia akan kalah? Dan berapa lama Kyungsoo dapat menahannya?

Kyungsoo hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri dan saat kesunyian melanda, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dia tersesat di dalam diri Sehun juga. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sehun sebentar. Mata Sehun memandang jalan dan rahangnya terjepit, wajahnya tajam. Sehun tampak setegang Kyungsoo. Apa yang Sehun pikirkan?

Saat mereka sekitar 50 mil dari kota, ditengah jalan diantah barantah, Sehun masuk ke dalam area piknik terpencil. Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling dengan ketakutan. Ini bukan rest area yang biasa dijadikan tempat pelancong berhenti untuk menggunakan fasilitas di dalamnya atau membeli sesuatu dari mesin penjualan makanan atau minuman. Ini hanya sebuah tempat pemberhentian darurat kecil, cukup luas untuk satu atau dua kendaraan saja dan ditempat ini hanya ada meja piknik dan tempat sampah.

Dan tempat ini kosong. Mobil mereka adalah satu-satunya mobil yang ada disekitar sini, dan walau hari belum gelap, matahari mulai terbenam pelan-pelan dan ancaman kegelapan mengelilinginya. Ancaman kepanikan ringan melandanya.

Sehun membawa mobilnya masuk, memarkirnya dan tidak mematikan mesinnya. Meletakkan tangannya di atas kemudi, Sehun memalingkan kepalanya memandang langsung ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dengan hati-hati dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu mobil agar bisa berhadapan dengan Sehun. Kulit muka Sehun mengencang pada tulang pipinya dan lubang hidungnya melebar dalam sikap bertahannya.

Untuk beberapa saat Sehun memandang Kyungsoo dengan diam lalu dia berkata dengan suara yang dalam, "Aku tahu kau menyukai ciuman tadi."

Kyungsoo tidak mencoba untuk mengingkari hal itu, karena itu akan sia-sia. " Itu tidak bisa terjadi lagi."

Walaupun Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu, dia tahu bahwa itu dia katakan hanya untuk mencoba menunda sesuatu yang tidak bisa terelakan.

Sehun mengabaikan Kyungsoo seolah-olah Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa. "Kita punya dua masalah. Masalah pribadi, masalah seksual diantara kita dan kita punya bisnis soal rumah jompo yang harus kita pikirkan. Menurutku begini cara untuk menghadapi kedua masalah ini. Kedua masalah ini harus tetap terpisah."

Kyungsoo menyerang balik. "Kita tidak punya masalah pribadi, masalah seksual diantara kita, aku sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain."

Sehun memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang menghina, "Jangan mencoba untuk berkata omong kosong seperti itu padaku, Kyungsoo. Aku bilang kita harus memisahkan kedua masalah ini. Aku pikir aku bisa melakukan hal itu. Aku bertanya padamu apakah kau bisa?"

Kyungsoo menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedepan dadanya dan menajamkan pandangannya. "Ya."

"Aku akan memegang perkataanmu itu."

"Baik." Suara Kyungsoo tetap datar.

Sehun memandang sekilas ke arah tangan kiri Kyungsoo. "Apa kau bertemu dengan dia lagi baru-baru ini?"

Kyungsoo memandang Sehun dengan hati-hati. "Tidak."

"bagaimana kau mendapatkan cincin itu?" Sehun bahkan tidak berusaha untuk mengontrol suaranya, Sehun tahu dia terdengar lancang.

"U.P.S"

Dengan jawaban Kyungsoo, Sehun merasa sedikit lega sebelum dia kembali memandang Kyungsoo lewat interior mobil yang gelap.

" Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah secara fisik menyakitimu?"

Detak jantung Kyungsoo berhenti sebentar sebelum kembali berdetak dengan irama yang terlalu cepat. Apa maksudnya bertanya seperti itu? Jika pertanyaan itu dimaksudkan agar Kyungsoo tidak khawatir, Sehun sudah benar-benar gagal. Perkataan Sehun memberikan efek yang justru sebaliknya. Wajah Kyungsoo pucat dan terus memandang Sehun dari sisi dimana Kyungsoo duduk. Seperti sambaran halilintar, Sehun meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan menarik menjauhi tubuhnya, mengangkat dan menahannya di udara dengan genggaman yang bermaksud untuk menguasainya. "lepaskan cincinmu, Kyungsoo.''

Rasa kaget dan marah mengalir ke tulang punggung Kyungsoo. "Tidak".

Dia akan memutuskan pertunangannya kapan dan dimana seperti keinginannya. Tidak saat Sehun yang memerintahkannya.

Genggaman Sehun semakin erat, Lengan dan wajah Sehun mendekat kepada Kyungsoo.

"lepaskan cincin sialan itu Sekarang."

"Tidak."

"Aku merasa terhina dengan cara kau menciumku seperti tadi tapi kau menggunakan cincin dari Pria lain!" Sehun meledakkan kata-kata terakhirnya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak menciummu. Kau yang menciumku!"

"Kau membalas ciumanku."

"Tidak aku tidak."

Sehun meraih dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang lain dan mendorong lengannya ke atas menjauhi tubuhnya. Wajah Sehun mendekat hanya beberapa millimeter dari wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau pikir begitu? Kau butuh bukti lagi?" Suara Sehun pelan tajam mematikan.

Kyungsoo mulai terengah-engah. Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghindar. Dia didominasi secara fisik. Tubuh Sehun mengancam Kyungsoo secara seksual. Aroma tubuh Sehun mengelilinginya. Meracuni Kyungsoo untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Kyungsoo tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria seperti ini sebelumnya. Kyungsoo mengetahui dengan cepat bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan pria seperti Sehun lagi.

Sehun memindahkan kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo pada satu tangannya yang kuat. Membuka sabuk pengaman Kyungsoo dan menarik Kyungsoo sampai dia berada di tengah-tengah mobil. Nafas mereka tidak beraturan saat muka mereka saling bertemu. Pelan-pelan, beraturan, Sehun meraih payudara Kyungsoo. Sehun meremasnya dengan kuat dan menyapukan ibu jarinya ke puting payudaranya sampai putingnya menonjol melawan kemauan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo melenguh mencari udara.

Mulut Sehun mendarat di mulut Kyungsoo dan dia berusaha untuk menangkap nafasnya, lidah Sehun menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo dan berduel dengan lidahnya.

Mulut Sehun bergerak ke telinga Kyungsoo. Tetap menahan tawanannya, "Pria itu tidak bisa membuat kau merasakan apa yang bisa aku buat padamu. Jika dia bisa, kau akan berada di Dallas Denganya."

Sehun merenggut daun telinga Kyungsoo diantara giginya dan Kyungsoo merasakan gulungan rasa panas menjalar dari telinganya ke payudaranya dan berakhir di antara pahanya. Nafas Kyungsoo bercampur aduk dengan nafas Sehun dan mereka mendesah bersama lalu mulut Sehun kembali ke mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak ciuman Sehun lagi dan Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya saat mereka membagi hubungan yang lebih intim dari hubungan manapun yang Kyungsoo pernah alami.

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari payudara Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo merintih karena hilangnya belaian. Sehun menarik tangan kiri Kyungsoo kearah mereka. Saat Sehun melepaskan mulutnya dari mulut Kyungsoo, Sehun mulai melepaskan cincin dari jari Kyungsoo.

Tangan Kyungsoo gemetar dan Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menggenggamkan tangannya agar cincin itu tidak terlepas. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mampu, Energinya hilang, tangannya sangat gemetar dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengontrolnya.

"Berikan cincin itu kepadaku, Sayang." Sehun membujuknya. "kau tidak tercipta untuk Pria itu." Sehun memandang kebawah ke antara mereka, dan membongkar genggaman jari-jari Kyungsoo. Cincin itu tidak seerat seharusnya, cincin itu meluncur terbuka dari jarinya dengan mudah. Sehun memegang cincin itu diantara jarinya di depan wajah Kyungsoo seperti bertanya. Kyungsoo menjilat bibirnya yang kering dan memandang Sehun dengan hati-hati, tubuhnya gemetar.

"Pertunangan sudah berakhir. Mengerti?" Jawaban yang Sehun inginkan membuat Kyungsoo merasa dia akan jatuh ke dalam jurang. Kyungsoo membutuhkan pertunangan itu hanya sebagai penghalang yang berdiri diantara mereka. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu itu tidak adil bagi Kris. Tapi Kyungsoo membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sehun menjauh sedikit lebih lama lagi. Tapi jelas, Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa mendapatkan hal itu.

"Aku harus mengatakan kepadanya."

Mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo, Sehun merasa beban berat terangkat dari dadanya. Dengan gerakan yang meyakinkan, Sehun membuka kompartemen dan memasukkan cincin itu ke dalamnya. Sehun memastikan ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah, dan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo kembali.

"Ya, kau harus memberitahu dia. Kau akan melakukan itu besok, lalu kau tidak akan pernah bicara dengan dia lagi, mengerti ?"

"Sehun, Aku tidak_"

Sehun memegang lengan Kyungsoo dan mencengkramnya dengan erat. "Kau tidak akan bicara dengan dia lagi. Tidak juga SMS, tidak apapun. Kau tidak akan mencoba untuk menjadi temannya, kau akan mengakhirinya dengan cara baik-baik. Itu yang akan terjadi. "

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan kepadaku bagaimana aku harus menjalankan hidupku dan dengan siapa aku berteman."

"Aku tidak akan membagimu dengan orang lain. Aku sangat yakin aku tidak ingin membagimu dengan mantan tunanganmu"

"Aku bukan milikmu untuk dibagi."

Sehun langsung menyerang balik Kyungsoo. Kepercayaan diri terselip di suaranya.

" Kau akan menjadi milikku."

Sehun memandang Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo menarik nafas dan mulai menggeliatkan tangannya yang masih dipegang Sehun.

Ini sudah cukup dengan mendapatkan persetujuan dari Kyungsoo bahwa dia akan mengakhiri pertunangannya. Cukup untuk saat ini. Sehun melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dan kembali ke kursi kemudinya. Saat Kyungsoo kembali ke posisinya, Sehun mulai mengendarai mobilnya siap-siap untuk kembali ke jalan.

Sehun memandang Kyungsoo untuk terakhir kali, meraih dan mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo yang lembut ke arahnya. Sehun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo sekali.

"Pasang Sabuk pengamanmu."

.

.

.++

Mereka duduk saling berseberangan di sudut gelap sebuah restoran di jalan tepi sungai perkebunan San Antonio. Kyungsoo pernah sekali ke tempat wisata ini dulu, beberapa tahun lalu, tapi pada saat itu dia tidak mengunjungi restoran dimana mereka berada sekarang.

Mereka tiba sekitar satu jam yang lalu, dan sejak saat itu Sehun duduk di seberangnya dengan wajah puas. Ada satu botol White wine di atas meja, Tapi mereka hanya meminumnya saat mereka makan, masing-masing dengan alasannya sendiri. Kyungsoo yang putus asa untuk membuat pikirannya jernih sementara Kyungsoo berpikir Sehun tidak mau minum terlalu banyak karena dia akan menyetir saat pulang nanti. Sejak mereka duduk, mereka tidak melakukan apapun selain mengobrol ringan, hanya obrolan yang tidak berbahaya sejak pelayan menanyakan pesanan mereka sampai mereka menyajikan makanan.

Kyungsoo menggesekkan tangannya, memainkan jari-jarinya di atas gelas wine, dan Kyungsoo fokus untuk membawa percakapan ke permasalahan inti sebenarnya yang menjadi sebab kenapa mereka berada di tempat ini sekarang.

"Aku sudah menghitung berapa angkanya."

"Kau sudah?" suaranya datar.

"Ya."

"Dan?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dan menahannya. "Akan memakan biaya beberapa juta dollar."

"Aku sadar itu, Sayang," nada suara Sehun ringan, tetapi Kyungsoo pikir itu tidak merepleksikan apa yang sebenarnya Sehun rasakan dalam dirinya.

"Ini rencana yang bagus, Aku tahu kau tinggal di kota yang lain, Tapi jika kau ingat beberapa tahun lalu ada pemilihan."

"Ya, aku ingat. Tapi tidak menang."

"Tidak. Jelas tidak. Tapi itu ide yang bagus. Top Hill adalah kota dengan pendapatan per kapita yang rendah. Itu alasan kenapa tidak menang. Pemilih tidak dapat menanggung kenaikan pajak, idenya sebenarnya dapat berhasil. "

"Mungkin, Tapi ini sesuatu yang besar untuk dilakukan oleh perseorangan. Kau tahu apa yang kau coba untuk lakukan? Komisi regional, izin mendirikan bangunan ? "

"Ya. Harus lebih dari satu orang untuk menanganinya. Dan akan memakan waktu cukup lama yang tidak bisa selesai bahkan saat aku kembali ke Dallas."

Kyungsoo melihat Sehun menjadi muram. Wajahnya mengkerut, air mukanya menjadi gelap dan menggertak. Apakah itu hanya disebabkan oleh kata-katanya yang menyebutkan Dallas? Pria ini membingungkan, itu sudah pasti.

"katakan padaku kenapa aku harus mendanai semua itu." Sehun mengatakannya dengan suara kemarahan sambil dia meneguk wine.

"seperti yang kubilang, ini jaminan yang menguntungkan dan akan berguna bagi kota_"

"Aku tinggal di kota yang berbeda," Sehun membantah.

"Ya, tapi ini akan menjadi hal yang berguna bagi anak-anak_"

Sehun memutus kata-kata Kyungsoo lagi. "Faktanya, sebenarnya lebih baik bagi kota tempat tinggalku jika sekolah Top Hill tutup semua sehingga anak-anak bisa naik bis ke Duluth sehingga kami bisa memperoleh pajak."

"Ya, Tapi_"

"Jadi katakan padaku bagaimana cara mendanai project ini tapi tidak akan menikam dari belakang teman-temanku sendiri dan tetangga-tetanggaku?"

"Menikam mereka dari belakang?"

"Ya. Bagaimana bisa menghabiskan uangku di sekolahmu, kotamu, berguna untukku?"

"Aku belum memikirkan hal itu. Tapi Aku tidak berpikir bahwa membantu Top Hill dapat menyakiti Duluth. Duluth tidak mempunyai pajak saat ini dan mereka sebenarnya tidak membutuhkannya, "

"Masyarakat Duluth tidak akan melihat masalah ini dengan cara begitu. Apa yang mereka lihat adalah aku, menghabiskan uangku di tempat lain sementara sebenarnya lebih baik jika uang itu aku habiskan di tempatku sendiri."

Kyungsoo diam - diam mempelajari Sehun dan mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang akan paling mengganggunya, ego nya.

"Kau tidak tampak seperti laki-laki yang akan membiarkan orang lain mengajarimu bagaimana caranya untuk menghabiskan uangmu."

"Percobaan yang bagus untuk menyerangku Sayang, tapi bukankah kau sekarang sedang mencoba untuk memberi tahu aku bagaimana cara untuk menghabiskan uangku kan?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk aku katakan?" Kyungsoo bertanya padanya dengan pelan.

"Aku ingin alasan kenapa menghabiskan uangku untuk keuntungan Top Hill." Sehun menyingkirkan gelas wine nya dan mengambil air mineral sembari dia menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdalih dengan singkat,"karena itu hal yang baik untuk dilakukan."

"itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo."

Dada Kyungsoo bergejolak "kau bilang kau akan mempertimbangkannya!"

"Aku sedang mempertimbangkannya. Tapi kau tidak memberikan aku fakta."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan lagi padamu! Top Hill akan mati jika tidak ada yang dilakukan." Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak dan memandang wajah Sehun, "Tolong, Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Aku tidak ingin Top Hill menyusut dan mati. Aku ingin _"

"Bagaimana dengan yang aku mau?" Sehun bertanya pada Kyungsoo blak-blakan.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun saling memandang. Mata Sehun meradiasi dengan buas, Aliran Api di dalam mata Sehun menjalar panas menjilat Kyungsoo. Tatapan Sehun tajam, menilai Kyungsoo seperti Sehun tahu suatu rahasia yang tidak diketahui Kyungsoo. Rahasia yang tidak akan disukai Kyungsoo.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang dengan kentara dan dia lebih meluruskan duduknya.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

Kyungsoo tetap tidak bergerak saat tangan Sehun melintasi meja untuk mengangkat tangan kirinya dan memasukkan jari-jari tangannya di jari-jari tangan Kyungsoo, telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan. Cengkramannya menjadi erat tapi lalu mengendur, kemudian erat kembali dalam ritme yang mengirimkan radiasi sensual ke dalam diri Kyungsoo dan mendarat seperti jutaan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya.

"Yang pertama, aku ingin kau sadar bahwa aku sudah mendonasikan lebih dari sekedar dana yang biasa aku donasikan untuk amal. Cukup untuk menentramkan hati nurani, dan bahkan lebih dari apa yang diharapkan dari ku oleh orang baik dari gereja. Dan Aku ingin kau mengerti bahwa satu-satu nya alasan, satu-satunya alasan sialan kenapa aku mempertimbangkan hal ini adalah karena kau yang memintaku."

"Tapi_aku pikir kita akan tetap menjaga _masalah-masalah_secara terpisah."

"Kita akan," Sehun menjawab dengan tegas.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti_"

"Kita akan menjaga agar masalah-masalah itu terpisah sebanyak yang kita mampu." Sehun berhenti sebentar dan menyapukan ibu jarinya ke jari manis Kyungsoo yang kini sudah tidak mengenakan cincin lagi, "tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa faktanya jika kau bukan siapa kau yang kukenal, aku akan menolaknya saat kau berada di kantor ku tadi."

Kyungsoo menutup matanya, "Tidak, aku tidak ingin hal ini menjadi seperti ini. Jangan dilanjutkan lagi."

Sehun mengabaikan permintaan Kyungsoo dan tetap bicara. "Kita masih harus melanjutkan. Apakah kau sudah melakukan cukup penelitian berapa lama Top Hill dapat tetap berfungsi dengan keadaan seperti sekarang?"

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk fokus pada pertanyaan Sehun dan memikirkannya. "mungkin Tiga atau empat tahun."

"Oke," Sehun terus menyapukan ibu jarinya di kulit Kyungsoo dengan pola melingkar. "Ini apa yang akan kita lakukan. Kita akan menyimpan permasalahan ini dulu untuk sementara. Kita perlu mengenal satu sama lain sedikit labih banyak _"

"Tidak, tolong _"

"Kyungsoo." Nada suara Sehun seperti perintah agar Kyungsoo memperhatikan dan mata Kyungsoo melayang dari jari-jari tangan Sehun di tangannya lalu kembali ke wajah Sehun. "Jika aku memberikan uang itu padamu sekarang, kau akan memberikan semua kotoran air seni itu kepadaku dan mulai bertingkah seperti itu adalah bayaran untuk seks dan itu tidak akan terjadi."

Sehun memandang wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi pucat pasi dan pada saat yang sama Kyungsoo mencoba untuk membebaskan tangannya dari tangan Sehun. Sehun mengepalkan jari-jari tangan Kyungsoo kepada jari-jarinya dan menahannya. Mata Kyungsoo tetap memandang Sehun yang ada diseberang meja.

"Aku tidak sedang berhubungan seks denganmu."

"Oh ya. Kau sedang. Dan segera."

"Hanya karena aku melepaskan cincin itu tidak berarti_"

Jari-jari Sehun meremas dengan kasar.

"Ya, itu jelas berarti. Kau harus menegaskan hal itu di kepalamu sekarang. Aku muak dengan mu yang menolak sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak dapat kau elakan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan permainan omong kosong seperti kau sulit untuk didapatkan. Mungkin jika kau tinggal di sini satu tahun aku akan membiarkan kau melakukannya. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi sayang. Kau tidak akan berkeliaran disekitar ku untuk enam atau delapan minggu dan kemudian saat akhirnya kau mendapatkanku kecanduan dengan vaginamu yang manis_"

"Oh Tuhanku!"

"_saat akhirnya kau mendapatkanku kecanduan kepadamu, lalu kau berdiri dan pergi? Omong kosong. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Jangan berpikir kau akan bisa mengatur aku, Karena kau tidak akan."

"Siapa yang membesarkanmu?" Kyungsoo mulai menarik tangannya dengan semua kekuatan yang dia bisa tanpa memandang kepada tangannya. "Siapa yang membuat kau begitu arogan, sombong, kepala batu sehingga kau bisa mengancam wanita dengan cara yang kau lakukan ini?"

Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa membuat tangannya terlepas lalu Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang ke kursinya, menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya dan tetap memandang Kyungsoo untuk beberapa waktu.

"Aku tidak memperlakukan wanita seperti ini." Mata Sehun menyapu wajah Kyungsoo lalu jatuh ke dadanya. "Hanya kau."

"Hanya aku?" Kyungsoo bernafas dengan kasar. " Apakah aku harus merasa tersanjung?"

Sehun menarik bahunya, "kau tidak harus merasa apapun. Aku hanya mengatakan kepadamu bagaimana ini akan berjalan, Beberapa waktu Sial_ beberapa waktu tidak akan cukup. Kita butuh waktu untuk mengerjakan semua ini bersama."

"Mengerjakan semua ini bersama?" Nada suaranya meragukan.

"Ya."

Kyungsoo memalingkan kepalanya dari Sehun dan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Oh Tuhan, tuhanku, tolong aku." Lalu Kyungsoo kembali menatap Sehun. "Kau pikir kau bisa melakukan semua ini karena kau kaya, betul kan? Begitu menjijikkan kaya dan sedap dipandang mata sehingga kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Sehun memandang Kyungsoo cukup lama, emosi sebentar lalu dia tersenyum. "Kau pikir aku sedap dipandang mata?"

Kyungsoo balik memandang Sehun beberapa saat sebelum dia bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. "Hanya itu perkataan yang kau bisa serap dari semua kalimat?"

"Aku pikir kau seseksi semua yang bisa terserap." Sehun balik menyerang.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar saat dia mendengar perkataan Sehun. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia pikirkan. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dia pikirkan. Dia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Sehun benar-benar lebih dari sekedar arogan; Sehun lebih dari sekedar egois. Sehun Menyebalkan, menjengkelkan dan diluar batas , dan benar-benar sangat seksi melebihi kebaikan dirinya sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo lihat dari diri Sehun? Sehun sombong, suka mengatur, cabul dan tidak tulus. Dan jelas, Kyungsoo adalah wanita hidup yang paling bodoh karena Kyungsoo berpikir mempertimbangkan secara serius untuk memulai sesuatu dengan Sehun. Kyungsoo begitu amat ingin tidur dengan Sehun, begitu inginnya sehingga dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Kesombongan bawaan lahir itu. Sehun seorang bad-boy. Dan Kyungsoo tertarik padanya. Lebih dari hanya sekedar tertarik. Kyungsoo mulai merasa rindu terhadapnya. Ini pasti karena kesombongannya; caranya berjalan dengan sepatu botnya. Sepatu bot yang lecet dan berdebu itu saat Kyungsoo tahu bahwa dia bisa mempunyai sepatu bot yang lebih baik.

Pikiran Kyungsoo terpotong-potong saat dia terus berpikir untuk mencoba mencarikan dirinya alasan.

Kenapa tidak dia tidur dengan Sehun? Itu mungkin sedikit rendahan, Tapi tunggu, kau hanya hidup sekali. Dan hanya sekali, Kyungsoo menginginkan apa yang dia inginkan. Sehun tampak seperti semua kesombongan yang bisa dibenarkan. Sehun mungkin tahu bagaimana caranya membuat seorang wanita klimaks, dan mungkin lebih dari satu cara. Benar, Kyungsoo tidak pernah melakukan hubungan seks dengan seseorang seperti ini. Kyungsoo selalu menunggu sampai dia berpikir hubungan mereka mengarah kepada satu tujuan. Dan Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai pasangan yang banyak. Hanya beberapa sebenarnya. Kyungsoo terlambat dalam memulai hubungan percintaan dan saat dia terbakar oleh pernikahannya, dan menderita oleh patah hati dan keguguran, Lalu dia menjauhi laki-laki untuk waktu yang lama. Ya, Hanya sekali, pemikiran itu menghampirinya bahwa dia sepertinya akan kalah dalam pertempuran ini.

Tetapi kenapa membiarkan Sehun mengetahuinya begitu cepat? Kenapa membiarkannya merasa menang? Kekuasaannya sombong dan vulgar dan dia pantas untuk dikecewakan.

Kyungsoo hendak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak akan disukai oleh Sehun. Kyungsoo tidak percaya untuk bermain-main dalam sebuah hubungan, tetapi Sehun tidak pernah punya maksud untuk memiliki sebuah hubungan , iya kan? Dan walaupun sekarang Kyungsoo tahu dia harus menelphone untuk memutuskan pertunangannya, tetapi dia tidak berpikir bahwa Oh Sehun akan membuat sebuah hubungan yang lama.

Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dan mempersiapkan satu pukulan kata-kata untuk Sehun. "Kau, sejauh ini, adalah pria yang sikapnya paling sakit dan sombong yang pernah aku temui dalam hidupku. Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku betapa gentlemannya Kris. Saat kita kembali ke mobilmu, aku ingin cincinku kembali."

Secara tekhnik tidak ada dari kata-kata itu yang merupakan sebuah kebohongan; Kris seorang gentleman dan Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk memastikan bahwa Kris mendapatkan cincinnya kembali.

Sehun menajamkan pandangannya kepada Kyungsoo dari seberang meja. Sehun tidak percaya pada ancaman Kyungsoo satu detikpun, dan itu membuatnya marah bahwa Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk memanipulasi dirinya, Sehun berusaha untuk meredakan kemarahan yang mengalir dalam darahnya.

"Kau wanita yang sangat berani, Iya kan, sayang?"

Beberapa emosi yang Sehun tidak dapat kenali memancar secara jelas di mata Kyungsoo dan Sehun memandang Kyungsoo dengan seksama sehingga Sehun bisa melihat Kyungsoo menarik nafas dan menahannya. Ketegangan diantara mereka meningkat saat Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun secara verbal. Kyungsoo bernafas dengan dangkal, dan Sehun berpikir Kyungsoo saat ini hanya berani untuk menahan tatapan Sehun. Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan hal lain yang ingin dikatakannya; Kyungsoo sudah cukup terlihat gemetar. Tidak ada alasan untuk meneruskan hal ini di restoran, Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan di hadapan begitu banyak orang saat ini. Kyungsoo membuatnya marah dan Kyungsoo akan harus mengetahui hal itu.

Sehun menangkap mata seorang pelayan, memberi kode bahwa dia menginginkan bonnya dan Sehun meletakkan jumlah yang cukup besar di atas meja yang akan lebih dari cukup untuk membayar makanannya. Sehun mendorong kursinya ke belakang tubuhnya, berjalan mengelilingi meja dan menempatkan tangannya di belakang leher Kyungsoo dan meremasnya.

"Ayo pergi."

Sehun mencoba untuk mengendalikan nada serak pada suaranya dan tekanan pada leher Kyungsoo, tapi itu tidak berhasil karena dia lalu mencengkram Kyungsoo dengan erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hi, Aku masih tetap yang update REMAKE yang ini,, :D**

 **Semoga gak ada Flame yang aneh2 lagi ya,, biar gak dihapus dulu nih,,,, :D**

 **Kalau udah kelar aja baru Hahhaahha :D**


	5. (Remake) Kyungsoo's Surrender Ch 4

**PREV :**

 _Beberapa emosi yang Sehun tidak dapat kenali memancar secara jelas di mata Kyungsoo dan Sehun memandang Kyungsoo dengan seksama sehingga Sehun bisa melihat Kyungsoo menarik nafas dan menahannya. Ketegangan diantara mereka meningkat saat Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun secara verbal. Kyungsoo bernafas dengan dangkal, dan Sehun berpikir Kyungsoo saat ini hanya berani untuk menahan tatapan Sehun. Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan hal lain yang ingin dikatakannya; Kyungsoo sudah cukup terlihat gemetar. Tidak ada alasan untuk meneruskan hal ini di restoran, Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan di hadapan begitu banyak orang saat ini. Kyungsoo membuatnya marah dan Kyungsoo akan harus mengetahui hal itu._

 _Sehun menangkap mata seorang pelayan, memberi kode bahwa dia menginginkan bonnya dan Sehun meletakkan jumlah yang cukup besar di atas meja yang akan lebih dari cukup untuk membayar makanannya. Sehun mendorong kursinya ke belakang tubuhnya, berjalan mengelilingi meja dan menempatkan tangannya di belakang leher Kyungsoo dan meremasnya._

 _"Ayo pergi."_

 _Sehun mencoba untuk mengendalikan nada serak pada suaranya dan tekanan pada leher Kyungsoo, tapi itu tidak berhasil karena dia lalu mencengkram Kyungsoo dengan erat._

 _._

 _._

 **Kyungsoo's Surrender (REMAKE)**

HunSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **Sarah's Surrender**

 **by. Lydia Chance**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Sehun

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 4**

 **.**

 **.++.**

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi dengan detak jantung yang semakin kencang. Sehun bisa membaca usaha Kyungsoo untuk mengertak padanya dan sekarang tubuh besar Sehun menjulang diatasnya dan tangan Sehun di lehernya lebih dari sekedar sikap menantang yang halus; itu adalah ancaman agar Kyungsoo tidak macam-macam. Ada sesuatu dari caranya memanggil Kyungsoo "Sayang" lagi, saat Sehun tahu Kyungsoo benci mendengarnya. Ada sesuatu yang Sehun tidak katakan juga. Sesuatu yang seharusnya telah selesai saat Sehun bertanya pada Kyungsoo, sesuatu yang Sehun biarkan untuk tidak terkatakan. Ini ada disana - kemungkinan sebuah ancaman, kemungkinan sebuah ultimatum.

Sehun mencengkram leher Kyungsoo erat dan kecuali Kyungsoo ingin ada kejadian yang tak menyenangkan terjadi di depan umum, Kyungsoo tidak memiliki pilihan selain berdiri dan membiarkan Sehun membawanya keluar dari restoran. Kyungsoo tahu jika orang lain mengamati mereka saat ini, tangan Sehun pada lehernya sekarang tidak lebih dari hanya sekedar belaian.

Tapi Kyungsoo tahu bedanya.

Kyungsoo tahu dia telah membuat Sehun marah, dan Sehun bermaksud membalas dengan membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari restoran yang membuat Kyungsoo berada pada posisi aman. Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak merasa takut, Tapi tidak dipungkiri Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun selanjutnya dan Kyungsoo menunggu itu dengan gelisah.

Sudah cukup larut saat mereka keluar dari restoran. Perjalanan ke San Antonio memakan waktu lebih dari satu jam, mereka tadi berjalan-jalan di tepian sungai sebelum makan malam dan sekarang saat malam datang dan keramaian hilang dan jalanan tidak seramai seperti yang Kyungsoo harapkan.

Sehun mengambil keuntungan dari keadaan ini. Mereka belum sampai 50 yard berjalan saat Sehun menarik Kyungsoo dari tepian air ke tempat gelap, koridor kecil diantara dua bangunan.

Sehun mengayunkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke arah tembok dan berdiri menjulang di depannya dalam kegelapan. Kedua Lengan Sehun mendarat di kedua sisi kepala Kyungsoo, dan tubuh Sehun menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan jarak terpisah hanya beberapa inchi. Sehun tidak menyentuh Kyungsoo, tapi dengan segala niat dan tujuan, Sehun menjadikan Kyungsoo tawanannya.

"Jangan mencoba untuk berbohong padaku Kyungsoo."

Sehun bicara penuh kemarahan, membisikkan desisan di telinga Kyungsoo. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang tapi Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mendapatkan sedikit pegangan pada emosinya yang sedang berlari.

"Bagaimana aku bohong?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan tegas, garis rahangnya menunjukkan sifat agresif saat dia menempelkan punggungnya lebih jauh ke dinding untuk membuat jaraknya pada Sehun sedikit lebih jauh.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau katakan. Kau mengancam akan tetap bersama pria sialan itu, mengancam akan kembali menggunakan cincin sialan itu." Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dengan memegang telinganya dan memandang tepat di mata Kyungsoo. "Saat kita berdua tahu bahwa itu semua tak akan terjadi."

Sehun mengancam Kyungsoo, pria yang berterus terang, dengan hinaan yang dingin pada suaranya. Kepala Kyungsoo berputar. Aroma tubuh Sehun mengurungnya, memabukkannya, aroma yang membuat dia kecanduan yang mengubah dirinya menjadi bubur. Kyungsoo benci sifat arogannya, tapi dia tak bisa menyangkal ketertarikan seksualnya. Kyungsoo tak bisa menyangkalnya pada dirinya sendiri, tapi dia akan menyangkalnya pada Sehun.

"Itu tidak_"

Kepala Sehun menukik ke bawah dan kata-kata Kyungsoo dipotong dengan bibir Sehun yang menyapu bibirnya. Lidah Sehun masuk jauh ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo dan tangan Sehun memegang lengan Kyungsoo saat Sehun menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke tubuhnya. Pikiran Kyungsoo menyusut mati dalam kebutuhan, panas dan kuat, mencengkram tubuhnya dan melumpuhkan otaknya.

Tangan Sehun meninggalkan belaian pada kulit Kyungsoo dan satu lengan lagi merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo dan mengangkatnya ke arah tubuhnya sementara tangan yang lain jatuh kesamping mereka dan menangkap payudara Kyungsoo dan mulai meremasnya. Sehun mencium Kyungsoo seperti pria yang kelaparan seperti dia sangat lapar dan hanya Kyungsoo, dan hanya Kyungsoo seorang yang bisa menyelamatkannya.

Bibir mereka menempel dan lidah mereka saling mengait saat hasrat lahir diantara mereka. Tangan Sehun melepaskan payudara Kyungsoo dan mengunci wajahnya. Kyungsoo tak bisa bernafas, tak bisa mendapatkan cukup oksigen dan menarik mulutnya dari bawah mulut Sehun dan memalingkan mukanya, mengambil banyak gumpalan udara. Mulut Sehun jatuh ke telinganya saat Sehun menyibakkan rambut Kyungsoo ke belakang bahunya.

"Aku menginginkanmu Kyungsoo, Kau membuatku gila sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu." Suara Sehun serak menggeram di telinga Kyungsoo dan hal itu membuat hati Kyungsoo tergetar.

Kyungsoo tak bisa bicara, tak bisa menciptakan satu katapun dan Kyungsoo menemukan bahwa jawaban tidaklah dibutuhkan saat Sehun menarik mulut Kyungsoo kembali ke mulutnya dan mulai menciumnya kembali dengan dorongan kebutuhan. Kyungsoo tak pernah dicium seperti ini, dengan hasrat yang tak bisa dikalahkan. Sehun melahapnya, mengambil apa yang dibutuhkan darinya, minum dari nafasnya, hidupnya, intisarinya.

Kyungsoo tak tahu berapa lama mereka berciuman, itu terlalu lama; itu tidaklah cukup lama. Tawa kekanak-kanakan datang dari jalanan sampai ke pojok gelap dimana mereka berada, Suara seorang ibu yang memanggil salah satu anaknya.

Mantra diantara mereka telah sirna dan Kyungsoo mendorong Sehun saat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Sehun melepaskan pinggang Kyungsoo dan mengunci kepala Kyungsoo diantara tangannya. Sehun memiringkan wajah Kyungsoo sehingga dia bisa melihat matanya dan mempelajarinya untuk beberapa lama dalam diam. Ekspresi Sehun gelap dan tidak terduga di malam hari. Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang Sehun sedang coba untuk lihat.

Sehun bersandar ke bawah, dan dengan lembut mencium dahi Kyungsoo. Sentuhan itu singkat tapi tidak sesingkat itu hingga Kyungsoo tak bisa merasakan akibatnya. Itu adalah kelembutan yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya dari Sehun, dan kebingungan muncul di mata Kyungsoo saat Sehun meraih tangannya dan membawanya kembali ke jalan.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Sehun ke mobil dalam diam, Hati Kyungsoo berdetak dengan kencang saat Sehun tetap menggenggam jemarinya.

Sehun mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke dalam mobil dan saat Sehun duduk kembali di belakang kemudi dia tidak melihat kembali ke arah Kyungsoo atau berkata sesuatu lagi.

Tapi Sehun mengangkat tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan memainkan jemari Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya dan membelai kedepan dan ke belakang jari manis Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak bercincin lagi dengan ibu jarinya. Tangannya tidak lama berada di tangan Kyungsoo untuk beberapa mil; Sehun terus membelai jari-jari Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya, menggosok telapak tangannya, dan meluncurkan bantalan jari-jarinya ke kuku Kyungsoo yang berwarna.

SUV besar melaju melalui bermil-mil jalanan saat tangan Sehun terus mempelajari kontur jemari Kyungsoo. Beberapa kata terucap diantara mereka, Sehun bertanya apakah Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, Sehun menunjuk ke arah bulan yang mulai muncul di langit.

Kyungsoo menjawab Sehun dengan lembut, terlalu terkejut dengan sikap Sehun yang begitu baik. Kemarahan Sehun yang tidak senonoh tampaknya hilang seutuhnya dan pria ini ditempat ini sekarang menjadi pria yang tidak dia kenal. Pria yang tidak dia kenal, tapi pria yang amat sangat dia khawatirkan akan menjadi pria yang akan dia ketahui lebih baik lagi.

.

.

.++

"Apa?" Suara Baekhyun bernada kaget dan heran saat dia meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Apakah kau tahu siapa Oh Sehun?" Kyungsoo bertanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kyungsoo_" Suara Baekhyun menyusut kecil dan dari reaksi Baekhyun ini Kyungsoo sadar bahwa Baekhyun tahu dengan pasti siapa yang dia tanyakan.

"Aku menganggap jawabannya adalah Ya." Kyungsoo berkata.

"Ya, dan jawabannya adalah jangan pernah berpikir soal itu." Suara Baekhyun memaksa.

"Seburuk itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

Sahabat Kyungsoo diam sebentar. "Seburuk itu dan lebih banyak lagi. Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. Kami pergi ke San Antonio semalam untuk makan malam." Kyungsoo berusaha untuk meringankan suaranya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak melakukannya." Kaget, darah segar hadir dari suara Baekhyun.

"ya. Kami pergi-"

Baekhyun memotong Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana dengan Kris? Serius, aku pikir pria ini tidak cemburuan tapi aku tak yakin dia akan suka jika kau berkencan dengan pria lain."

"itu bukan kencan, Aku putus dengan Kris pagi tadi."

Keheningan muncul dari ujung telepon. Kyungsoo menunggu ledakan yang dia tahu akan datang. Kyungsoo tidak salah.

"Kau tidak bisa kencan dengan Oh Sehun, Kyungsoo. Aku senang kau putus dengan Kris. Aku tidak akan bilang aku tidak suka itu. Pria itu tak pantas untukmu dan aku tak pernah membayangkan kalian berdua akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok. Tapi kau tak bisa memulai hubungan dengan Oh Sehun. Aku melarangnya."

"kau melarangnya?" Kyungsoo menemukan ada humor dalam pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Sangat."

"Oke, katakan padaku apa yang kau tahu soal Sehun." Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada suara seperti akan mengakhiri percakapan.

"Aku tahu dia seorang player. Tapi dia lebih buruk dari itu. Dia seorang pemakai. Dia pelacur pria Kyungsoo. Dia kaya, dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dia mencoba semua wanita dalam radius 100 mil."

Kyungsoo curiga, "Kau pernah tidur dengannya Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang paling mengganggu pikirannya.

"Tidak! Aku bahkan belum pernah bicara dengannya. Dan kau juga seharusnya tidak. Apakah kau tahu siapa Jung Krystal?"

Kyungsoo seperti mengenal nama ini, tapi dia tidak dapat mengingatnya. "Tidak."

"Baiklah. Sekitar enam bulan yang lalu Krystal mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun. Mereka pergi berkencan beberapa kali, Krystal amat sangat jatuh cinta. Maksudku benar-benar amat sangat jatuh cinta. Sehun menidurinya tiga kali dan Sehun lalu mencampakkannya. Dan Kyungsoo, serius, Krystal itu cantik, Pintar_"

"Aku paham."

"kau paham? Sehun itu sebuah kabar buruk. Setelah istrinya meninggal _"

"istrinya meninggal?" Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat di tenggorokkannya. Kyungsoo tak pernah punya pikiran bahwa Sehun pernah menikah dulu. Kyungsoo merasa terganggu oleh informasi yang tidak nyaman ini. Dan apakah Sehun juga mempunyai anak?

"Ya. Tiga atau empat tahun yang lalu. Istrinya mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal. Sejak itu Sehun menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Mereka berdua pasti amat saling mencintai. Sehun berubah menjadi seorang pertapa dan tidak meninggalkan rumah selama setahun. Semua orang mengatakan dia hancur dan gosip mengatakan bahwa Sehun sangat setia pada istrinya. Tapi tiba-tiba, dalam satu kedipan mata, dan tanpa alasan yang jelas, Sehun keluar dan menjadi seperti sekarang. Dan sejak itu sampai sekarang sama. Sehun mengatakan pada Dolan Carver bahwa dia tak akan pernah menikah lagi dan Dolan mengatakan hal itu kepada Savannah Henderson."

Kyungsoo mencoba mencerna informasi itu dengan gelisah. "Apakah Dia punya anak?"

"Tidak, yang aku tahu tidak." Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi dan Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Serius Kyungsoo, Kau tak bisa memulai hubungan dengannya. Suho sudah cukup menghancurkanmu. Sekarang kau baru saja putus dengan Kris. Tidak ada hal baik yang bisa datang dari ini. Jangan bodoh."

Keheningan muncul diantara mereka sebentar dan Saat Kyungsoo tetap diam, Baekhyun bertanya, "Bagaimana Kris menyikapi keputusanmu?"

"Dia membujukku agar tidak melakukannya." Kyungsoo berkata.

"Tak diragukan. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu berapa lama yang dia butuhkan untuk menemukan wanita yang tak bisa melihat muslihatnya."

"Muslihat apa?", Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Pria gay itu menyembunyikan homeseksualitasnya."

"Dia bukan seorang gay." Kyungsoo berkata

Baekhyun menghela nafas." Aku tak perdulu dia Gay atau bukan. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa pria Gay bukan suami yang baik." Baekhyun berhenti sesaat lalu menekankan lagi pernyataannya. "Untuk wanita maksudnya."

"Aku tak akan berargumen denganmu soal itu. Itu hal yang tidak usah dibahas karena kami tidak akan menikah."

"Jadi Katakan padaku soal kencan yang bukan kencan itu." Baekhyun kembali membawa percakapan ke persoalan Oh Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengalami sedikit masalah untuk mengikutinya. "Itu sebenarnya sebuah pertemuan bisnis. Aku mencoba untuk meminta bantuannya untuk mendanai rumah jompo."

Baekhyun mengetahui Kyungsoo yang tak kenal lelah untuk menolong sekolah. "Ya Tuhan. Aku tak bisa percaya kau punya nyali untuk untuk meminta padanya. Hal itu akan memakan uang yang sangat banyak. Bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Dia ingin tahu kenapa aku berpikir dia akan menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu di Top Hill sementara dia tidak tinggal disitu. Dan Satu-satunya alasan yang bisa aku berikan adalah karena itu suatu hal yang benar untuk dilakukan."

"jadi dia tidak berjanji akan memberikan uang itu?"

"Belum."

"Dan itu saja? Semalaman hanya itu?"

"Ya, itu dan dia meminta aku untuk memutuskan pertunanganku dan mencoba untuk_"

"Dia alasan kenapa kau memutuskan pertunanganmu?"

"Apakah kau baru saja menumpuk dua permasalahan menjadi satu?" Kyungsoo bertanya. "Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku akan memulai sesuatu dengan Sehun, tapi dia yang membuatku sadar bahwa hubunganku dengan Kris tak akan berhasil."

"Apakah kau tidur dengannya?"

"Apa? Tidak!"

"Apakah kau yakin? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi denganmu sampai kau bisa menyadari Kris adalah suatu kesalahan."

Kyungsoo tidak melihat alasan untuk tidak berkata jujur. " Pria ini benar-benar menarik. Dia sexy."

"Apakah dia menciummu?"

Kyungsoo berpikir tentang akibat yang sangat efektif dari kebersamaan mereka. Menggambarkan hubungan mereka tak lebih dari sekedar ciuman tidaklah benar. Tapi Kyungsoo tak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikan emosi yang nyaris kasar yang Sehun berikan padanya. Dan Kyungsoo juga tak ingin mencobanya.

" Ya. Dia menciumku."

"Lalu?." Baekhyun menuntut.

"Lau Apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Apakah itu asyik?"

"Aku memutuskan tunanganku. Iya kan?"

"Paham. Sekali lagi, Jangan tidur dengannya. Aku peringatkan padamu, Aku tak mau menjadi orang yang memunguti puing-puing kehancuranmu."

Kyungsoo menyerap pernyataan Baekhyun sebagai peringatan terakhir.

"Aku Catat."

.

.

.++

Kyungsoo menghabiskan hari dengan menonton film tua dari kaset ketika di luar hujan. Kaset milik neneknya, dan walau gambarnya tidak bisa lebih jelas, tapi Kyungsoo bisa dengan mudah melupakan kecemasannya saat melihat beberapa wanita klasik dari tahun delapan puluhan.

Sudah jam Sembilan tepat dan matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam saat bel rumahnya berbunyi. Kyungsoo sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa dan tubuhnya melonjak saat suara nyaring bel itu menggema di ruangan. Kyungsoo langsung duduk tegak dan memandang ke pintu.

Rasa takut menghampirinya saat Kyungsoo sadar bahwa dia sendirian di farm kecil ini. Rumahnya terpencil dan bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali dalam hidupnya dia mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Jarang, jika pun pernah. Rumahnya setidaknya berada sekitar satu mil dari tetangga terdekatnya, jika seseorang ingin berkunjung, mereka biasanya menelpon dulu.

Untuk lebih jelasnya, tumbuh di kota besar membuat Kyungsoo waspada terhadap orang asing. Kyungsoo tak pernah merasa nyaman berada di tempat ini sendirian. Kalau siang hari lain halnya, tapi malam hari sepenuhnya berbeda. Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan sementara kaset The texas Chain saw Massacre yang sedang dia tonton, dia berdiri dan menggosok telapak tangannya ke samping celana pendek yang dia kenakan dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu.

Daun pintu model lama tidak mempunyai lubang untuk mengintip, tapi mempunyai tiga kaca yang ditempelkan di pintu tepat setinggi mata. Lampu serambi tidak menyala dan Kyungsoo sadar bahwa jika dia melihat ke luar lewat kaca di pintu dengan lampu di dalam ruang tamunya menyala maka siapapun yang ada di luar akan melihatnya lebih jelas dari pada dia dapat melihat mereka. Tapi jika dia menyalakan lampu serambi lebih dulu, siapapun di luar sana akan tahu dia ada di dalam. Langkah kakinya melambat saat Kyungsoo berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan dan kakinya hampir tidak bisa menyangganya karena gemetar.

Kyungsoo mengangkat telponnya dan berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan terpaku. Bel berbunyi kembali dan seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

"Kyungsoo Buka pintunya." Saat Kyungsoo mengenali suara teriakkan itu dia hampir jatuh ke lantai karena lega.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu saat dia berusaha untuk menormalkan nafasnya dan dia lalu menyalakan lampu serambi. Kyungsoo melihat lewat jendela dan Sehun berdiri dan Sehun mulai basah oleh percikan air hujan yang menerpa atap. Kyungsoo membuka kunci pintu tetapi membiarkan kunci rantai tetap terpasang lalu dia menarik daun pintu untuk membuka beberapa inchi.

"kau membuatku takut setengah mati. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Buka pintu," Dia memerintah dengan membentak.

Dengan pesan Baekhyun untuk jangan tidur dengan Sehun berbunyi di kepalanya, Kyungsoo hanya ragu sebentar lalu dia mendorong pintu tertutup dan membuka kunci rantainya. Saat dia menarik pintu untuk membuka, Sehun mendorong pintu dengan telapak tangannya dan membuka pintu dengan lebar untuk bisa masuk ke dalam. Menutup pintu kembali melawan hujan dan angin, dia berbalik lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

Dengan rasa takut yang masih tersisa, perut Kyungsoo mulai berputar dengan kedatangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba di malam hari. Halilintar tiba-tiba menyambar di luar dan Kyungsoo tersentak dan menyilangkan tangan di dadanya saat dia melangkah mundur ke belakang. Tubuh Kyungsoo merinding saaat Sehun menangkap dan menahan tatapan Kyungsoo.

Pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun bagai terdengar kembali dengan keras di dalam otak Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo ingat pada pesan sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengingat bahwa Sehun berbahaya bagi kesehatan jiwanya dan ancaman bagi keseimbangannya.

Sehun berdiri di depan pintu memandang Kyungsoo, tidak melangkah ke depan mendekati Kyungsoo dan tidak mengatakan apapun juga. Kyungsoo memandang Sehun sembari berusaha untuk mengontrol irama detak jantungnya yang terlalu cepat. Kyungsoo mengenali bentuk lingkaran kekuatan pada diri Sehun; _Sehun memancarkan maskulinitas saat Sehun balik memandang Kyungsoo_. Sehun memiliki kekuatan berbahaya yang menarik bagi Kyungsoo, tubuhnya yang tinggi benar-benar menggoda saat dia berdiri di depan Kyungsoo, bajunya basah oleh hujan. Rambutnya lebih hitam dari biasanya, helaian basah rambutnya berkilau di bawah sinar lampu saat mereka menempel di dahinya, kontras yang mencolok pada kulitnya yang kegelap-gelapan.

"Kau sudah menelpon?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara yang dalam lalu melembut.

Pikiran Kyungsoo terpecah saat dia berpikir soal telpon percakapannya dengan Baekhyun yang menanyakan soal Sehun. Lalu Kyungsoo sadar apa yang Sehun tanyakan; _Sehun bertanya apakah dia sudah menelpon untuk mengakhiri pertunangannya._

"Ya." Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas.

"kau memutuskannya?" Sehun menegaskan.

"Ya." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan pelan. Sehun mendorong pintu dengan botnya dan berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo. Mata Sehun memandang sesuatu diantara mereka tapi Kyungsoo terlalu gugup untuk ikut memandangnya. Sehun memancarkan satu pemikiran yang menunjukkan tidak ada tanda untuk menyerah saat dia maju ke depan ke arah Kyungsoo, berjalan dengan keangkuhan yang sudah tertanam dalam dirinya.

Kyungsoo melangkah mundur lagi dan mengangkat tangannya untuk memperingatkan.

"Tapi_"

Sehun meraih tangannya dan memutus kata-katanya. "Tidak ada tapi."

Sehun menarik Kyungsoo kearahnya dan gerakan paksa pada tangannya itu membuat tubuh Kyungsoo terdorong ke tubuh Sehun. Dada Kyungsoo menabrak dada Sehun dan tangan Sehun yang lain melingkar ke tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Akhirnya Tuhan." Sehun bergumam saat mulutnya merendah ke mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa aroma tubuh Sehun menyelimutinya dan kebutuhan, dengan cepat dan segera berpacu ke pembuluh darahnya. Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sehun dan membalas ciumannya; _tekanan tubuh Sehun pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang memabukkan memberikan keinginan untuk menyerah tanpa belas kasihan_. Denyut nadinya menari dengan hasrat dan Kyungsoo mengendarai ombak yang berdesis ke dalam aliran darahnya, mengabaikan peringatan.

"Hentikan!" Otaknya berteriak dari dalam. Sehun melepaskan pergelangan tangannya, berpindah ke bawah baju kaos Kyungsoo dan melucuti kemejanya lewat kepalanya, gerakan itu membuat ciuman mereka terlepas dan mendorong lengan Kyungsoo terlepas dari leher Sehun.

Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut dan itu menjadi katalisator yang dia butuhkan untuk kembali memperoleh pegangan pada emosinya yang berpacu. Kyungsoo menelan ludah beberapa kali dan Sehun memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menjepit tangannya diantara mereka dan mulai mendorong dada Sehun. Kyungsoo perlu memperlambat Sehun.

Sehun bergerak terlalu cepat padanya. Benar-benar terlalu cepat. Walaupun Kyungsoo sangat yakin dia akan menyerah pada Sehun, tapi ini terlalu cepat. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah tidak yakin lagi. Percakapannya dengan Baekhyun telah menyadarkan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo merasa dia telah mendapatkan pencerahan soal Sehun. Itu bukan sesuatu yang disukai olehnya juga.

Sehun merasakan penolakan Kyungsoo dan rasa frustasi melandanya. Kebahagiaan dia rasakan hanya dengan mendapatkan Kyungsoo di tangannya dan menciumnya benar-benar lebih dari sekedar membahagiakan. Ini semua di luar pemahamannya dan pengalamannya bahwa Kyungsoo tak menginginkan melakukan seperti ini. Sehun memandang ke bawah ke arah bra katun putih sederhana Kyungsoo dan ketidaksabaran meledak di dalam dirinya. Kulitnya putih, tonjolan di atas payudaranya membuat Sehun merasa nyeri. Sehun merasakan keinginan tajam yang mendesak untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo, untuk mendapatkannya lewat hubungan seksual dan untuk meredakan ketegangan di pahanya.

Fakta bahwa Kyungsoo berusaha untuk memperlambatnya benar-benar tidak dapat diterima. Sehun meraih Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo mengambil baju kaosnya dari tangan Sehun dan mundur darinya. Kyungsoo menutupi payudaranya dengan baju kaosnya dan melangkah jauh dari jangkauan Sehun. Kyungsoo mendengar geraman rendah dan dalam berasal dari dada Sehun terdengar bagai hewan yang terluka. Ekspresi di wajah Sehun membuat Kyungsoo menjauh dan membuat jarak diantara mereka. Kyungsoo melangkah ke belakang meja untuk membuat penghalang tambahan diantara mereka dan dengan cepat memakai kembali baju kaosnya. Baju Kaosnya terbalik tapi sungguh Kyungsoo tidak akan mengambil waktu untuk memperbaikinya.

Kyungsoo mengamati Sehun seperti dia anjing gila yang akan menyerang. Sehun tetap berdiri pada tempatnya dan mengamati Kyungsoo dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lari begitu mudah?"

Tatapan Sehun menyapu tubuh Kyungsoo, naik ke wajahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menipu yang malas. Nada suara Sehun dan raut wajah Sehun mengirimkan panah baru tuntutan ke tulang belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memandang mata Sehun tanpa berkedip. "kau tak punya banyak pilihan."

Sehun tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kaulah yang tak punya banyak pilihan."

Sehun mulai berjalan menuju ke arah Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo merasakan sedikit goresan histeris pada dirinya.

"Mundur!" Kyungsoo menjerit.

Sehun berhenti sebentar tapi kata-kata Sehun selanjutnya tidak membuat Kyungsoo nyaman, walau suaranya menjadi lembut. "Kau harus berdamai dengan dirimu pada apa yang akan terjadi, Sayang."

Hati Kyungsoo tercengkram oleh kata-kata Sehun dan getaran kepanikkan berubah menjadi bahaya nyata bahwa Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengontrol situasi. Bagaimana dia harus menghentikan seorang pria dari menidurinya saat tubuhnya sendiri memohon kepada pikirannya untuk membiarkannya? Kyungsoo terkejut oleh rasa adanya gumpalan di belakang tenggorokannya yang memberikan sinyal bahwa air matanya sudah mendekat. Salah menelan ludah dan memutar tangannya.

"Aku tidak siap!" Dia berteriak. "Apa kau benar-benar tega mengintimidasiku untuk berhubungan seks denganmu?"

Kerutan gelap mewarnai raut wajahnya dan membuatnya terlihat lebih jantan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengintimidasimu." Kyungsoo ngeri saat merasakan air matanya hadir saat dia berusaha untuk bicara. Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk berkedip agar air mata itu hilang tapi dia tak bisa membuat pita suaranya menuruti perintahnya. Kyungsoo menundukkan matanya dari Sehun.

Sehun merasa musnah saat melihat air mata di mata Kyungsoo. Sehun melangkah maju ke arah Kyungsoo dengan ide samar-samar untuk memberikan Kyungsoo semacam kenyamanan tetapi Kyungsoo lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Jengkel pada dirinya sendiri yang telah menyebabkan kekacauan ini, Sehun lalu berusaha untuk meredakan air mata Kyungsoo.

"Tak bermaksud untuk mengintimidasimu Sayang. Hanya sebagai langkah lanjutan, hanya itu." Sehun berusaha untuk membuat suaranya rendah dan menenangkan, Tapi tak yakin apakah itu berhasil. "kita bertemu, kita sama-sama tertarik, kau kehilangan pacarmu." Sehun bahkan menolak untuk menggunakan kata tunangan lagi, itu hanya akan membuatnya marah saat dia berpikir betapa dekatnya pria lain untuk memiliki Kyungsoo. "Sekarang kita tidur bersama."

Sehun melihat Kyungsoo menelan ludah dan matanya menajam padanya. "hanya seperti itu?" Suaranya lembut tapi penuh tekad.

"Tidak butuh kecerdasan tinggi untuk memahami hal seperti ini Sayang." Kata-kata jawaban itu terucap sebelum Sehun mampu untuk menghentikan dirinya. Sehun tahu begitu kata sindiran ini keluar dari mulutnya maka dia akan menghancurkan semuanya. Sehun melihat Kyungsoo mengambil nafas pada respon sarkastisnya dan Sehun tahu dia akan segera mendengar kemarahan terbesar Kyungsoo.

"Keluar dari rumahku." Suara teriakkan Kyungsoo bagai pisau belati pada Sehun.

Kyungsoo melemparkan bahunya dan Sehun dapat melihat tulang belakang Kyungsoo menegang seperti besi sudah di tancapkan disana. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku Kyungsoo?"

"Aku ingin waktu untuk mengenalmu sebelum kita berbaring di tempat tidur."

Itu jawaban sederhana tapi Sehun tak perduli sedikitpun dengan itu, "kenapa?" Sehun bertanya pada Kyungsoo dengan suara yang lebih dari sekedar gangguan pada diri seorang pria.

"Kenapa?"

"itu pertanyaannya. Kenapa kita harus menunggu?" Kenapa pula Kyungsoo mau menunggu saat itu tidak akan menghasilkan apapun?

Menunggu akan membuat dia bertambah nafsu, bertambah terburu-buru, tambah tidak sabar dengannya. Sehun bukan pria yang sabar. "Apakah kau serius?" Kyungsoo terdengar benar-benar tercengang.

"Ya."

"Kita harus menunggu karena kita butuh waktu untuk saling mengenal. Karena setelah aku tahu siapa kamu, aku akan tahu apakah aku ingin tidur denganmu." Kyungsoo mengatakan semua kata-kata itu sekaligus padanya seperti dia sedang mengatakan sesuatu kepada seseorang yang menolak untuk belajar.

"Tidak ada satu orang pun yang ingin tidur bersama setelah mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain." Sehun mulai bicara blak-blakan. Sehun memandang tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas dan ke bawah dan menaikkan alisnya. "Kau harus memakannya selagi panas."

"Memakannya selagi panas?" Kyungsoo tahu dia terus mengulangi apapun yang Sehun katakan. Kyungsoo seperti tak bisa mencegahnya. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya.

Kyungsoo mengamati Sehun yang menyapukan jari tangannya ke rambutnya dengan gerakan kejengkelan pria lugu. Sehun memalingkan mukanya lalu kembali lagi memandang Kyungsoo dengan memperlihatkan kefrustasiannya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau tunggu. Aku ingin tidur denganmu. Hanya itu yang ku mau, Begitu sederhana."

"Hanya itu yang kau mau? Kau benar-benar kasar, Kau kasar dan tidak Sabaran dan _"

Sehun menyela Kyungsoo dengan desisan, "Maafkan apa yang telah aku katakan! mungkin kau belum menyadari, tapi aku sudah tidak merokok selama 2 hari!" Mulut Sehun membentuk garis ketegangan, matanya panas pada mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam dan memandangnya. "Apa? kenapa?"

Mulutnya membentuk garis lurus. "Karena kau tidak menyukainya."

Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata-kata. Untuk sesaat dia kehilangan kata-kata. Sehun berhenti merokok untuknya? Kebahagiaan kecil merekah dari dalam dirinya dan mulai menyebar, teradiasi ke luar dari dalam dirinya.

Lalu Sehun berbicara lagi. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan Kyungsoo? Apa yang bisa membuat celana dalammu itu terlepas."

Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dalam dan menghentikan dirinya untuk meminta Sehun keluar dari rumahnya. Kemarahan dan keterkejutan dalam jumlah yang sama memompa ke dalam dirinya. Pria ini benar-benar berpikir dia bisa mengatakan apapun yang dia rasakan. Jadi kenapa tidak memberikannya jawaban?

"Teman wanitaku bilang kau seorang player. Kau mempermainkan wanita dan mencampakkan mereka, Dia memperingatkan aku _"

"Ini teman wanita yang sama yang bersamamu di Cut-n-Shoot?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara datar.

"Ya. Kenapa?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya ke arah Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin tahu siapa yang bicara jelek soal aku." Sehun tahu dia sudah membuat banyak wanita di daerah ini marah padanya. Tapi Sehun tidak mengenali teman Kyungsoo malam itu. Setahu dia, dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu dan entah itu benar atau salah, Sehun tak tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo mendapatkan informasi yang dia dapatkan sekarang ini.

"jadi kau membantah?" Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangannya menunggu jawaban.

Sehun tidak keberatan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Aku tidak mempermainkan wanita dan mencampakkan mereka. Kami bersama, lalu tidak berhasil. Selesai."

"Dan apakah wanita-wanita itu setuju? Atau kau yang memutuskan bahwa itu berakhir?" Kyungsoo bertanya padanya dengan nada yang hampir sama dengan mengatakan pikirannya bahwa Sehun lebih rendah dari ular.

Sehun mengamati Kyungsoo sebentar dalam diam. Suasana hatinya sudah berganti dari air mata menjadi kemarahan. Dia menjadi lengket dan membutuhkan dan Sehun bahkan belum bisa sampai pada celananya. Dan kenapa tidak dia berlari ke arah yang berlawanan?

"Aku sungguh tak butuh hinaanmu Kyungsoo."

"Tak masalah. Kau tak butuh hinaanku dan aku tak akan menjadi pelacur gampangan dan membentangkan kakiku untukmu. Jadi satu masalah terpisahkan dan tinggal satu masalah lagi." Kyungsoo tahu dia tak akan mendapatkan pertolongan apapun dari Sehun, jadi dia tak harus perduli untuk tidak membuatnya marah. "Kita bisa pindah ke permasalahan awal kenapa aku menemuimu. Apakah kau akan menolongku atau tidak?"

Kyungsoo sungguh tak terkejut saat Sehun melintasi ruangan dan berdiri di hadapannya. Kyungsoo tak terkejut tapi dia tak bisa menghindari rasa gemetar yang menjalar di tulang punggungnya. Kyungsoo mengangkat dagunya dan berdiri dengan tegak sementara dia menunggu apa reaksi Sehun selanjutnya.

Kyungsoo tak perlu menunggu lama. Sehun mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya yang kapalan dan menarik dagunya hingga mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Jangan membuat kesalahan dengan berpikir kau bisa mengontrolku, Sayang. Aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu soal itu sebelumnya. Kita akan membicarakan masalah kedua setelah masalah pertama terselesaikan. Dan masalah pertama selesai saat kau telanjang di atas tempat tidurku. Kau ingin mengenal aku? Baik. Aku akan menjemputmu besok jam tujuh malam. Siap-siaplah."

Mulut Sehun mendarat di mulut Kyungsoo dan Sehun mencium Kyungsoo hanya sekali sebelum dia berbalik, berjalan ke pintu dan keluar.

.

.

.++

Kyungsoo tak bisa berpikir hal lainnya kecuali "kencan" nya dan saat jam tujuh malam tiba besok malamnya, Kyungsoo sangat gugup. Tak ada banyak tempat yang bisa didatangi di sekitar sini dan Kyungsoo sangat ragu bahwa mereka akan kembali pergi ke San Antonio. Sehingga Kyungsoo memilih untuk berdandan santai dengan memakai celana capri dan kaos katun, sendal perak berhak pendek melengkapi penampilannya dan dia sudah sangat siap sekarang.

Kyungsoo beberapa menit lebih awal dan tidak melihat alasan untuk berpura-pura telat, sehingga dia duduk di ayunan tua di serambi dan menunggu Sehun datang.

Tidak lama kemudian Sehun datang dan Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak membawa SUV-nya melainkan membawa truk diesel pick up yang dia pakai saat bertemu pertama kali dengan Kyungsoo. Kenangan hari itu menyelinap ke dalam dirinya dan menyadari dia akan naik ke dalam mobil itu sekarang memberikan getaran ketidakberdayaan pada dirinya. Kyungsoo dengan cepat melawan kegelisahannya dan mengingatkan dirinya bahwa dia memiliki kontrol penuh terhadap tindakannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengunci pintu rumahnya, meraih tasnya dan berjalan menuju truk. Sehun mendorong pintu penumpang dari dalam dan Kyungsoo menariknya agar terbuka lalu dia siap-siap melangkah. Kyungsoo mengangkat dirinya naik dan beberapa detik kemudian dia sudah duduk di sebelah Sehun dan pintu sudah tertutup.

Truk tetap menyala saat Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo untuk memasangkan sabuk pengamannya seperti Kyungsoo anak berusia empat tahun yang tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tapi apapun alasannya, hal itu tidak membuat Kyungsoo terganggu seperti mungkin seharusnya, sebaliknya Kyungsoo merasa aman sebentar kemudian merasa benar-benar aman. Saat Sehun selesai dia kembali ke jok pengemudianya dan sekilas memandang ke arah Kyungsoo, pandangan yang tidak bisa dibaca, lalu mulai mengemudikan truk ke arah berlawanan dengan arah kedatangannya. Sehun menggerakkan badannya mencari kenyamanan mengemudi sambil menggerutu , "Wanita Kota."

Pandangan mereka bertemu dan Kyungsoo merasakan efek dari mata Sehun. Kyungsoo menjilat bibirnya, "kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Kau mengunci pintu rumahmu. Kau berada di tempat terpencil, sayang. Menurutmu untuk siapa kau mengunci pintu?"

"Aku tak tahu, kurasa hanya kebiasaan."

"Ya. Wanita kota."

"Aku minta maaf kau tidak menyukainya," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan malas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir aku tidak menyukainya?" Sehun berhenti di persimpangan sebelum berbelok ke jalan beraspal dan memalingkan wajahnya memandang Kyungsoo. Mata Sehun menyapu Kyungsoo, dari kepala, ke badannya, berhenti di payudaranya sebelum kembali memandang wajahnya lagi. "Aku menyukainya." Kata-katanya seperti gerutuan, rendah dan dalam, dan memberikan gelombang rahasia pada perut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi. Dia khawatir Apapun yang akan dikatakannya akan keluar dengan suara yang gemetar, Jadi dia berusaha untuk menjaga ekspresinya tetap netral. Sehun pasti sudah memikirkan bahwa dia tak akan membuat dirinya menjengkelkan semudah yang Sehun inginkan sehingga Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo dan kembali konsentrasi mengemudi.

Kyungsoo tidak bertanya kemana tujuan mereka, tapi itu tidak mengagetkannya saat dua puluh lima menit kemudian Sehun masuk ke wilayah rumahnya.

Sehun menghentikan mobil di depan rumahnya dan sebelum Kyungsoo bisa mengembalikan otaknya yang kacau untuk berfungsi kembali, Sehun turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu penumpang dan menawarkan tangannya kepada Kyungsoo untuk mengajaknya turun, "Kau akan duduk di jok mobil itu sepanjang malam?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah dan menerima tangan Sehun. Sehun menarik Kyungsoo turun dari Truk dan berjalan dengannya, Sehun berjalan di depan mengaitkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo memimpin Kyungsoo memasuki rumahnya.

Kyungsoo mencium aroma wangi saat memasuki rumah Sehun dan Dia tahu seseorang sudah memasak makan malam. Mungkin pembantu rumah tangga Sehun. Sehun mengakui hal itu saat dia berkata. "Aku harap kau lapar. Tao meninggalkan kita makan malam."

"Dia tidak di sini?"

"Tidak, dia pulang."

"Aku pikir dia tinggal denganmu."

"Tidak."

"oh."

Mengetahui bahwa mereka sekarang hanya berdua di rumah yang terpencil dengan mudah membuat banyak pikiran mulai menghantui Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memasukkan pikiran itu ke belakang otaknya.

Sehun mengarahkan Kyungsoo melewati ruang tamu menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas. Sehun mengeluarkan dua bir dan menawarkan satu kepada Kyungsoo. "Mari kita minum dulu sebelum makan."

Kyungsoo membenci bir. Kyungsoo selalu membenci bir dan dia tahu dia selalu akan membenci bir. "Aku bukan penikmat bir."

"Kau ingin sesuatu yang lain?" Sehun bertanya dengan gerutuan kecil.

"Apa yang kau punya?" Kyungsoo tahu dia tak boleh meminum alkohol malam ini, tapi minum untuk menenangkan sarafnya lebih dari dibutuhkan bahkan keharusan.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan," Sehun mengatakannya dengan lembut yang mengindikasikan kepada Kyungsoo apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sehun lebih dari sekedar minuman.

Kyungsoo mengabaikan raut muka Sehun. Kyungsoo menginginkan minuman tapi dia juga harus tetap mengontrol diri. "Wine -cooler?"(botol yang berisi campuran wine, jus buah dan kadang soda)

"Tidak." Kata itu keluar dari mulutnya karena Sehun tak pernah memikirkan untuk membiarkan enam botol wine-cooler mengisi kulkasnya.

"Zinfandel?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Tidak."

"Wine jenis apapun?"

"Tidak."

Kyungsoo mengedip pada Sehun, Kenapa dia bilang Kyungsoo bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan?

Kyungsoo diam saja saat Sehun berjalan ke lemari dan membukanya. Sehun membiarkan pintu lemari terbuka sedikit dan melihat ke dalamnya.

"Tequila, Bourbon, Rum, Vodka, Gin." Suaranya yang gelap mengecil saat dia berjinjit dan menyingkirkan beberapa benda di dalam lemari dan lalu dia kembali berdiri. "Tak ada Scotch."

"Vodka dan juice apa pun yang kau punya."

"Hanya orange Juice yang aku minum."

"Boleh."

"Oke kalau begitu." Sehun menurunkan satu gelas dari lemari di atas dan mengisinya dengan es.

"tolong jangan terlalu keras."

"Tidak masalah."

Kyungsoo berdiri di samping Sehun saat Sehun membuat campuran minumannya. Sehun membuka kaleng birnya dan memberikan gelas minuman Kyungsoo kepadanya. Sehun berdiri di depan Kyungsoo, Sehun meletakkan kaleng birnya di depan Kyungsoo sebagai tanda ajakan untuk bersulang.

"Mari bersulang untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan waktu sesingkat mungkin."

"itu tidak terlalu bagus."

Tapi Kyungsoo tetap mendentingkan gelasnya ke kaleng bir Sehun, mengangkatnya dan meminumnya. Rasa vodkanya tak terlalu keras tapi sama sekali tidak "ringan."

"Tidak bagus?" Sehun bertanya. "Aku pikir kau ingin kita saling mengenal."

"Ya, aku ingin. Hanya_sudahlah lupakan. Ini bagus." Kyungsoo meminum lagi dan menikmati rasa jeruk sebelum menelannya dan menikmati sedikit aliran panas dari Vodka-nya. Walaupun Kyungsoo menikmati minumannya tapi dia memperingati dirinya untuk berhati-hati.

"Mari pergi dan duduk di luar. Kita bisa minum beberapa saat dan bersantai sebentar sebelum makan."

"Kita tak bisa minum terlalu banyak nanti kau tak bisa menyetir."

Sehun mengabaikan komentar itu dan mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke luar lewat pintu belakang. Kyungsoo tidak mendapatkan firasat bahwa Sehun tidak bermaksud untuk mengantarkannya pulang malam ini. Itu bisa datang nanti, saat Sehun bisa memberikan vodka lebih banyak lagi pada Kyungsoo. Sehun tidak berniat untuk membuat Kyungsoo mabuk dan mengambil keuntungan dari itu, Tapi kenapa tidak Kyungsoo menginap malam ini? Sehun suka dengan pemikiran Kyungsoo berada di rumahnya untuk beberapa hari; _Pemikiran Kyungsoo berkeliaran dengan bertelanjang kaki di pagi hari menghampiri Sehun dan memberikannya kebahagiaan._ Kenyataan bahwa Sehun tidak pernah menginginkan perempuan lain di dalam rumahnya sejak istrinya meninggal merayap kedalam pikirannya dan memberikan peringatan yang tidak bersuara, namun Sehun dengan segera memaksa pemikirannya itu untuk pergi ke belakang kepalanya.

Sehun memimpin Kyungsoo melewati jalan berbatu sampai mencapai gazebo luas yang Sehun bangun beberapa tahun lalu. Sehun membuat tempat duduk yang langsung terpasang di bagian dalam gazebo, dan Sehun mendorong Kyungsoo ke sebuah bangku yang berbantal.

Kyungsoo duduk dan Sehun duduk menyudut dari tempat Kyungsoo. Sehingga Sehun bisa mengamati Kyungsoo. Dia bisa melihat segala hal yang Kyungsoo pikirkan dan merasakannya tepat di mata Kyungsoo, dan Sehun berencana untuk mengambil semua nuansa dari Kyungsoo dan mempelajari semua yang bisa dia pelajari. Sehun harus mengetahui apa yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo bahagia sehingga Sehun dengan mudah menekan tombolnya untuk membahagiakannya.

Sehun meminum birnya dan membiarkan matanya mengembara kepada Kyungsoo. "kau punya bibir yang paling indah." Sehun tak bermaksud untuk dengan segera merayu, kata-kata itu hanya menggelincir keluar saat dia berusaha untuk berpikir sesuatu yang pantas untuk dikatakan dalam "fase mengenal dirimu," sesuatu yang akan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit santai dan tidak tegang.

Mata Kyungsoo jatuh pada minumannya lalu dia meminum dengan cepat. "Kau pikir begitu?"

Sehun mengamati Kyungsoo, mencari cela pada wajahnya, "Ya, Mulutmu sempurna."

"Gigiku runcing."

Sehun hampir saja mengerang dengan keras. "Ya gigimu runcing."

Kyungsoo mendengar suara erangan yang Sehun coba tahan dan jari-jarinya gemetar saat dia kembali meneguk minumannya. Cara Sehun menyetujuinya membuat Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Sehun menyukai giginya. Tidak ada nada suara negatif sama sekali. Sebaliknya, Sehun mengamati bibirnya dan Kyungsoo mendapatkan firasat Sehun berusaha untuk tidak meraih dan menyentuhnya.

Kyungsoo selalu minum dengan standard ringan dan Vodka ini telah membuat tubuhnya hangat.

"Berapa usiamu?" Kyungsoo tak bisa percaya dia menanyakan hal itu dengan keras. Santai Kyungsoo. Pertanyaannya itu muncul di kepalanya dan kata-kata itu melayang keluar.

"32. Kau?" Tangan Sehun meraih dan menyelipkan rambut Kyungsoo di telinganya.

"27"

"Setua itu ya?" Sehun menggoda Kyungsoo. "Kau sudah melalui banyak hal dalam hidup."

Kyungsoo memliki masa lalu yang Sehun tidak ketahui sama sekali. Mungkin ini tidak adil bahwa Kyungsoo mengetahui tentang pernikahan Sehun dan Sehun sama sekali tidak mengetahui soal dirinya. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui soal pernikahannya, yang dia tahu hanya Sehun pernah menikah dan berakhir dengan tragis.

"Aku sudah hidup cukup lama. Atau rasanya sudah lama."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Apakah kelas tempatmu mengajar penuh dengan remaja yang memusingkan?" Sehun bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa pelan pada pertanyaan Sehun.

"Mereka tak terlalu memusingkan." Kyungsoo mengamati Sehun sesaat sementara Sehun meminum birnya.

Sehun mengamati Kyungsoo yang sedang memandangnya. Mulut Sehun menyeringai kecil saat Kyungsoo terus mengamatinya, "Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya dengan suaranya yang dalam.

"Apa kau benar-benar berhenti merokok karena kau tahu aku tidak menyukainya?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya aku memang sedang berusaha untuk berhenti merokok."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa yang kau coba pancing, sayang? Kau ingin aku mengatakan sesuatu yang romantis atau kau ingin kebenaran?"

"Oh, kupikir aku sudah tahu yang sebenarnya, jadi sebaiknya yang romantis saja sekarang." Sehun ragu sebentar lalu dia menyentuh rambut Kyungsoo lagi, menyibakkannya ke belakang telinganya dengan cara yang sama seperti beberapa detik yang lalu. Rasa panas melanda Kyungsoo Saat Kyungsoo sadar bahwa saat berbicara dengan lancar Sehun benar-benar tak bisa membuat tangannya berhenti menyentuhnya. Ibu jari Sehun dengan lembut membelai telinga Kyungsoo lalu turun ke pipinya. Sehun menarik nafas dalam.

"Romantis Ya?" Saat Kyungsoo mengangguk, Sehun melanjutkan, "Kau cantik." Sehun memulainya dengan pelan lalu bagai berusaha membuat suatu alur. "Kau manis dan baik dan pantas untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang spesial. Aku hanya pria biasa. Tapi jika aku memiliki kemampuan untuk menjadi pria pada posisi kesepuluh dalam daftar yang pantas kau dapatkan, aku akan mencoba keberuntungan ku."

Kyungsoo tahu dia harus berkedip, tapi dia seperti lupa bagaimana caranya. Tatapan Kyungsoo menjerat tatapan Sehun, dan apa yang diawali dengan lembut dan merayu telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat dalam. Mata Sehun tidak melepaskan Kyungsoo dan dengan rasa sakit di dadanya, Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun benar-benar berpikir bahwa dia Tidak spesial. Apa yang Sehun katakan benar-benar seperti sihir dan Kyungsoo takut untuk menanggapi; Kyungsoo benar-benar tak percaya bahwa Sehun tak akan mengacaukan malam ini. Kyungsoo ingin berkata terima kasih, Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan bahwa Sehun spesial. Tapi Kyungsoo khawatir Sehun akan menanggapinya dengan sarkastis sehingga Kyungsoo memilih untuk tetap diam.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Kyungsoo dan melancarkan tenggorokkannya. "Kau tinggal di Dallas bagian mana?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam, mencoba untuk fokus pada saat ini dan menyebutkan nama daerah dibagian utara kota.

"Tinggal di apartemen?"

"Aku memiliki kondominium." Kyungsoo berpikir tentang kondominum kecil dengan satu kamar tidur miliknya dengan perasaan tenggelam.

Kyungsoo berharap dia bisa menjualnya dan tak perlu kembali lagi ke sana.

"kau tinggal sendirian?"

Suara Sehun dalam dan pertanyaannya mengandung sesuatu yang tidak bisa Kyungsoo kenali. Mungkin perduli bahwa dia tinggal sendiri? Atau mungkin bertanya-tanya apakah Kyungsoo pernah tinggal bersama dengan Kris?

".Ya"

Sehun meminum kembali birnya seperti dia puas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. "Kapan ulang tahunmu?"

"28 Oktober. Kamu kapan?"

"29 Februari."

Tanggal itu terasa aneh bagi Kyungsoo sampai dia menyadarinya kenapa aneh. "Bohong."

"Serius."

"Sedih sekali" Kyungsoo memikirkan bahwa Sehun baru bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya setiap empat tahun sekali.

"Tidak. Justru unik. Aku merasa sebagai anak yang spesial."

"Manisnya. Apa orang tuamu masih hidup?"

"Ya. Dan masih menikah. Mereka sudah pensiun dan tinggal di Florida. Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

"Orang tuaku bercerai saat aku masih kecil. Ayahku sudah meninggal sekarang dan ibuku menikah lagi dan tinggal di Australia."

"Australia." Sehun mengatakannya seperti Australia berada pada belahan dunia lain yang jauh dan Kyungsoo pikir itu benar. Sehun terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo. "Apakah itu tidak masalah bagimu?"

"Aku pikir ya. Ibuku bahagia dan kami sering sekali berkomunikasi lewat Skype."

"Apakah kau pernah berpikir untuk pindah ke sana?"

"Tidak. Aku punya farm. Aku tak pernah meninggalkannya." Kyungsoo bersikeras untuk menjaga farm-nya, tak ada yang lain.

"Tanah itu benar-benar menjadi bagian dari dirimu, betul kan?"

"Ya. seperti benar-benar siksaan fisik untuk jauh dari farm selama 9 bulan dalam setahun." Itu sesuatu yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh teman-teman Kyungsoo di Dallas. Bagaimana bisa sebidang tanah bisa sangat berarti bagi Kyungsoo sehingga Kyungsoo akan mengunjunginya setiap liburan musim panas.

"Jadi kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama terhadap kondominium-mu?" Sehun bertanya.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Kondo-ku nyaman dan bagus, tapi itu hanya tempat buat tinggal."

"Kenapa kau tidak pindah ke sini kalau begitu?"

"Alasan yang Sama kenapa aku meminta bantuanmu untuk membangun rumah jompo itu. Kekurangan pekerjaan. Aku tak bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan jika pun aku mencobanya. Sekolah tidak membutuhkan guru dan tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang tersedia di sana."

"Apa kau memiliki farm itu seutuhnya?"

"Ya, tapi aku masih butuh uang untuk hidup. Untuk kebutuhan, makan, pajak, kau paham lah."

"Bekerjalah untukku."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada suara kaget. Sehun sudah mengatakan sesuatu dengan sangat cepat sehingga Kyungsoo tak yakin dia mengerti apa yang Sehun katakan dengan jelas.

"Ya." Sehun mengatakannya seperti dia semakin yakin dengan idenya. "Bekerjalah untukku."

"Tidak." Kyungsoo dengan cepat menanggapi lalu berpikir baik-baik kembali dan bertanya. "Bekerja apa?"

"Aku sedang membuka iklan untuk posisi Manager yayasan. Aku belum menemukan kandidat sampai sekarang."

"Yayasan apa?"

Sehun memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tajam seolah olah seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui yayasan apa itu.

"Aku akan mendirikan dan mendanai Yayasan Amal dan aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjalankannya untukku. Aku tak punya waktu untuk berurusan dengan semua permintaan bantuan uang yang aku peroleh. Aku tak ingin berurusan dengan hal itu. Kau cocok sekali. Aku akan membayarmu dengan layak."

Sehun menyebutkan angka yang jumlahnya tiga kali lebih besar dari apa yang Kyungsoo peroleh dari mengajar selama setahun.

"Apa ini sebuah tipuan?"

"Tidak, Aku akan menunjukkanmu iklan yang ku pasang jika kau tak percaya."

"Dimana aku akan berkerja?"

"Kau bisa bekerja dari rumahmu. Kau akan menyukainya. Kau kan begitu suka dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kedermawanan. Kita akan membuat kartu nama, dan saat seseorang mendekatiku, aku akan memberikan kartu nama itu kepada mereka lalu mereka akan menghubungimu. Kau yang akan memutuskan siapa yang akan mendapatkan bantuan uang itu, berapa banyak jumlahnya, hal-hal seperti itu."

"Aku belum pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Bagaimana cara kau memutuskan siapa yang mendapatkan bantuan uangnya?" Kyungsoo benar-benar mulai berpikir untuk memikirkan kemungkinan dia menerima tawaran ini.

"Kau ikuti kata hatimu, sayang."

"Kapan aku harus mulai bekerja?"

"Sekarang." Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada suara yang menggambarkan bahwa mereka telah sepakat.

"Sekarang?"

"Senin, kupikir. Kita akan mengatur sistem Komputer, sistem penyimpanan, pergi ke Bank dan mendaftarkan tanda tanganmu di rekening, semua hal itu."

"Tapi aku harus mengajar di musim berikutnya." Kyungsoo bingung.

"Apakah kau terikat kontrak tetap?"

"Mereka memegang persetujuan tentatifku. Kontrak akan datang beberapa minggu sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Jadi secara teknis aku belum terikat secara tetap. Setidaknya begitu cara divisiku bekerja."

"Jadi kau bebas untuk mengatakan Ya." Suara Sehun terdengar senang.

"Seharusnya. Tapi kuberpikir ini bukan ide yang bagus."

"Kenapa begitu?" Sehun bertanya. Kyungsoo berpikir semua halangan yang menghadangnya.

"Ada beberapa alasan. Yang pertama aku takut. Pekerjaan mengajar sulit untuk didapatkan dewasa ini dan mungkin saja hal ini tidak berhasil. Lalu ada konflik kepentingan – Aku sudah tahu kemana aku ingin menghabiskan uangmu. Dan yang lebih penting lagi ada - masalah pertama." Kyungsoo memalingkan mukanya dari Sehun saat dia mengatakan hal itu dan meneguk minumannya. Kyungsoo benar-benar membutuhkan keberanian ekstra saat ini.

Sehun bersandar ke depan ke arah Kyungsoo dan meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu Kyungsoo dan mengangkat wajahnya sampai Kyungsoo tak punya pilihan selain melihat ke mata Sehun.

"Masalah pertama tak akan pernah hilang. Itu tak akan berubah. Jadi dimengerti sekarang bahwa kau sepertinya akan mengalami pelecehan seksual setiap harinya." Nada suaranya hanya bercanda, "Itu sudah pasti, Sayang." Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk melihat apakah Kyungsoo mengerti dia sepenuhnya lalu dia melanjutkan, "Uang untuk membangun rumah jompo itu berbeda. Itu tidak akan berasal dari uang yang aku sisihkan untuk Yayasan. Itu akan berasal dari pengeluaran tambahan."

Sehun memperhatikan Kyungsoo saat dia mengatakan apa yang seharusnya dia katakan. Sehun tidak benar-benar memikirkannya sebelum tawaran itu keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi semakin ide itu bertahan semakin dia menyukainya. Faktanya Sehun memang membutuhkan seseorang dan Sepanjang yang dia ketahui Kyungsoo sangat cocok untuk pekerjaan ini. Tapi hal itu juga akan menjaga agar Kyungsoo tetap berada dalam pengawasannya. Itu akan membuat mereka tetap bersama, dan jika Sehun bisa meyakinkan Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya di Dallas, maka pendapatan Kyungsoo akan tergantung kepada Sehun. Ini benar-benar pemikiran yang erotis. Sehun ingin Kyungsoo bergantung padanya dalam segala hal. Pendapatannya, keamanannya, orgasmenya.

Kyungsoo menyadari Sehun mengatakan "Akan". Seperti Sehun masih berpikir untuk mempertimbangkan mendanai proyeknya tapi belum menyetujuinya.

Sehun melanjutkan untuk mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo agar mengikuti cara berpikirnya. Membuat Kyungsoo setuju itu sebuah langkah awal.

"Tentang ketakutanmu - kenapa tidak mencobanya dulu untuk beberapa bulan dan lihat apakah kau menyukainya? Kau memiliki waktu penuh selama liburan musim panas untuk memutuskan tentunya. Jika tak ada hal lainnya lagi yang perlu kita bahas, aku akan membayar gajimu untuk beberapa bulan dan kau dapat segera menambah uang tabunganmu."

Sehun membuat hal ini terdengar sederhana dan sangat masuk akal. Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa secara praktis dia tak mempunyai tabungan. Sehun benar, Ini akan menjadi kesempatan yang sempurna untuk memperoleh uang untuk ditabung jika dia bisa. Apa ruginya buat Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo tak punya hal mendesak lain yang harus dia lakukan selama liburan musim panas ini. Kyungsoo dapat mencoba untuk beberapa bulan dan melihat apakah dia cocok dengan pekerjaan ini, apakah dia menyukai pekerjaan ini dan yang paling penting melihat apakah dia bisa bertahan bekerja pada Sehun. Hal ini bisa berubah menjadi situasi yang berbahaya, tapi jika dia tidak melepaskan pekerjaan mengajarnya di musim depan, apa yang merugikan buat Kyungsoo?

"Apakah kau yakin?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Sehun.

"Ya."

"Baiklah, kupikir aku akan mencoba selama liburan musim panas. Tapi kurasa ini akan menjadi percobaan bagiku, kau tahu kan? Untuk melihat apakah kita cocok dan semacamnya."

Oh, Ya, Sehun hampir mendapatkannya. Dengan situasi baru ini, Sehun memutuskan untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo pulang malam ini. Sehun tak akan mendesak Kyungsoo untuk tinggal malam ini, Sehun tak akan melakukan hal yang akan membuat Kyungsoo takut. Sehun sudah dekat. Sangat dekat untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dari Kyungsoo. Sehun akan memberi Kyungsoo makan malam, bicara dengannya, membiarkan dia santai dengan pembicaraan yang akan membantunya untuk merasakan kenyamanan bersama dengan Sehun.

Dan setelah Sehun membuat Kyungsoo bekerja untuknya dan lebih nyaman dengan hubungan mereka, Sehun baru akan mulai bergerak.

Ini semua tak akan memakan waktu lebih lama dari beberapa hari saja.

Sehun sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **TBC**


	6. (Remake) Kyungsoo's Surrender Ch 5

**PREV :**

 _"Apakah kau yakin?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Sehun._

 _"Ya."_

 _"Baiklah, kupikir aku akan mencoba selama liburan musim panas. Tapi kurasa ini akan menjadi percobaan bagiku, kau tahu kan? Untuk melihat apakah kita cocok dan semacamnya."_

 _Oh, Ya, Sehun hampir mendapatkannya. Dengan situasi baru ini, Sehun memutuskan untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo pulang malam ini. Sehun tak akan mendesak Kyungsoo untuk tinggal malam ini, Sehun tak akan melakukan hal yang akan membuat Kyungsoo takut. Sehun sudah dekat. Sangat dekat untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dari Kyungsoo. Sehun akan memberi Kyungsoo makan malam, bicara dengannya, membiarkan dia santai dengan pembicaraan yang akan membantunya untuk merasakan kenyamanan bersama dengan Sehun._

 _Dan setelah Sehun membuat Kyungsoo bekerja untuknya dan lebih nyaman dengan hubungan mereka, Sehun baru akan mulai bergerak._

 _Ini semua tak akan memakan waktu lebih lama dari beberapa hari saja._

 _Sehun sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu_

 _._

 _._

 **Kyungsoo's Surrender (REMAKE)**

HunSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **Sarah's Surrender**

 **by. Lydia Chance**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Sehun

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 5**

 **.**

 **.++.**

Dua minggu kemudian Sehun merasa pelan-pelan dia mulai menjadi gila. Bagaimana caranya Kyungsoo dapat menghindarkan diri dari Sehun, Sehun tidak bisa mendapatkan jawabannya. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap menjaga Sehun berada dalam jarak yang aman.

Sehun membantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan kantor di rumahnya dan sistem pengarsipannya. Mereka pergi ke Bank dan Sehun membuka rekening dengan uang yang cukup di dalamnya untuk mendanai yayasan selama satu tahun penuh. Sehun hampir saja membuat Kyungsoo memiliki kewenangan untuk menandatangani check dan alasan kenapa Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak memberikan wewenang itu bukan karena dia tidak mempercayai Kyungsoo. Alasannya karena itu akan menjadi alasan kenapa Sehun harus menemui Kyungsoo. Jika Kyungsoo membutuhkan tanda tangannya di check, itu akan membuat Kyungsoo berada dalam jangkauan Sehun untuk menyentuhnya.

Dan Sehun ingin menyentuh Kyungsoo. Tekanan untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo tidak berkurang dengan makin saling mengenalnya mereka berdua. Jika pun ada, keinginan itu semakin besar. Setiap kali Sehun melihat Kyungsoo, Kulitnya semakin mulus, rambutnya semakin lembut, dan bibirnya semakin seksi. Jika Sehun tidak segera mendapatkan pelepasan, Sehun khawatir dia akan meledak.

Selain tekanan seksual yang dia rasakan sepanjang duapuluh empat jam - tujuh hari seminggu, hal lainnya berjalan dengan lancar. Sehun sungguh benar, mempunyai seseorang yang menangani semua detail dan berhubungan dengan semua orang merupakan hal tepat yang dia butuhkan. Sehun tidak bisa percaya betapa sederhananya ini semua. Seseorang akan mendatanginya secara langsung; _Sehun akan memberikan Kartu nama Kyungsoo_. Jika seseorang mengirimi dia e-mail, Sehun tinggal meneruskan e-mail itu kepada Kyungsoo. Ini win-win solution. Suara hatinya damai karena dia mendonasikan jumlah uang yang besar, tapi dia tidak perlu berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang menyebalkan itu atau harus berhubungan dengan orang manapun.

Atau setidaknya itu yang Sehun pikirkan sebelum dia berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah klinik dokter hewan untuk mengambil persediaan inokulasi untuk ternaknya. Resepsionis menyapa Sehun dengan akrab, dia meminta Sehun untuk menunggu lalu dia pergi ke kantor belakang. Tak lama kemudian, Dr. Kim keluar dan bicara secara pribadi dengan Sehun. Sehun menyukai Kim Kai, mereka teman SMA dan laki-laki ini professional dan menjalankan bisnis dengan baik.

Mereka saling berjabat tangan dan setelah beberapa kalimat saling menyapa, dokter hewan ini mulai bicara bisnis. Pria ini mulai bicara soal saudara perempuannya dan bagaimana dia bekerja di sebuah tempat penampungan hewan di San Antonio.

Sehun dengan segera dapat menebak kemana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut dan Sehun tahu ini saatnya untuk mengeluarkan kartu nama Kyungsoo dan menempatkannya di meja.

Tapi Sehun tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Sehun mengamati pria ini dan dia melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia sadari sebelumnya. Tentu Sehun tahu informasi standard perihal dokter ini. Pria ini masih sendiri dan seumur dengannya.

Tapi apa yang dia tidak pernah sadari atau bahkan yang mulai dia pikirkan, apakah pria ini sedap dipandang mata. Dokter ini terpelajar dan mempunyai hidup yang lebih dari layak. Sehun melirik ke resepsionis wanita yang masih muda itu dan melihat bahwa dia mengalami kesulitan untuk fokus kepada siapa dia harus memberikan perhatiannya. Matanya terus bergerak antara Sehun dan dokter ini seperti dia sedang mencoba memutuskan rasa mana yang paling dia suka. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya saat dia menyadari bahwa dia tak akan pernah memberikan pria ini kartu nama Kyungsoo. Sehun dengan cepat memutuskan untuk menangani yang satu ini sendiri.

"Berapa besar yang dibutuhkan untuk membantu?" Sehun memutus usaha perburuan dokter ini. Kim menyebutkan angka yang menurut Sehun dapat diterima. Sehun menjabat tangan Kim, mengambil persediaan inokulasi ternaknya dari meja dan berbalik untuk pergi. "Aku akan memberikan Check-nya dalam minggu ini."

.

.

.++

Sehun bertemu dengan Kyungsoo pada hari yang sama setelah Sehun pergi ke klinik dokter hewan itu, kini mereka berdiri berseberangan di meja dapur Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak mengerti," Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada suara yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Tak ada yang harus dimengerti sayang. Buatkan saja Check-nya." Sehun menjaga nada suaranya.

"Kau hanya ingin check tiga ribu dollar dibuat untuk Loving hands Animal shelter?"

"Ya." Sehun menjawab dengan ringkas.

"Tidakkah kau ingin aku mengirimkan email?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Tidak." Sehun menjawab Kyungsoo sesederhana yang dia bisa.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"karena aku tak mau kau melakukannya." Sehun tahu jawabannya tidak jelas tapi dia sama sekali tak perduli.

"Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Suara Kyungsoo lembut dan penuh dengan kebingungan. Sehun memandang Kyungsoo Saat dia bergeser dari satu kaki ke kaki yang lainnya. Kyungsoo tampak diam dan menarik diri, dan Sehun tahu bahwa permintaannya telah membuat Kyungsoo bergejolak. Kyungsoo jelas tak dapat mengerti kenapa dia tidak dibiarkan untuk menangani urusan yang satu ini. Kyungsoo sudah bekerja untuk Sehun selama dua minggu, Sehun membiarkan Kyungsoo menangani semua hal. telepon, E-mail, mengambil keputusan, dan yang lainnya. Jadi tidak aneh, sekarang Kyungsoo menjadi bingung.

Seberapa banyak Sehun harus memberi tahu Kyungsoo? Tepatnya seberapa jujur Sehun harusnya? Sehun begitu muak dan lelah menunggu Kyungsoo, mungkin kebenaran akan terungkap diantara mereka.

"Kim Kai, Dokter hewan lokal, meminta donasi dariku dan aku akan mengantarkan sendiri bantuan itu ke kantornya besok."

Kyungsoo terlihat relax. "Oh. Kau tak perlu melakukannya. Aku akan melakukannya. Lagipula Itu tugasku."

"Tidak. Aku yang akan melakukannya." Sehun mulai merasa lelah dengan ini.

"Tapi_"

"Tidak ada 'tapi' sayang. Aku akan melakukan yang satu ini. Kau tidak akan membawa check-nya, Kau tak akan pergi ke kantornya, kau tak akan menangani yang satu ini."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya pada Kyungsoo, kesabarannya hilang lalu Sehun mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan. "Karena dia masih sendiri, kau cantik dan aku tak ingin kau berada disekitar dia."

Saat kata-kata Sehun terucap, wajah Kyungsoo diselimuti oleh ekspresi yang mengatakan kepada Sehun bahwa Kyungsoo berpikir Sehun sudah kelewatan. Mungkin Sehun memang sudah kelewatan. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak akan sampai di sana dan melakukan percakapan dengan pria sialan yang pandai bicara itu selama Sehun masih hidup.

"itu konyol," Kyungsoo berkata sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

Ketidaksabaran Sehun merenggut Sehun di tenggorokkannya dan mulai memenangkan pertandingan yang berusaha dia Kontrol. Sehun menarik nafas dalam, tapi terlambat. Kesabaran Sehun menggenggam kebutuhan dan Sehun merasa dia akan kalah. Kyungsoo sudah membuat Sehun menunggu terlalu lama dengan satu alasan apik dan alasan-alasan selanjutnya.

"kau sungguh ingin pergi ke sana? Kau sungguh ingin aku mengatakan kenapa ini tidak konyol? Kau ingin mendesakku untuk mengatakan sesuatu? Kau ingin mendesakku untuk berjalan mengelilingi meja ini dan menyentuhmu?"

Mata Kyungsoo jatuh ke mulut Sehun dan mulut Kyungsoo gemetar dan Sehun merasakan tendangan nafsu yang menjilat tulang belakangnya dan mendarat dengan terburu-buru pada erangan Sehun.

Kyungsoo berdiri terpaku dan Sehun juga berusaha untuk tidak bergerak, Tapi Sehun tak bisa menghentikan dirinya dari berjalan mengelilingi meja seperti apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah saat Sehun berusaha untuk meraihnya, Bunyi dering mengoyakkan udara saat ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi. Kyungsoo berbalik dengan tiba-tiba dari Sehun dan mengangkat teleponnya. Sehun tetap berdiri dekat dengan Kyungsoo, menyerbu tempatnya dan tidak mencoba untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan percakapan Kyungsoo.

"Hello?" Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar dan Sehun melangkah mendekat. "Lagi?" Kyungsoo terlihat tergoncang saat dia berbicara di telepon. Mata Kyungsoo memandang pada Sehun, lalu berpaling dengan cepat kemudian Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang.

"Ya, Oke. Baiklah. Aku tidak bisa bicara sekarang. Aku sedang ada tamu." Kyungsoo mendengarkan lalu menjawab pertanyaan dengan ragu-ragu seperti Kyungsoo mengharapkan untuk segera mengakhiri pembicaraan .

"Sehun." Sehun mengamati Kyungsoo saat dia membalikkan badannya. "Aku paham Baekhyun. Aku akan berjumpa denganmu Jumat malam."

Kyungsoo mengakhiri telepon dan meletakkan telepon Kyungsoo tetap membelakangi Sehun dengan postur tubuh bertahan sembari mengeluarkan dua botol air minum dan meletakkan satu di meja yang jelas sekali diperuntukkan buat Sehun, lalu memutar tutup botolnya agar terbuka.

Sehun meninggalkan botol itu di atas meja dan bersandar ke arah meja dengan gerakkan yang mencoba untuk mengatasi rasa marah yang bertambah. Sehun tak perduli sama sekali saat Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Sehun bahkan semakin tak perduli saat Kyungsoo tak mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sehun melipat tangannya ke depan dada dan mencoba untuk menurunkan nada suaranya sebelum dia kehilangan itu sepenuhnya.

"Kau akan bertemu dengan siapa Jumat malam?"

Kyungsoo mengambil kain pencuci piring dan menyeka kotoran yang terlihat di atas meja "Baekhyun."

Sehun mengertakkan giginya dan menarik nafas. Tidak akan mungkin bagi Kyungsoo untuk pergi berkeliaran dengan wanita itu lagi. Jika Kyungsoo berpikir satu detik saja Sehun akan membiarkannya pergi ke tempat mencari pasangan sialan itu Kyungsoo pasti berkhayal. Sehun benar-benar menjadi marah pada dirinya sendiri karena telah meminjamkan uangnya untuk membuka Bar sialan itu. Itu tampak sebagai ide yang bagus pada saat itu dan sekarang Sehun hanya punya dirinya sendiri untuk disalahkan.

Muncul pemikiran dalam dirinya untuk sesat agar dia menarik pinjamannya; Minho tak akan punya uang untuk mempertahankan agar tempat itu tetap dibuka. Hal itu jelas akan memastikan agar Kyungsoo berhenti pergi ke tempat itu dikemudian hari. Sialan. Sehun tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Sehun menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya sampai Sehun merasa berdarah.

Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat Sehun gila. Apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar berpikir Sehun akan membiarkan dia pergi dengan wanita itu lagi? Sehun membutuhkan klarifikasi bahwa Baekhyun adalah perempuan yang suka bergosip.

"Dan Baekhyun akan menjadi cock-blocker*?"

Kyungsoo terpaku dan berbalik untuk menatap mata Sehun. "Maaf. Apa?"

"cock-blocker*."

Kyungsoo memandang Sehun dan menegangkan bahunya. Sehun sama sekali tak bisa mengatakan apa yang Kyungsoo pikir dikatakan oleh Sehun. Pria ini benar-benar bajingan, benar-benar tak tertahankan.

"Dan itu adalah..." suara Kyungsoo menjadi hilang saat Kyungsoo bertanya maksud kata-kata Sehun.

"Perempuan yang berusaha untuk menghalangi penisku dari Vag_"

"Diam!" Kyungsoo berteriak melintasi ruangan, memutus kata-kata Sehun. "Tidak! Kau baru saja tidak mengatakan hal itu."

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk memperlambat detak jantungnya yang berkobar saat Sehun berdiri memandangnya. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dengan jarak yang memisahkan mereka sampai Sehun akhirnya berkata dengan suara yang rendah dan sikap yang sangat terkontrol.

"Kemana kau pikir kau akan pergi dengannya Jumat malam?"

Sehun membuatnya terdengar seperti itu hanya mimpi kecil yang gila di kepala Kyungsoo, seperti tak mungkin hal itu akan terjadi.

Kyungsoo dengan sengaja memasukkan ketenangan di nada suaranya saat dia menjawab Sehun. "Ke Cut-N-Shoot."

"Tidak, kau tak akan pergi." Suara Sehun dilapisi oleh perintah yang tak dapat ditolak, seperti dia seorang raja dan Kyungsoo sebaiknya tidak mencoba untuk membantah hak kekuasaannya untuk mengatakan kepada Kyungsoo apa yang boleh dia lakukan.

Oh tentu Tidak. Kyungsoo akan pergi ke Cut-n-Shoot Jumat malam, walau sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak terlalu menginginkannya. "Ya aku akan pergi."

"Tidak akan terjadi Sayang," Sehun menyangkal dengan gerutuan lancar dan gerutuan ala texasnya, jelas menggunakan intonasi bahasa gaul sebagai efeknya.

Ketenangan dan kata-kata asing Sehun hanya membuat Kyungsoo makin merasa terganggu. "Siapa yang sudah mati dan membuatmu menjadi bossku?"

"Aku boss-mu, sayang. Dan tidak ada peluang bagimu untuk memakai celana pendek ketat itu lagi dan memperlihatkan semua itu kepada semua bajingan yang terangsang. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Satu-satunya hal yang mungkin agar kau pernah pergi ke sana lagi adalah jika aku yang membawamu ke sana. Dan percayalah padaku saat aku mengatakan bahwa tali untuk mengekangmu dariku akan pendek."

Kyungsoo mendengar kata-kata Sehun dan merasa bahwa otaknya akan meledak. Sifat arogannya benar-benar luar biasa. Sehun berdiri di dapurnya, memakai sepatu bot yang kusam, dengan lengan yang tersilang dan bicepnya menegang pada kaos hitamnya. Raut wajahnya mengatakan itu semua, dan sialan kenapa dia terlihat begitu seksi? Kenapa sekarang Kyungsoo berdiri di sini menjadi terangsang dan merasa loyo dengan itu? Apa yang salah dengan diri Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo tinggal di Texas seumur hidupnya dan tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria lain yang seperti Sehun.

Atas nama semua wanita di seluruh dunia, atas nama semua populasi wanita, Kyungsoo harus berhenti dari pekerjaan sialan ini, melemparkan Sehun keluar dari rumahnya, dan menolak bahkan hanya untuk bicara dengannya. Kenapa Kyungsoo mendapatkan sedikit firasat berbahaya bahwa hal ini tidak akan berakhir seperti itu.

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menutupi kebingungannya dengan agresif. "Kau tak bisa mengatakan padaku apa yang aku bisa dan aku tidak bisa lakukan."

Sehun memandang kepada Kyungsoo dengan seksama dan menjawab dengan tajam "Jelas aku bisa."

Kyungsoo memberikan Sehun tatapan yang dingin dan kasar "kau tak punya Hak untuk itu." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kalimat itu dengan nada menghina.

Sehun beranjak dari sandarannya pada meja dan berdiri tegak,matanya berubah gelap menjadi celah hitam. Sehun menjawab Kyungsoo dengan segera. "Aku punya semua Hak sialan itu."

Kata-kata itu terucap dengan kasar, kemarahan yang berapi-api. Mereka membeku, menggertak saat bibir mereka menggumpal dengan kemarahan. Kyungsoo bisa melihat emosi Sehun meningkat sekitar seribu derajat.

Tiba-tiba, udara di sekitar mereka berubah. Aliran listrik diantara mereka berupa tekanan seksual yang selalu hadir di antara mereka memantul menjadi bentuk yang baru. Bentuk yang berbahaya. Tantangan sudah dilemparkan ke hadapan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tahu apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan kata-kata yang baru saja Sehun katakan, hidup Kyungsoo akan berubah dengan satu cara atau cara lainnya. Tidak tahu apakah Sehun ada di dalamnya atau tidak.

Kyungsoo tahu dengan yakin dan merasa kaget bahwa dia menginginkan Sehun berada di dalamnya.

Tapi, itu tidak menghentikan Kyungsoo untuk melawan Sehun, untuk mempertahankan kemandiriannya, untuk membangun beberapa aturan dasar.

"Aku bukan milikmu. Aku bukan barang yang kau miliki."

Sehun mendorong tubuhnya dari tempat dia berdiri. "Kita dapat menyelesaikan masalah sialan ini sekarang."

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya untuk menghalangi Sehun. "Jangan bergerak lebih dekat."

"Omong kosong." Sehun tetap maju ke arah Kyungsoo. "Aku muak dengan semuanya ini. Aku muak berada dalam situasi yang sulit ketika bersamamu. Kau tak akan menyerahkannya kecuali aku memaksamu melakukannya."

"Menyerahkannya?" Kyungsoo menjerit saat dia meletakkan meja diantara mereka sebagai penghalang. "Memaksaku menyerahkannya?"

"Ya. Menyerahkannya. Konsepnya sangat sederhana Sayang. Kau. Aku. Telanjang. Tempat tidur tidak harus ada. Dan percayalah padaku, kau begitu menginginkanku sehingga paksaan tidak dibutuhkan. Kau pikir aku tak tahu kau sudah basah untukku? Kau pikir aku tak tahu bahwa kau melawan dirimu lebih dari kau melawan aku?"

Kyungsoo menjadi lebih marah dalam hitungan detik. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu sebagian rasa marah itu ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi pada dirinya? Bagaimana bisa dia jatuh ke tangan seorang bajingan sialan, kejam, keras kepala? Sial, Ya. Kenapa Sehun begitu menarik? Sangat menarik. Apakah Sehun membuat Kyungsoo ingin merobek bajunya dan merasakan dia dari kaki sampai kepala dan semua tempat diantara keduanya?

Tuhan, Ya. Tapi kenapa sekarang? Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo meninggalkan seorang tunangan yang mapan yang tak pernah memaksanya untuk melakukan seks dan bahkan tak pernah menyadari saat pria lain bicara dengan Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan pria seperti Sehun sekarang? Tali pengekangnya akan pendek? Tuhan.

Kyungsoo berdiri bersebrangan dari Sehun, dengan hanya meja yang memisahkan mereka, Kyungsoo merasa rangsangan meningkat dari dalam dirinya dan melawan secara dominan dengan kemarahan yang dia rasakan. Lubang hidung Kyungsoo melebar saat dia mulai terengah-engah.

"Menjauh dariku."

Sehun berhenti di jalurnya untuk beberapa detik lalu dengan cepat memutari meja sampai kini dia berada di depan Kyungsoo. Tangan Sehun meraih Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mundur, hanya sedikit saja menghindar untuk melarikan diri. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Tangan Sehun membelit Kyungsoo dan pelarian Kyungsoo terhenti oleh cengkraman Sehun pada pergelangan tangannya. Sehun menarik Kyungsoo ke arahnya dengan gerakan yang cepat dan dada mereka bertubukan dengan sengit. Kyungsoo mulai menggeliat, melilit dan menarik, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Sehun. Sehun melakukan gerakan cepat dan segera, Sehun memutar tangan Kyungsoo ke belakang tubuhnya dengan cengkraman yang kasar menguasai Kyungsoo dan mengakhiri perjuangan Kyungsoo. Lilitan hasrat tiba-tiba melanda panggul Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak takut, Sehun tidak menyakiti Kyungsoo selama Kyungsoo tetap diam, tapi saat Kyungsoo mencoba untuk melawan lagi, pegangan Sehun semakin erat dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah. Mata Kyungsoo melebar Saat dia sadar bahwa tubuhnya sudah ditundukkan seutuhnya. Kyungsoo memandang wajah Sehun dan membaca hasrat liar di matanya. Pertarungan verbal mereka berdua tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kontes dominasi seksual. Dan dengan ekspresi kasar, asertif yang dikenakan Sehun dan perlawanan agresif dari Kyungsoo, belum lagi sungai gairah yang mengalir di dalam aliran darah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tahu tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuat mereka melewati batasan.

Kenapa Kyungsoo merasakan kebutuhan untuk terus melawan Sehun, saat semua yang dia inginkan adalah tubuh Sehun yang keras di atas tubuhnya, Kyungsoopun tak tahu. Kemungkinan sederhana saja bahwa Sehun begitu arogan dan Kyungsoo tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tapi Kyungsoo tak ingin ini menjadi mudah buat Sehun. Kyungsoo tak ingin hal ini menjadi mudah. Sehun telah berhasil mengontrol tubuh Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo masih punya lidah untuk melawannya, dan Kyungsoo menggunakannya untuk melawan Sehun sekarang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, memperkosaku?"

Sehun tertawa dengan kasar. "memperkosa, sialan. Aku akan membuatmu memohon untuk merasakan diriku di dalam dirimu dalam dua puluh detik."

Kyungsoo tidak meragukan sedetikpun bahwa Sehun benar. Oh, Kyungsoo tahu kemana hal ini akan berlanjut. Kyungsoo tahu kemana dengan putus asa dia ingin hal ini pergi. Saat Kyungsoo melihat ke atas kepada Sehun, wajah mereka hanya terpisah satu millimeter saja, Kyungsoo mencatat satu set kelebihan Sehun, mulutnya yang mengapit dan matanya menajam menjadi celah nafsu yang panas.

Getaran panas yang lain menyentuh Kyungsoo dan mulutnya makin mengencang, seperti dia merasakan vibrasi menjalar di tubuhnya. Lingkaran es membungkus sekitar mulutnya saat gertakan Sehun hanya berupa pertanyaan

"Apakah kau memakai kontrasepsi?"

Kyungsoo pikir Sehun tidak bisa membuatnya lebih kaget lagi dari apa yang sudah dia lakukan, tapi Kyungsoo salah. Pertanyaan Sehun berdenyut diantara mereka, Kyungsoo merasa seperti dia sedang bergantung di tepi jurang.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Wajah Sehun menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan, bahkan saat mulutnya meraih mulut Kyungsoo. "Aku secara pribadi akan memperkenalkan padamu kenapa hal itu menjadi urusanku."

Ciuman yang diberikan oleh Sehun Brutal, penuh dengan gertakan, ancaman, dan api yang sangat panas sehingga menghanguskan apapun yang dilaluinya. Lidah Sehun menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo dan tangannya tetap memegang tangan Kyungsoo, menjepit di belakang tubuh Kyungsoo saat Sehun terus memberikan Kyungsoo pelajaran perihal dominasi pria.

Sehun mulai maju ke depan saat dia mencium Kyungsoo dan tekanan dari gerakan itu mendorong Kyungsoo ke belakang sampai punggungnya mencapai tembok, tangan Kyungsoo masih tetap dikuasai oleh Sehun dan sekarang dijepit diantara dinding yang keras. Sehun menekankan satu kakinya yang kuat diantara kaki Kyungsoo, dan mengangkatnya sampai kaki Kyungsoo mengangkang diantara pahanya. Selangkangan Kyungsoo tertekan oleh Sehun dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa memiliki kontrol pada gerakannya. Saat Sehun menciumnya secara kasar, Kyungsoo hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk meragukan kewarasannya, Kyungsoo kaget saat menyadari bahwa betapa terangsangnya dia oleh paksaan yang dilakukan oleh Sehun. Tak satu pun dari kekasih terdahulunya yang pernah menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk melawan Kyungsoo. Mereka semua berlaku lembut kepadanya, bahkan hanya berbaring dan membiarkan Kyungsoo memimpin saat mereka bercinta. Perbedaan pada metode Sehun benar-benar menggairahkan. Dan Kyungsoo secara sukarela bersedia menjadi peserta.

Pegangan Sehun pada Kyungsoo tidak bisa dikompromi dan saat Kyungsoo melenturkan tangannya dan menguji kekuatan yang Sehun gunakan, ombak panas paksaan menghantam tulang dadanya dan meluncur ke bawah untuk mendarat di kolam basah diantara pahanya. Kyungsoo menggeliat melawan otot paha Sehun saat Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menemukan sedikit pelepasan.

Sehun memutar dagu Kyungsoo sampai Sehun bisa mendapatkan wajah Kyungsoo berada pada posisi yang lebih baik untuk mendapatkan ciuman yang lebih intim. Pada saat yang sama, Sehun mendorong kakinya ke atas dengan keras, menggerakkan pahanya yang berotot pada bagian lembut diantara paha Kyungsoo.

Serangan ganda itu melebihi kemampuan Kyungsoo untuk bertahan dan rintihan kecil keluar dari Mulut Kyungsoo.

Sehun pasti telah mendengarnya dan erangan itu membuat Sehun merasa nyaman, erangan kecil keluar dari diafraghma Sehun saat Sehun mulai menghisap, mengigit dan menjilat bibir Kyungsoo dan mengambil semua yang bisa dia dapatkan dari ciuman Kyungsoo.

Hal itu cukup untuk mengirimkan rangsangan pada Kyungsoo di atas skala richter. Kyungsoo mulai membalas ciuman Sehun dengan liar seliar ciuman Sehun kepadanya, memberikan kembali sebaik yang dia terima, dalam lautan api yang memberikan bahan bakar pada api yang ada diantara mereka.

Rangkulan Sehun pada Kyungsoo begitu menawan, panas, menggairahkan, Tapi Kyungsoo ingin menyentuh Sehun. Kyungsoo mulai mendesis dan mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya yang dicengkeram Sehun di belakang tubuhnya. Kyungsoo meraih sisi kepala Sehun dengan tangan bebasnya, memasukkan jari-jari tangannya ke dalam helaian rambut Sehun dan Kyungsoo mulai meremas rambut Sehun. Kyungsoo mendorong dan menarik dan akhirnya Sehun membebaskan tangannya.

Saat Sehun melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo, Gerakan mereka berdua menjadi luar biasa, Kyungsoo memeluk pinggang Sehun dan Sehun memasukkan tangannya ke tengah Kyungsoo dan mencengkeram Kyungsoo dengan jepitan yang tidak meninggalkan ruang kosong diantara mereka. Itu belum cukup bagi Sehun, Sehun memasukkan tangannya ke bawah kaos Kyungsoo, sampai Kyungsoo merasakan sentuhan panas Sehun pada kulit telanjangnya. Sehun berpikir otaknya akan terbagi menjadi dua.

Kyungsoo berada pada tempat yang tepat seperti yang diinginkan Sehun, sepanas yang Sehun inginkan Dan Kyungsoo merespon Sehun dengan liar yang membuat Sehun terpikat. Tuhan, Ya. Sehun telah lama menginginkan Kyungsoo.

Sungguh Sial lamanya dia harus menunggu Kyungsoo. Dan tidak ada orang lain yang akan menunggu selama ini. Sehun bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencari wanita lain sebagai pelampiasan nafsunya. Sejak pertama kali Sehun mencium Kyungsoo, wanita itu haruslah Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang penantian itu berakhir.

Kulit punggung Kyungsoo begitu mulus dan lembut, tapi dengan segera itu tak akan cukup bagi Sehun, Sehun lalu menyisipkan tangannya sampai menangkup payudara padat Kyungsoo yang ditutupi bra berendanya. Gairah di dalam erangan Sehun menjadi lebih intensif saat Sehun membengkak penuh dan Sehun mengerang saat dia mendorong cup bra Kyungsoo ke bawah dan membebaskan gundukkan manis payudara Kyungsoo kedalam telapak tangannya. Sehun tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk berhenti dan memperlambat dan merasakan berat payudara Kyungsoo, Sehun memegang payudara Kyungsoo dengan erat dan menjepit puting payudaranya diantara ibu jari dan telunjuknya, memelintirnya sampai puting Kyungsoo menonjol, menarik dan mencubit puting Kyungsoo sampai Kyungsoo mulai menggeliat diantara kaki Sehun dengan irama yang membuat keringat menetes di wajah Sehun.

Sehun merasakan basah gairah Kyungsoo, dan Sehun hampir saja ejakulasi dalam celananya. Sehun dengan kasar menarik dirinya ke belakang dan berusaha untuk memperoleh kembali kontrolnya. Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari Kyungsoo sebentar, cukup lama untuk mengangkat Kyungsoo dan mengayun tubuh Kyungsoo hingga kini Sehun menggendong Kyungsoo di atas lengannya. Sehun mulai melangkah ke arah yang diyakini Sehun sebagai kamar tidur Kyungsoo lalu masuk ke lorong yang berisi beberapa ruangan.

"Yang Mana?" Kyungsoo sangat terengah-engah dan tidak menjawab Sehun dan Sehun sama sekali tak perduli. Sehun memilih satu kamar dan menerobos masuk dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Sehun menurunkan Kyungsoo di tepi kasur dan Kyungsoo dengan bergegas bergerak ke tengah kasur sampai Kyungsoo duduk tegak lurus terhadap Sehun. Sehun tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada Kyungsoo untuk mulai berpikir lagi, Sehun ingin menjaga agar Kyungsoo tetap panas dan basah, Sehingga Sehun langsung meraih Kyungsoo dan dengan satu gerakan cepat menarik kaos Kyungsoo ke atas kepalanya.

Bra Kyungsoo melintir sehingga satu payudara putihnya menyembul dari salah satu cup bra-nya, Sehun berlutut di depan Kyungsoo dan menurunkan kepalanya ke ujung payudara Kyungsoo dan mulai menghisap seperti hidupnya bergantung pada puting payudara itu.

Dan mungkin saja hidup Sehun memang bergantung pada hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **TBC**

 **Hei Update Lagi nihh,,,**

 **Masih ada yang ikutin nih FF gak ya xiixix :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang masih ikuti FF ini ya :D**

 **.**

 **Ditunggu REVIEW, LIKE and FOLLOW ^^**

 **NESYARERA**


	7. (Remake) Kyungsoo's Surrender Ch 6

**PREV :**

 _"Yang Mana?" Kyungsoo sangat terengah-engah dan tidak menjawab Sehun dan Sehun sama sekali tak perduli. Sehun memilih satu kamar dan menerobos masuk dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Sehun menurunkan Kyungsoo di tepi kasur dan Kyungsoo dengan bergegas bergerak ke tengah kasur sampai Kyungsoo duduk tegak lurus terhadap Sehun. Sehun tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada Kyungsoo untuk mulai berpikir lagi, Sehun ingin menjaga agar Kyungsoo tetap panas dan basah, Sehingga Sehun langsung meraih Kyungsoo dan dengan satu gerakan cepat menarik kaos Kyungsoo ke atas kepalanya._

 _Bra Kyungsoo melintir sehingga satu payudara putihnya menyembul dari salah satu cup bra-nya, Sehun berlutut di depan Kyungsoo dan menurunkan kepalanya ke ujung payudara Kyungsoo dan mulai menghisap seperti hidupnya bergantung pada puting payudara itu._

 _Dan mungkin saja hidup Sehun memang bergantung pada hal itu._

 _._

 _._

 **Kyungsoo's Surrender (REMAKE)**

HunSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **Sarah's Surrender**

 **by. Lydia Chance**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Sehun

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 6**

 **.**

 **.++.**

Gairah yang membakar tubuh Kyungsoo juga mengacaukan pikirannya. Kyungsoo tak bisa berpikir dengan baik, Kyungsoo tak bisa mulai menganalisa apa yang sedang terjadi, dia hanya bisa merasakan. Tubuhnya menjadi alat untuk mendapatkan kepuasan dan Kyungsoo menjadi boneka di bawah kontrol Sehun.

Kyungsoo bahkan sudah tak lagi bisa memikirkan perlawanan terhadap ketertarikannya lagi. Kyungsoo melupakan itu semua.

Mulut Sehun panas di puting payudara Kyungsoo, menghisap daging diantara bibirnya dan menggerakkan ujung putingnya pada langit-langit mulutnya seperti Sehun sedang meminum darinya. Terasa bagai ada kawat hidup yang menghubungkan mulut Sehun dengan payudara Kyungsoo dan hisapan yang indah itu meradiasi ke bawah ke bagian V Kyungsoo yang berada di antara Pahanya menjadi kolam gairah.

Perpaduan yang dalam antara mulut Sehun dan payudara Kyungsoo cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo orgasme. Kyungsoo menggeliat di atas tempat tidur lalu dia merasakan tangan Sehun berada di atas kancing celananya, Sehun membuka kancing celananya dan menurunkan restleting-nya. Mulut Sehun meninggalkan mulut Kyungsoo dan mata mereka bertemu saat Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo, mengangkat pinggangnya ke atas tempat tidur lalu Sehun menarik celana pendek dan celana dalam Kyungsoo dari tubuhnya dengan satu gerakan mulus. Kyungsoo duduk di hadapan Sehun, telanjang bulat kecuali bra-nya yang melintir, kakinya menggantung di samping tempat tidur.

Mata Sehun panas memandang Kyungsoo dengan gairah saat satu tangan kuat Sehun mencengkeram pinggang Kyungsoo dan Sehun tanpa ragu menggunakan tangan yang lain menyapu tubuh samping Kyungsoo turun ke kaki lalu mendorong kedua pahanya terbuka. Sehun menyelipkan jari-jarinya kelipatan bagian paling sensitif dari tubuh Kyungsoo dan membuka bagian paling sensitif itu untuk Sehun. Kyungsoo bernafas dengan kekagetan saat jari tangan Sehun mendarat di clit nya kemudian jari tangan Sehun menyelam ke dalamnya dengan gerakan mendorong tiba-tiba yang membuat Kyungsoo mengerang seperti kilat yang menghanguskannya dengan gelombang gairah dan kebutuhan seksual.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat Sehun menggerakkan jarinya yang berada di dalam Kyungsoo, Sehun mempererat pegangannya pada Kyungsoo dan jari Sehun menyelam ke dalam, Sehun mencengkeram Kyungsoo dengan jepitan posesif yang membuat Kyungsoo bergairah di luar alasan yang normal. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tidak terkontrol, Kyungsoo berjuang untuk mendapatkan cukup oksigen dan Kyungsoo merasa makin mendapatkan perhatian Sehun yang tertanam kuat Saat Kyungsoo mulai menuju jalur licin menuju orgasme.

Sehun memutarkan jari tangannya yang besar, tebal itu di dalam Kyungsoo dan dengan mata yang masih tertutup Kyungsoo merasakan Sehun melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya yang lain dari pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendengar suara pakaian yang dibuka dan samar-samar Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Sehun sedang membuka celana jeansnya dan mendorong celana jeans itu ke bawah panggulnya.

Sehun menggerakkan Jarinya lebih keras dan menyentuh tempat dalam pada Kyungsoo yang menimbulkan rangsangan yang sangat intens yang membuat Kyungsoo membuka kakinya lebih lebar, tangan Kyungsoo meraih bahu Sehun dan Kyungsoo menempel pada tubuh Sehun.

"kau menggunakan kontrasepsi?" Sehun kehabisan nafas sama seperti Kyungsoo, Suara Sehun serak menuntut jawaban.

"Gunakan Kondom." Pikiran Kyungsoo cukup waras untuk memaksa walau dia terengah-engah.

Sehun menggeram pelan dan menarik pantat Kyungsoo ke ujung tempat tidur. "Itu bukan jawaban. Aku ingin jawaban. Apakah kau menggunakan kontrasepsi atau tidak?"

"Ya. Tapi kau harus menggunakan kondom." Kyungsoo memaksa sebaik yang dia bisa, tapi kurangnya oksigen di dalam paru-parunya membuat suaranya sedikit lebih keras dari bisikan.

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Satu suku kata itu menggertak tapi Kyungsoo melawan saat membayangkan Sehun mencium wanita berambut merah di bar itu datang ke depan otaknya. Kyungsoo mulai mendorong Sehun saat gelombang gairah dilarutkan oleh kejengkelan, gambaran yang teringat.

"karena aku tidak bercinta dengan setiap wanita yang pernah kau tiduri!" Kyungsoo berteriak.

Wajah Sehun berkerut dengan kemarahan tapi Sehun tidak membuang waktu sedetik pun untuk berdebat. Sehun menarik tangannya keluar dari tubuh Kyungsoo dengan gerakan ringan, menarik kondom dari saku celananya, membuka bungkusnya dan mengenakannya. Sehun tidak bersusah payah untuk benar-benar telanjang: _dadanya masih dibalut kaos_.

Sehun bangkit ke atas tubuh Kyungsoo, mendorong tubuhnya masuk diantara tubuh Kyungsoo, mengaitkan kaki Kyungsoo di pinggangnya dan mendorong masuk ke dalam Kyungsoo dengan dorongan yang membuat Kyungsoo tertusuk sepenuhnya. Tangan Sehun berada di samping wajah Kyungsoo, Tapi Sehun menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah salah satu lutut Kyungsoo dan mendorong kakinya ke atas hingga menggantung di lengannya. Gerakan yang membuat Kyungsoo terbuka sepenuhnya untuk Sehun dan tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo memegang kendali. Kyungsoo tahu Sehun melakukan itu sebagai pembalasan atas paksaan Kyungsoo pada Sehun untuk menggunakan kondom saat Kyungsoo sudah menggunakan kontrasepsi. Tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi gairah seksual yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Kyungsoo mencengkeram lengan Sehun di atas bahan kaos yang masih dia kenakan dan mencoba untuk bernafas saat detak jantungnya berpacu dan Kyungsoo mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan ukuran dan intrusi milik Sehun. Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar membentang dan Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menjaga keseimbangan saat Sehun mendorong masuk, menarik keluar dari dalam dirinya dan mendorong lagi dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

Saat pandangan Kyungsoo bisa fokus, Sehun sedang memandang kearahnya, mengamati Kyungsoo dengan seksama, dan Sehun masih berada di dalam Kyungsoo, mengisinya dan mendominasinya seutuhnya. Kyungsoo tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, tidak dapat bereaksi sama sekali dan jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang hingga Kyungsoo berpikir jantungnya akan keluar dari dadanya. Sehun mengangkat satu tangannya dari sisi wajah Kyungsoo dan menjepit jemarinya di rahang Kyungsoo.

"Game Over Kyungsoo." Sehun berkata dengan suara penuh Kontrol. Sehun menarik dan mendorong ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo lagi, hanya untuk berhenti lagi. "Aku menang, Mengerti?"

Gairah pembakar itu menjalar ke dalam pembuluh darah Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mencoba untuk memutar pinggulnya melawan Sehun, permintaan untuk mendapatkan lagi yang tidak menjawab dengan kontrol lainnya, tusukan yang dalam. Kyungsoo mendesah saat gelombang basah baru mengalir dari tubuhnya. Sehun gemetar dan matanya jatuh pada Kyungsoo sebentar kemudian Sehun meremas dagu Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku tak ingin mendengar omong kosong lagi. Jangan pernah mengatakan padaku lagi bahwa aku tak punya hak. Aku sekarang mendapatkan hakku. Hakku atas dirimu. Dan kau tak akan pernah lolos dariku, bahkan jangan pernah berani mencoba."

Apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan adalah kelegaan bahwa Sehun memegang semua kendali. Kelegaan bahwa dia bisa memberikan kendali itu padanya sekarang, Kyungsoo begitu menginginkan hal ini. Kyungsoo ingin menyerah pada Sehun. Mungkin Kyungsoo mengambil jalan pintas tapi dia tidak perduli. Kepribadian Sehun hebat, dia seorang pria yang bisa mendapatkan apa pun yang dia inginkan; _Kyungsoo masih merasa sedikit kaget bahwa dia tertarik oleh perhatian Sehun._

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab Sehun secara lisan, Tapi Kyungsoo mempererat cengkeramannya pada bahu Sehun dan mendorong pinggulnya ke atas merespon Sehun. Sehun menjawab segera dengan dorongan yang sangat kuat hingga Kyungsoo mengerang.

"Betul Sayang."

Jemari Sehun meninggalkan dagu Kyungsoo, membuka bra-nya yang melilit dan melemparnya. Sehun memasukkan tangannya ke rambut Kyungsoo dan menahan tubuh Kyungsoo saat bibirnya merendah menuju bibir Kyungsoo. Ciuman mereka dalam, lidah mereka menari bersama saat Sehun tetap memompa Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjuang untuk mendapatkan oksigen dan membuka mulutnya dari mulut Sehun.

Mulut Sehun mendarat di telinga Kyungsoo, giginya menyerempet ke daun telinga Kyungsoo. Bisikan Sehun panas di telinganya, hampir lembut saat Sehun bernafas di sana.

"Kau sempurna. Seperti sutera. Jangan marah padaku nanti." Tangan Sehun jatuh dan mendorong ke bawah pantat Kyungsoo, mengangkat Kyungsoo dan mendorong lebih dalam. Mulut Sehun tetap panas pada telinga Kyungsoo. "Tuhan, Kyungsoo. Aku tahu akan seperti ini bersamamu."

Kyungsoo merasa bisikan Sehun di telinganya dan kelopak matanya menutup saat emosi yang masih terlalu baru untuk dikenali mencoba untuk memakan dirinya seutuhnya. Kyungsoo tahu ini akan seperti ini juga. Tapi kerentanan yang dia dengar dari suara Sehun hanya menambahkan kesengsaraannya. Kyungsoo sudah tersesat hanya dengan padangan Sehun padanya, Hal yang Sehun bisikkan padanya dan dengan cara Sehun memompanya sekarang menuju pelepasan membuat Kyungsoo gemetar dalam antisipasi.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal dan mulutnya bergerak melewati mulut Kyungsoo lagi, meminta sesuatu yang amat sangat ingin diberikan oleh Kyungsoo kepadanya. Lidahnya masuk ke dalam relung mulut Kyungsoo dan saat Kyungsoo merasa tubuh kuat Sehun mulai bergetar dan mulut Sehun mulai gemetar, Kyungsoo pun juga mulai gemetar.

Itu hal terakhir yang diingat oleh Kyungsoo sebelum pikirannya meledak dalam banyak warna dan dalam kenikmatan gairah yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Erangan dalam dan panjang Sehun bersatu dengan desahan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tahu mereka berdua mengalami orgasme bersama.

.

.

.++

Sehun menekan kepalanya ke bantal dan mencoba untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya saat Sehun menarik Kyungsoo ke sisinya dan menahan jepitan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Nafas Sehun masih diluar kendali, menghisap dan menghembuskan udara dari paru-parunya seperti dia baru saja lari marathon. Kepuasan, jelas dan sederhana, mengalir dalam tulang belakangnya. Seks yang baru saja mereka lakukan menakjubkan, Dia mengalami klimaks. Tangan Sehun pada Kyungsoo semakin erat dengan gerakan posesif yang tidak dibuat-buat. Kenangan orgasmenya mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya dengan pukulan untuk melakukannya lagi tanpa belas kasihan.

Dan Sehun merencanakan hal itu. Segera. Oh, ya. Ini sudah sebaik yang dia harapkan.

Tapi kenapa Sehun tidak ingin menggunakan kondom? Sehun selalu menggunakan kondom, Sehun tak pernah percaya pada wanita saat mereka bilang bahwa mereka menggunakan kontrasepsi, dan dia tidak pernah mempercayai wanita untuk kesehatannya. Tidak pernah. Jadi kenapa ini berbeda dengan Kyungsoo? Tidak hanya Sehun mempercayainya saat dia bilang dia aman dari kehamilan, tapi apapun alasannya, mungkin cahaya terang pada rambut cantik dan lembutnya secara naluri membuat Sehun percaya bahwa Kyungsoo juga bersih.

Itu suatu keanehan yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan. Pikirannya berada pada terowongan gelap di masa lalu saat dia memikirkan semua wanita yang dia permainkan. Ada banyak wanita. Tapi Sehun selalu berhati-hati. Berhati-hati untuk tidak menyebarkan benih keturunannya di mana pun, berhati-hati untuk tidak menangkap apapun yang tidak bisa dia lepaskan.

Sehun menjadi sangat hati-hati sejak memergoki istrinya selingkuh. Istrinya sudah menjadi gadis emas di kota kecil mereka, semua orang berpikir dia malaikat dan cantik. Suatu kejutan saat mengetahui dia bukan perawan lagi, karena dia memaksa Sehun untuk menunggu dan tidak hanya itu, kecenderungan seksnya mengarah pada hal yang tidak Sehun sukai. Istrinya menjadi bosan dengan kehidupan seks mereka setelah beberapa bulan pernikahan dan mulai mengeluh untuk mendapatkan cara yang lebih baik dan baru untuk melampiaskannya.

Sehun ingat pada asumsi naïfnya bahwa istrinya mungkin menginginkan borgol pink yang berbulu atau pakaian dalam edible (*edible underwear: adalah produk permen yang dibuat ke dalam bentuk tertentu dan dapat berfungsi sebagai pakaian tetapi yang dapat dimakan). Betapa bodohnya Sehun. Tidak, ide istrinya sebagai pelampiasan adalah dengan menambahkan pria lain di dalam kehidupan seks mereka dan bagi Sehun hal itu sangat konyol yang membuat Sehun tertawa di depan wajah Istrinya walau Sehun tidak berpikir itu lucu.

Sehun ingat rasanya disakiti, tapi hebatnya, dia tidak cemburu. Tapi saran menyimpang istrinya itu membuat Sehun kehilangan gairah dan kehidupan seks mereka hampa untuk beberapa minggu. Dan itu semua yang membuat istrinya merangkak ke tempat tidur Sahabat Sehun.

Hal itu hampir membuat Sehun hancur, bukan pengkhianatan istrinya yang hampir membunuh Sehun, Melainkan temannya dan rekan bisnisnya yang menjadi selingkuhannya, menikam dari belakang dan tidur dengan istrinya yang pandai pada permainan itu. Itulah hari dimana Sehun menjadi sinis, sikapnya yang kasar dan tendensi dasarnya telah di dorong sampai ke tepian dan langsung terjun bebas.

Sehun bukan seorang pemaaf dan dalam beberapa minggu Sehun menuntut cerai dan berniat menjual bisnis yang telah dijalankannya selama sepuluh tahun. Rekan kerjanya telah berkerja sangat keras selama tahun-tahun bersamanya dan walau mereka membagi keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan, pengembalian investasi awal mereka merupakan keharusan.

Selama Dia tetap pintar, dia tidak harus bekerja lagi.

Temannya ini telah menarik sahamnya dan meninggalkan kota, menolak untuk mengambil wanita yang akan segera menjadi mantan istri Sehun bersamanya. Dan hal itu membuat istri Sehun kehilangan kendali. Dia menjadi wanita peminum berat dan kecanduan obat terlarang, itu semua merupakan hal lain yang kemudian Sehun temukan dalam pernikahan mereka yang sakit dan kesadaran bahwa dia akan kehilangan Sehun dan kekayaan Sehun yang disebabkan oleh perjanjian pra-nikah yang ketat telah mengirimkan istri Sehun ke dalam gulungan kekecewaan yang tak pernah bisa terbebaskan. Apa yang kurang dari perceraian mereka hanyalah tanda tangan istri Sehun pada hari dia meninggal. Setelah kematiannya, Apa yang Sehun rasakan hanya perasaan bersalah dan kasihan pada ayah dari istrinya yang kehilangan anak satu-satunya hari itu.

Pikiran Sehun berlari ke masa lalu sementara tangannya membelai menyapu sepanjang tangan lembut Kyungsoo. Sudah pasti, ini merupakan hari pertama Sehun ingin bercinta dengan seorang wanita tanpa kondom sejak dia mengetahui istrinya adalah seorang pelacur. Apa yang dia rasakan pada Kyungsoo bukan sesuatu yang ingin untuk dia analisa, tapi dia tahu tanpa ragu bahwa perasaan ini tidak hanya untuk setidaknya seminggu seperti apa yang pernah dia rasakan pada wanita-wanita sebelumnya. Tidak gampang bagi Sehun untuk mengetahui bahwa dia berpikir Kyungsoo adalah miliknya, dia kekasih Kyungsoo, dan Sehun tidak pernah mendeskripsikan hal seperti ini pada wanita lain yang pernah dia tiduri.

Mereka sebelumnya hanya sementara, Sehun selalu tahu pemikiran itu akan selalu hadir di dirinya dan satu-satunya alasan Sehun membutuhkan mereka adalah untuk pelampiasan baginya yang bisa wanita-wanita itu berikan. Kyungsoo mendorong lengan Sehun yang menjepit dirinya kepada Sehun dan Sehun merasakan cengkeramannya pada Kyungsoo menjadi semakin erat. Dia pikir kemana dia akan pergi?

"Sehun". Kata lembut itu merupakan permintaan yang mendesak untuk melepaskan Kyungsoo.

"Apa?"

"Aku harus membersihkan diri."

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan."

"Aku ingin buang air kecil," Kyungsoo menambahkan, memberikan Sehun penjelasan yang lebih. Sehun tidak tahu apakah dia mempercayai hal itu, Tapi akhirnya dia tetap melepaskan Kyungsoo. Lagipula ini rumah Kyungsoo dan jelas Sehun yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan pergi kemanapun.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat tidur dan dengan cepat meraih baju kaosnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sekarang Siang hari dan semua ini begitu baru. Kyungsoo meringis dalam hati saat dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi secepat yang dia bisa. Dia tidak bisa memutuskan untuk menutup bagian mana dulu. Tubuhnya jauh dari sempurna dan selulitnya terlihat dalam keindahan.

Sehun memandang Kyungsoo saat dia memungut baju kaosnya dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi dadanya saat dia berjalan menyeberangi ruangan. Tubuh bagian belakangnya indah, telanjang. Sehun meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala dan menikmati pemandangan indah ini. Pantat Kyungsoo sempurna.

Tubuh bagian depannya sempurna. Puting payudaranya juga sempurna. Saat Sehun merasa dirinya kembali terangsang lalu dia segera memalingkan pandangan ke sekitar kamar, mengambil tissue dari meja di sampingnya dan membuka kondomnya. Sehun membersihkan dirinya dengan tissue lalu membuang tissue ke tempat sampah kecil di bawah tempat tidur. Saat Kyungsoo kembali, Sehun merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Kyungsoo dan dengan sedikit keraguan, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju Sehun untuk menerima pelukannya.

.

.

.++

Dua hari kemudian, Sehun sedang mengeringkan tubuhnya setelah selesai mandi saat telepon nya berbunyi. Sehun mengikatkan handuk di sekitar pinggulnya dan tidak terkejut lagi pada rasa bahagia yang dia rasakan saat Nama Kyungsoo muncul di layar teleponnya. Sehun sudah menginap di rumah Kyungsoo selama dua hari berturut-turut dan telah dua pagi berturut-turut pula dia kembali ke rumahnya sendiri hanya untuk mengurus ternaknya. Seks diantara mereka hebat, tak bisa digambarkan, dan hari ini jumat malam, Sehun mempunyai ide untuk mengajak Kyungsoo ke kota untuk makan malam. Sehun ingin semua orang melihat dia bersama Kyungsoo. Sehun mendorong perasaan ingin tahu ke belakang otaknya dan menyuntikkan godaan ke dalam suaranya saat dia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hey, Dream-girl."

Suasana menjadi hening sebentar dan Sehun berpikir ada masalah dengan sinyal telepon, tapi kemudian Kyungsoo akhirnya bicara.

"Sehun." Mungkin Sehun membuat Kyungsoo kaget tadi. Sehun tidak memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan bodoh itu lagi sejak malam itu.

"Ya?" Sehun bertanya. Sehun mendengar Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang dan dia mulai bicara dengan satu tarikan nafas tanpa jeda.

"Aku tahu kau akan marah tapi kupikir seharusnya kau tidak marah dan aku hanya ingin memberitahumu dan aku tahu kau tak akan menyukainya tapi aku tak ingin kau berpikir aku membohongimu atau pergi tanpa kau ketahui atau yang lainnya jadi aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku akan pergi ke Cut-n-Shoot dengan Baekhyun."

Sehun berusaha untuk memahami semua kalimat Kyungsoo yang bertele-tele tapi lalu yang bisa dia dengar hanya 'cut-n-Shoot' dan 'Baekhyun'. Sehun langsung menjawab. "Tidak. Kau tidak akan pergi."

"Ya. Aku akan pergi. Mobil Baekhyun sudah berada di depan rumahku sekarang."

"Jangan naik ke mobilnya." Gaung dari suara Sehun menggema di kepalanya.

"Aku harus naik ke mobilnya. Dia sahabatku."

"Kyungsoo, Aku peringatkan kau_"

"Aku akan menutup teleponnya karena aku tak mau dia mendengar semua ini. Dia sahabatku, Aku sayang dia, dia sedang terluka dan membutuhkanku malam ini dan aku baru kenal denganmu beberapa minggu. Dan semua ini begitu gila. Tapi begini saja." Kyungsoo berhenti bicara dan menarik nafas. "Aku mungkin juga akan kecewa jika kau pergi ke sana tanpa aku jadi aku akan bisa mengerti sepenuhnya jika kau menyusulku dan bertemu denganku disana."Kyungsoo menelan ludah. "Aku bahkan akan bahagia jika bisa bertemu denganmu di sana."

Sehun tak perlu berpikir soal itu. "Aku setengah jam di belakangmu."

Sehun mendengar Kyungsoo mendesah yang terdengar seperti lega. "Terima kasih Sehun."

"sebaiknya kau jangan berdansa dengan siapapun." Sehun mengancam. "kekacauan dapat terjadi dalam 30 menit."

"tidak masalah." Kyungsoo segera setuju. "Aku akan menunggumu."

"Dan sebaiknya kau jangan memakai celana pendek ketat itu saat aku tiba."

Sehun mendengar Kyungsoo menarik nafas "Terlambat." telepon terputus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **TBC**


	8. (Remake) Kyungsoo's Surrender Ch 7

**PREV :**

 _Sehun tak perlu berpikir soal itu. "Aku setengah jam di belakangmu."_

 _Sehun mendengar Kyungsoo mendesah yang terdengar seperti lega. "Terima kasih Sehun."_

 _"sebaiknya kau jangan berdansa dengan siapapun." Sehun mengancam. "kekacauan dapat terjadi dalam 30 menit."_

 _"tidak masalah." Kyungsoo segera setuju. "Aku akan menunggumu."_

 _"Dan sebaiknya kau jangan memakai celana pendek ketat itu saat aku tiba."_

 _Sehun mendengar Kyungsoo menarik nafas "Terlambat." telepon terputus._

 _._

 _._

 **Kyungsoo's Surrender (REMAKE)**

HunSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **Sarah's Surrender**

 **by. Lydia Chance**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Sehun

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 7**

 **.**

 **.++.**

Sehun meneguk bir di tangannya dan terus mengawasi wanita cantik dan canggung yang berusaha untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan orang-orang di sekitar lantai dansa. Sehun tak dapat menahan seringai saat tingkat kecanggungan wanita itu memiliki korelasi dengan tingkat gairah dalam selangkangannya. Kaki wanita itu benar-benar luar biasa fantastis dan membuat Sehun keras dengan cepat, tapi wanita itu bukan penari.

Sehun tak perduli. Sehun tak menginginkan wanita itu untuk menari. Jawaban dari apa yang Sehun inginkan adalah wanita itu kemudian berhenti menari saat musik berhenti dan orang-orang mulai meninggalkan lantai dansa. Wanita itu melihat padanya dan tersenyum tapi temannya meraih lengannya dan menuntunnya ke bar. Saat ini di sana ada beberapa pria yang berada dekat dengannya dan Sehun mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengurus sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan.

Sehun melangkah ke meja Minho dan mengangguk tanda salam ke pria lain yang sedang bersama Minho lalu memotong proses basa-basi.

"Aku mau meminjam kantormu." Pria lain itu menyeringai dan Sehun tahu dia sudah berbuat tidak adil. Tapi Sehun menginginkan kunci sialan itu dan dia menginginkannya sekarang, "Biarkan aku menggunakan kantormu malam ini dan aku akan membebaskan pembayaran hutangmu bulan depan."

Mata pria lain yang berada di dekat Minho menajam dengan pandangan bertanya. "menangguhkan?"

"Tidak. Pembayaran bulan depan dianggap lunas."

Kata-kata itu hampir keluar dari mulut Sehun sebelum kunci melayang di udara. Insting Sehun kuat pada target dan dia mengangkat tangannya dan menangkap kunci itu di udara.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.++

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dari bar sambil menunggu Baekhyun untuk dilayani dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Kyungsoo segera melihat Sehun. Sehun mungkin berada 40 kaki darinya, menyandar pada bar dan Sehun mengawasi Kyungsoo dari celah matanya. Sehun mengamatinya dengan seksama, pandangannya terpaku ke wajah Kyungsoo. Sehun tidak tersenyum tapi dia juga tidak terlihat marah. Sehun hanya mengawasinya, Api yang menyala kecil ada di matanya.

Dan Sehun menunggu. Kyungsoo tahu Sehun mengamati dan menunggunya, ikatan kebutuhan yang dicairkan mengalir ke aliran darahnya. Sehun berdiri sendirian dan Kyungsoo melihat seorang wanita datang menghampiri Sehun. Wanita lain itu tampak percaya diri dan cantik, tapi Sehun mengusirnya tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Demam yang terasa panas menyelimuti Kyungsoo seperti selimut lembut dan gairah seksual berdencing sepanjang ujung sarafnya.

Tiba-tiba, wajah Sehun dihiasi kemarahan dan dia mulai menggelengkan kepalanya kepada Kyungsoo. Itu saat dimana Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa seorang cowboy tinggi sedang berdiri di sampingnya, menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Kyungsoo melihat ke arah pria cowboy ini sebentar dan tanpa memiliki banyak petunjuk mengenai apa yang dia inginkan darinya, Kyungsoo mengatakan 'tidak terima kasih' lalu kembali memandang Sehun.

Sehun tampak kembali rileks tapi dia tidak membuat gerakan apapun untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pelan-pelan menyadari suara musik yang keras di sekitar mereka lalu Baekhyun meraih tangannya dan menuntunnya ke arah yang berlawanan menuju meja yang tidak jauh dari lantai dansa. Pandangan Kyungsoo pada Sehun terlepas saat dia mengikuti sahabatnya untuk duduk di meja itu.

Baekhyun berpakaian sangat seksi malam ini dan Kyungsoo sedikit geli melihat temannya sudah menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitar mereka. Baekhyun melalui hari-hari yang kurang menyenangkan di kantor dan Kyungsoo sudah memberikannya peringatan sebelumnya tentang betapa brengsek bos nya. Kyungsoo diam-diam berpikir Baekhyun tertarik pada Bosnya tapi tidak mau mengakuinya.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi pada Baekhyun, mencoba mendengarkan keluhan Baekhyun tentang duka cita dan sakit hati. Kyungsoo mengakui bahwa antara musik yang keras dan ketidaksanggupannya untuk berkonsentrasi pada hal lain selain Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangkap sedikit dari apa yang Baekhyun katakan padanya. Sesuatu tentang bosnya yang kadang baik tapi kemudian dingin dan tidak pernah memberikannya petunjuk yang jelas tentang apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan.

Perhatian Kyungsoo teralihkan saat seorang pelayan muncul di sampingnya, dengan minuman yang tidak mereka pesan. Bir merk sama seperti yang Baekhyun sedang minum dan screwdriver untuknya. Kyungsoo menoleh ke tempat terakhir kali dia melihat Sehun tapi Sehun sudah tak lagi ada di sana. Mata Kyungsoo memandang sekeliling, Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa mendapatkan Sehun di kursi bar dimana dia duduk dengan birnya dan secara jelas memandang ke arahnya. Kyungsoo memberikan senyum tipisnya dan mengangkat minumannya ke arah Sehun.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun atau minuman yang dia kirimkan kepada mereka dan Baekhyun melanjutkan ocehannya yang terus menerus. Kyungsoo menjaga satu telinganya tetap terbuka untuk mendengarkan Baekhyun sementara perhatiannya yang asli tetap berada pada pria di bar yang memandangnya dan menunggu seperti Kyungsoo seorang mangsa yang diam-diam dia untit.

Gairah melanda jauh ke dalam perut Kyungsoo atas permainan yang sedang mereka mainkan ini.

Lalu dua cowboy muncul di meja mereka dan permainan tiba-tiba meningkat ke tingkat taruhan yang lebih tinggi saat Sehun duduk tegak, bahunya menegang dan matanya berkedip dengan pandangan mematikan.

Sehun tidak bergerak tapi Kyungsoo tahu jika dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan pendatang baru ini dalam waktu kira-kira lima detik maka semua taruhan hilang.

Kedua pria ini masih muda mungkin 22 atau 23 tahun dan mereka berdua tinggi dan mereka berdua tampan. Baekhyun tidak membuang-buang waktu walau sedetikpun, Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah mereka dan mulai berkenalan. Kedua pria itu duduk. Kyungsoo tahu dia harus berkata sesuatu. Saat pria itu duduk, Kyungsoo berpikir dia bersama Sehun di sini, entah terlihat begitu atau tidak dan Kyungsoo harus mengatakan kepada mereka dengan cepat.

"Aku kemari bersama seseorang."

Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo dan berkata. "Ya. Aku."

"Tidak, aku bersama Sehun," Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan tegas.

"Apa? Dia di sini?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak mengatakannya padaku." Baekhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tajam. "Dia mengikuti kau ke sini?" Sahabatnya bertanya.

"Ya."

"Dia seorang penguntit, Kyungsoo."

"Tidak. Dia bukan, aku memberitahunya kita akan ke sini. Aku mengajaknya."

Kedua pria itu mendengarkan obrolan cepat diantara dua sahabat ini dan salah satu diantara mereka lalu menengahi. "Baiklah, aku tidak melihat seorangpun. Seharusnya dia tidak meninggalkanmu sendiri. Menurutku Ini permainan yang adil."

"Aku bukan permainan dan kalian berdua harus pergi atau aku yang akan pergi." Kyungsoo mulai berdiri.

"Kyungsoo, tetaplah di sini" Baekhyun memandang pria yang paling dekat dengannya dan mulai memberikannya isyarat. "Bagaimana Jika kita berdansa dan temanmu bisa jalan-jalan?"

Dengan kalimat itu, pria yang disebut Baekhyun 'temanmu' mengayunkan lengannya ke Kyungsoo dan berkata "Aku menemukan dan aku akan menyimpan. Aku bertahan di sini. Lagipula aku tidak melihat siapapun."

Kyungsoo menjadi tegang saat dia memandang ke atas dan melihat Sehun mengintai ke meja mereka.

Kyungsoo menegangkan bahunya. Raut wajah Sehun sangat mematikan dan Kyungsoo tidak menginginkan pertumpahan darah. Ini semua benar-benar sangat konyol. Belum Lama lalu dia berada di Dallas dan bertunangan dengan pria yang mempunyai sifat paling tenang dan lalu tidak lama kemudian, sekarang entah bagaimana, dia dimiliki oleh seorang pria yang kasar. Kyungsoo melancarkan tenggorokkannya dan mencoba untuk mengenyahkan tangan pria ini.

"Dude. Dia di sana. Lepaskan tanganmu dariku."

Sehun berhasil berada di sebelah Kyungsoo dalam sekejap. Dia berdiri tepat di belakang Kyungsoo. "Lepaskan. Sekarang."

Pria itu melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Kyungsoo dan berdiri menantang. "Buat aku melepaskannya."

Kyungsoo merasakan kemarahan Sehun saat dia melangkah mengelilingi Kyungsoo dan berdiri hanya beberapa inchi dari wajah pria itu.

"Aku baru saja melakukannya. Pergi. Jangan sentuh dia lagi. Bahkan jangan berani untuk melihat ke arah sini lagi atau kau akan memakan makananmu lewat selang infus. Mengerti?"

"Siapa yang akan membuatku melepaskannya? Kau?"

Sehun meraih dan mencengkeram anak muda itu pada lehernya dan menyentakkannya ke depan. Ketakutan Kyungsoo meloncat satu ketukan lalu mulai memompa darah dengan cepat lewat pembuluh darahnya. Kyungsoo melihat dua tukang pukul bar muncul entah dari mana. Satu diantaranya mencengkeram Sehun dari belakang dan satu lainnya mencengkeram anak muda itu.

Mereka menarik keduanya saling menjauh. Sehun mendesis lewat giginya dan mengarahkan kutukannya ke tukang pukul yang kini mencengkeramnya. "TOP, sebaiknya kau lepaskan aku dalam tiga detik atau aku akan menutup bar ini dan tidak satu pun dari kalian akan mempunyai pekerjaan."

Kyungsoo melihat tukang pukul itu melepaskan Sehun dan dengan segera dengan nada permohonan maaf. "Aku tak tahu itu kau, Man, Aku tidak melihat wajahmu."

Sehun berbalik ke tukang pukul lainnya yang masih mencengkram anak muda itu. "Lepaskan dia. Aku akan mengurus ini."

Tukang pukul itu melepaskan cengkeramannya dan anak muda itu tersandung sebelum bisa kembali berdiri tegak. Kyungsoo tidak melihat kesepakatan ini membuat Sehun melupakan masalah ini dan sekarang Sehun bahkan berpikir siapa yang ingin dia lawan.

Salah satu tukang pukul bicara. "Kau sebaiknya pergi dari sini Nate. Tidak ada hal baik yang bisa di dapat dari hal ini."

"Apa maksudmu? apa kau mengatakan padaku aku harus pergi? Bagaimana dengan laki-laki sialan ini ? Aku sedang mengurus urusanku _"

"Tidak sialan. Kau yang mencampuri urusanku." Sehun bergerak ke belakang Kyungsoo sekali lagi dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kyungsoo. "Lihat baik-baik lalu jangan pernah melihat ke arahnya lagi. Dia milikku. Kau mengganggu apa yang menjadi milikku maka kau akan hidup untuk menyesalinya."

Setelah itu Sehun menarik Kyungsoo untuk pergi dan menuntun Kyungsoo ke bagian belakang gedung. Kyungsoo mengikuti dengan pandangan yang kabur. Sehun memegang pergelangan tangannya membelenggu dengan satu tangan saat dia berhenti di depan pintu yang sama saat Sehun menariknya ke dalam beberapa waktu lalu saat dia bertemu Kyungsoo di tempat ini. Tanpa ragu, Sehun menyelipkan kunci, membuka pintu dan menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam bersamanya.

Kyungsoo terpaku melihat pintu kantor yang tertutup dan terkunci dan tidak berpikir untuk bertanya bagaimana Sehun bisa memiliki akses ke ruangan ini. Kyungsoo hanya tahu Sehun memilikinya. Jelas sama dengan cara Sehun yang bisa mengontrol kedua tukang pukul dan mengancam pada pertikaian di bar tadi. Ini ada kaitannya dengan uangnya. Pemikiran itu hilang dari benaknya saat Sehun menekan tubuhnya kepada Kyungsoo dan meletakkan tangannya di antara kakinya dan menangkup panasnya. Mulutnya mendarat di telinga Kyungsoo dan dia mengeluarkan nafas yang dalam dan panas.

"Kau seharusnya tidak memakai celana pendek ini Sayang. Aku saja tidak bisa menjaga tanganku, bagaimana bisa kau berharap orang lain bisa?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas tapi tidak bisa menjawab. Sehun menekan Kyungsoo dan bergerak ke mulutnya, menciumnya, tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kancing celana Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak bisa menunggu."

Sehun mengerang dengan suara yang serak. Satu persatu, kancing itu terbuka lalu Sehun bersandar, menggenggam kedua sisi bahan celana Kyungsoo dan membuka celana pendeknya bersama celana dalamnya. Saat kedua celana itu berada diantara lutut Kyungsoo, Sehun mengangkat kaki besar bersepatu bot-nya ke tengah kaki Kyungsoo, menginjak celana Kyungsoo yang menyangkut itu ke lantai.

"Melangkah ke luar dari celanamu."

Kyungsoo secara membabi buta melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Sehun dan segera setelah Kyungsoo melakukannya, tangan Sehun berada padanya, jari Sehun menyelip ke dalam bagian tubuhnya yang panas, terbuka dengan basah. Saat Sehun memanipulasi jemarinya di dalam Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo merasakan gairah melandanya dan dia pelan-pelan mulai mengerang.

Mulut Sehun terangkat dari bibir Kyungsoo dan bergerak ke telinganya. "Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi tadi jika aku tidak berada di sini?"

Kyungsoo mulai gemetar dan sulit untuk berdiri. "T-Tidak. Aku pasti bisa mengatasinya."

Tangan Kyungsoo gemetar saat dia meraih wajah Sehun, Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mengarahkan wajah Sehun kepadanya, memohon untuk merasakan mulut Sehun pada mulutnya lagi.

Sehun menuruti dan memberikan ciuman ringan saat dia bernafas melalui mulut Kyungsoo, "Tapi tidak sebelum dia menyentuhmu lebih banyak lagi dan sayang, itu akan menjadi sangat buruk."

Lidah Sehun menyelinap masuk dan Kyungsoo merasakan gairah mengalir terburu-buru dari jari Sehun yang tenggelam jauh di dalam dirinya dan dari ciuman yang mereka lakukan sementara mereka masih berusaha untuk bicara.

Kyungsoo melepas kan mulutnya. "kenapa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Membunuhnya." Nafasnya menjadi berat.

Kyungsoo melenguh "Cobalah untuk serius."

Tangan Sehun merenggut dagu Kyungsoo dan membawa bibirnya kembali ke bibir Sehun. Mulut Sehun terkatung-katung di atas mulut Kyungsoo sebelum bibirnya kembali jatuh pada bibir Kyungsoo lagi lalu Sehun berkata "Pria itu akan berharap untuk mati dengan cepat, aku jamin itu."

Kyungsoo melepaskan mulutnya lagi dari bibir Sehun.

"Sehun _" jari Sehun bergerak ke clit-nya dan secara efektif membuat Kyungsoo diam.

Sehun memutar jarinya di clit Kyungsoo, memutar melingkar saat Sehun mencium pinggir mulut Kyungsoo. "Jangan Khawatir Sayang. Kau wanita yang baik," Sehun berbisik dengan suara yang dalam dan serak.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo sudah hampir tidak lagi bisa berpikir. Tangan Sehun panas padanya, bergerak maju mundur diantara gerbang gairah basah Kyungsoo dan clit-nya. Maju mundur. Gerakan itu menghantarkan Kyungsoo semakin dekat dan semakin dekat saja ke orgasme.

"mmmm - hmmm."

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa aku kau sebut baik?"

"Kau menelponku. Memberitahuku kau akan datang kemari. Membuat seorang pria hampir percaya bahwa kau bisa dipercaya."

"Kau bisa percaya padaku," Kyungsoo berkata dengan lembut.

Sehun berlutut di depan Kyungsoo dan mengangkat satu kaki Kyungsoo ke atas bahunya. Merentangkan Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya. Mata Sehun gelap memancarkan gairah kolam siksaan saat Sehun memandang ke atas kepada Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin percaya padamu. Begitu sangat ingin. Sangat ingin hingga membuatku sakit."

Sehun kembali melihat ke bawah diantara paha Kyungsoo yang mengangkang dan Kyungsoo merasa gelegar erangan datang dari dada Sehun. Lidah Sehun berada pada clitnya saat Sehun menenggelamkan satu jari panjangnya ke dalam Kyungsoo.

Sehun menjilatnya, menggerakkan lidahnya ke atas dan ke bawah Kyungsoo berulang-ulang. Jari Sehun bergerak di dalam diri Kyungsoo, memutar melingkar di dinding vagina Kyungsoo, menyentuh Kyungsoo dalam. Kyungsoo mulai mendesah dengan keras, mengambil oksigen masuk.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari lipatan panas Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo membuka matanya untuk menemukan Sehun yang sedang mengamatinya. "Kau sangat cantik. Amat sangat cantik, Kyungsoo. Aku begitu menginginkanmu."

Kata-kata Sehun menenggelamkan Kyungsoo, dan tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo menginginkan Sehun di dalam dirinya.

"berdirilah Sehun, tolonglah." Kyungsoo memohon lembut.

Sehun bangkit berdiri pada kakinya dan mulai membuka jeansnya dengan gerakan terburu-buru. Mendorong celananya ke bawah ke arah sepatu botnya, Sehun mulai mengangkat Kyungsoo, siap untuk menusuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghentikan Sehun. "Gunakan kondom."

Sehun mengertakan giginya. "Kyungsoo_"

"Tolong. Tolong Sehun aku menginginkan kau di dalamku."

Sehun begitu ingin untuk tenggelam di dalam diri Kyungsoo tanpa ada penghalang di antara mereka. Begitu inginnya. Sehun ingin merasakan daging lembut Kyungsoo menutup di dalam di dirinya. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi. Tidak sekarang.

Sehun menarik kondom dari saku celananya dan mengenakannya. Hanya butuh beberapa detik lalu dia mengangkat Kyungsoo dan menyanggakan punggung Kyungsoo ke dinding saat Sehun membawa Kyungsoo turun di atas bagian kenjantanannya. Akibat dari penyatuan mereka bagai sengatan listrik. Kyungsoo mendesah saat Sehun menempelkan mulutnya ke mulut Kyungsoo. Sehun meletakkan tangannya di bawah pantat Kyungsoo dan merenggangkan Kyungsoo dengan lebar, Sehun menenggelamkan dirinya jauh ke dalam diri Kyungsoo. Sehun mulai memompa ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo begitu lembut dan basah dan licin. Kyungsoo ketat dan panas dan sempurna.

Tuhan, Kyungsoo begitu sempurna untuk Sehun. Sehun merasa dirinya mulai meluncur ke bawah terowongan dimana emosi utamanya mengambil alih dan otaknya menghilang. Sehun tidak bisa mengontrol apa yang dia katakan.

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu tanpa kondom."

Kyungsoo menggeliat di lengan Sehun dan Sehun merasakan gairah basah lain yang terburu-buru menyelimuti Sehun. "Kau harus membiarkan aku, Sayang. Segera. Aku akan bercinta denganmu lagi dan lagi dan lagi. Tanpa kondom. Kau tak akan pernah bisa lolos dariku. Tidak pernah." Kyungsoo mulai kejang-kejang di lengan Sehun dan Sehun mengikuti Kyungsoo dalam orgasme yang mengguncangkan dunia.

.

.

.++

Keesokkan paginya, Kyungsoo memandang Sehun yang pelan-pelan bangun dari tidurnya. Kyungsoo sudah selesai mandi dan membuat kopi. Pelan-pelan Kyungsoo duduk di atas tempat tidur di sebelah Sehun, mencoba untuk membiarkan Sehun tidur sebanyak yang memungkinkan. Selimut menutupi dirinya rendah di tulang pinggulnya dan Kyungsoo dengan mudah dapat melihat ereksi pagi hari Sehun menyapanya walau Sehun sendiri belum menyapanya pagi ini.

Pemikiran sedikit nakal hadir dalam diri Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo melirik ke arah kotak kondom yang setengah kosong di meja samping tempat tidur. Kyungsoo membuka celana pendeknya dan juga celana dalamnya dan dengan hati-hati membuka paket segi empat kecil itu.

Perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan Sehun sepenuhnya, Kyungsoo pelan-pelan menarik selimut dan menyisipkan kakinya ke atas Sehun, berada pada posisi yang membuat Kyungsoo kecanduan begitu juga kecanduan dengan hidup itu sendiri. Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya dan memasangkan kondom ke dalam kemaluan Sehun.

Kyungsoo merasa Sehun tersentak dan Kyungsoo berpikir Sehun kini sudah bangun seutuhnya. Tapi Sehun tetap tidak bergerak dan diam, dan Kyungsoo merosot turun di atas tubuh Sehun, menerima Sehun seutuhnya, hanya dengan sedikit penyesuaian. Kyungsoo mendesah dan menutup matanya dengan kenikmatan dari Sehun, berdenyut panas dan jauh di dalam dirinya. Tangan Kyungsoo mendarat di dada Sehun dan Kyungsoo memompa ke atas dan kebawah lagi. Tangan Sehun lalu mendarat di pinggul Kyungsoo dan mencengkeram dengan erat, tapi Sehun tidak bergerak terlalu banyak seperti otot-ototnya yang lain.

Kyungsoo memompa lagi dan lagi.

Diam-diam Sehun menggertakan giginya saat Sehun mencoba untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo mempertahankan kontrolnya terhadap Sehun. Ini jelas pertunjukkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun ingin Kyungsoo mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Tapi hal ini sulit. Kyungsoo lembut dan mulus, panas dan manis, dan hal pertama yang ingin dilakukan Sehun di pagi hari adalah membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo sampai perutnya menekan kasur lalu Sehun akan berada dibelakang Kyungsoo dan mempompanya dengan keras dan cepat_ Pikiran Sehun terbagi saat Kyungsoo menyandarkan badannya turun ke arah Sehun dan mulai berbisik di telinga Sehun sementara dia tetap memompa Sehun.

"Sehun, Kau sangat hebat" Kyungsoo menambahkan. "Kau sangat menggairahkan."

Kyungsoo turun ke bawah lagi dan Sehun tidak bisa mencegah getaran. "Aku tidak pernah memiliki orang lain seperti kau."

Kyungsoo memompa lagi.

"Mmmm." Bibir Kyungsoo bergerak ke bibir Sehun lalu Kyungsoo mengangkat dirinya ke atas lalu Kyungsoo menyanggakan tangannya ke dada Sehun dan mulai menungganginya dengan liar.

Sehun membuka matanya dan mengamati Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo tertutup dan Kyungsoo memiliki ekspresi di wajahnya yang Sehun tak pernah lihat pada wajah wanita lain. Kyungsoo begitu cantik dan Sehun tak dapat menghentikan dirinya dari meraih dan menekankan jarinya ke clit Kyungsoo.

Sehun merasakah gelombang panas lain berasal dari Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mulai menunggangi Sehun dengan liar, Suara yang keluar dari Kyungsoo seperti musik termanis dan terhebat di telinga Sehun.

"mmmm." Mulut Kyungsoo tertutup dengan garis seperti menyerap konsentrasi dari diri Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mulai mendesah dengan keras, cukup keras untuk membuat Sehun terbakar. Sehun mencengkeram pinggul Kyungsoo dan mulai memompa Kyungsoo. Memompa Kyungsoo naik dan turun sampai Kyungsoo menjerit dan tubuhnya mengeras. Mata Kyungsoo terbuka dan Kyungsoo memandang kepada Sehun, Kyungsoo tekejut yang terlihat seperti keseganan di wajahnya.

Sehun mencengkeram Kyungsoo dengan erat dan pandangan Sehun jatuh ke mata Kyungsoo saat Sehun bergabung dengan Kyungsoo dan melampaui batasan ke dalam pelepasan manis... pelepasan yang begitu manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **TBC**


	9. (Remake) Kyungsoo's Surrender Ch 8

**PREV :**

 _Sehun membuka matanya dan mengamati Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo tertutup dan Kyungsoo memiliki ekspresi di wajahnya yang Sehun tak pernah lihat pada wajah wanita lain. Kyungsoo begitu cantik dan Sehun tak dapat menghentikan dirinya dari meraih dan menekankan jarinya ke clit Kyungsoo._

 _Sehun merasakah gelombang panas lain berasal dari Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mulai menunggangi Sehun dengan liar, Suara yang keluar dari Kyungsoo seperti musik termanis dan terhebat di telinga Sehun._

 _"mmmm." Mulut Kyungsoo tertutup dengan garis seperti menyerap konsentrasi dari diri Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mulai mendesah dengan keras, cukup keras untuk membuat Sehun terbakar. Sehun mencengkeram pinggul Kyungsoo dan mulai memompa Kyungsoo. Memompa Kyungsoo naik dan turun sampai Kyungsoo menjerit dan tubuhnya mengeras. Mata Kyungsoo terbuka dan Kyungsoo memandang kepada Sehun, Kyungsoo tekejut yang terlihat seperti keseganan di wajahnya._

 _Sehun mencengkeram Kyungsoo dengan erat dan pandangan Sehun jatuh ke mata Kyungsoo saat Sehun bergabung dengan Kyungsoo dan melampaui batasan ke dalam pelepasan manis... pelepasan yang begitu manis._

 _._

 _._

 **Kyungsoo's Surrender (REMAKE)**

HunSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **Sarah's Surrender**

 **by. Lydia Chance**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Sehun

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 8**

 **.**

 **.++.**

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dan berhenti di samping tempat tidur. Sehun meraih ke bawah dan memukul pantat Kyungsoo, cukup kuat untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kyungsoo, cukup kuat untuk terasa menyengat. Kyungsoo meringis, kaget dan membalikkan badannya, denyut nadi Kyungsoo berdetak cepat dan Sehun dapat melihatnya lewat tenggorokkannya yang putih dan indah. Kyungsoo berkedip dan memandang Sehun dengan ekspresi hati-hati.

"Bangun," Suara Sehun masih malas dari semalam.

"Ok." Kyungsoo berkata pelan dengan nada bertanya.

"Berpakaian. Kita akan pergi ke San Antonio."

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Sehun dengan lembut.

"Kita punya janji dengan seorang dokter di sebuah klinik pribadi di sana. Kita harus meningkatkan level hubungan kita,"

"Maaf?" Kyungsoo marah dan tidak terlihat meminta maaf pada Sehun. "Untuk apa?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo selanjutnya menjadi tajam.

"Kita akan menjalani tes."

"Tes?"

"Kau tampaknya tidak mempercayaiku sementara hal itu sangat penting sayang, ketidakpercayaan ini tidak bisa berlangsung selamanya."

"Selamanya?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Hanya kata kiasan sayang. Kita harus berhenti menggunakan kondom. Hari ini. Aku tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi. Berpakaianlah."

"Kau tidak bisa saja_"

"Ya. Aku bisa saja. Aku baru saja. Tidak ingin mendengar omong kosong soal ini. Mari kita tidak membuat hal ini jadi pertengkaran di antara kita atau sejenisnya. Berpakaianlah."

Sehun mengamati Kyungsoo dan menunggu bagaimana percakapan ini akan berlanjut. Sehun harus melakukan ini dengan lancar. Sehun ingin ini berlangsung dengan lancar.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat tidur dan kakinya menyentuh lantai. Kyungsoo tetap memandang Sehun sementara dia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan beberapa potong pakaian. Memegang pakaian di depannya lalu menuju kamar mandi, Kyungsoo tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sehun saat melakukan itu semua.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, menutup pintu di belakangnya, dan Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam yang tampak sebagai kelegaan.

.

.

.++

Mereka tidak banyak bicara selama perjalanan ke San Antonio. Sehun tidak terlalu perduli, Sehun hanya ingin menyelesaikan permasalahan ini.

Semua yang menjadi keperdulian Sehun adalah kepuasan Kyungsoo dengan bukti pemeriksaan kesehatan bahwa Sehun bersih, lalu membawa Kyungsoo pulang dan tenggelam ke dalam diri Kyungsoo, secara total, secara fantastis, tanpa pengaman. Tangan Sehun mengepal pada kemudi saat Sehun menikmati pemikiran apa yang akan, Sehun tahu, pemikiran ini sebuah tindakan kepemilikan. Sehun menginginkan Kyungsoo, Benar. Sangat ingin.

.

.

.++

Sehun duduk di ruang tunggu dan dia merasa sangat lama. Darah Sehun sudah diambil, Sehun harus membayar ekstra untuk meminta agar hasil pemeriksaan langsung keluar, dan sekarang dia mempunyai hasil pemeriksaan yang dia butuhkan. Sehun benar-benar tidak ragu. Kyungsoo adalah wanita pertama yang pernah Sehun pikirkan untuk mengambil resiko dengan bercinta tanpa kondom. Dan sekarang Sehun tidak harus mengambil resiko itu.

Setengah jam kemudian, pintu terbuka dan Kyungsoo akhirnya keluar. Sehun memandang Kyungsoo dan tahu ada sesuatu yang salah. Kyungsoo pucat, gemetar dan Sehun dapat melihat mata Kyungsoo berkilauan dengan airmata yang ditahan. Apa yang terjadi di dalam sana? Sehun tidak sedetik pun berpikir bahwa hasil pemeriksaan Kyungsoo negatif; _Sehun tidak tahu kenapa, ini tidak masuk akal, tapi Kyungsoo seperti meradiasikan sesuatu yang Sehun tidak bisa jelaskan_.

Benar Kyungsoo 27 tahun, jelas Kyungsoo bukan seorang perawan, tapi kebaikan yang Kyungsoo perlihatkan tampak seperti kebajikan yang tidak mungkin disentuh oleh sesuatu yang buruk seperti penularan penyakit seksual. Tentu Sehun tahu pemikiran seperti ini tidak masuk akal, tapi memang begitu.

Saat Kyungsoo melangkah menuju kepadanya, Pikiran Sehun terus mencari alasan lain yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo begitu sedih. Apakah dokter sialan itu menyakiti Kyungsoo? Mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo sedih? Sehun akan membunuh dokter sialan itu_Sehun akan membuat izin praktik nya dicabut jika dokter sialan itu menyakiti Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan Sehun dengan kaki yang gemetar.

"Ada apa?" Sehun mendesis saat meraih tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lembut. "Mari kita keluar dari sini."

"Kyungsoo_"

"Tolonglah Sehun. Aku akan cerita di mobil."

Kyungsoo berbalik berjalan menuju pintu dan mulai meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun sudah menyelesaikan pembayaran, jadi Sehun bangkit dari kursi dan menahan pintu terbuka untuk Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo berlalu dari hadapan Sehun dengan berlinang air mata, Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis kepada Sehun yang tampaknya Kyungsoo lakukan untuk membuat Sehun tenang.

Kyungsoo kecewa, tapi pemikiran pertamanya adalah membuat Sehun tenang. Itu keterkejutan tambahan bagi Sehun.

Mereka berjalan ke luar ke arah mobil, berpegangan tangan.

Sehun membukakan pintu mobil, menunggu sampai Kyungsoo masuk dan duduk lalu Sehun menyalakan AC mobil dengan penuh. Mobil Sehun diparkir dibawah pohon yang rindang, sehingga mobil dingin dengan sangat cepat. Sehun tidak menggerakkan mobilnya untuk meninggalkan tempat parkir, tapi Sehun meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan air mata Kyungsoo mulai mengalir dengan deras. Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dan mencoba untuk menghapus air matanya saat Sehun mengamati Kyungsoo, benar-benar kaget. Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana membuat Kyungsoo tenang, dan Sehun mulai merasakan bola besar kemarahan mulai terbentuk di dalam dirinya yang ditujukan kepada orang yang belum dia ketahui siapa yang mungkin telah menyakiti Kyungsoo.

Sehun benar-benar mencoba untuk memberikan Kyungsoo waktu tapi itu membunuhnya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo berpaling pada Sehun.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah. Lagipula Bukan hal yang baru. Aku bersih."

Kyungsoo memandang kepada Sehun dengan pertanyaan di matanya yang Sehun tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengatakannya.

"Ya sayang, aku juga bersih." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang tidak dia ucapkan.

"Bagus."

"Bukan hal yang baru? Apa maksudnya?" Sehun bertanya untuk membawa Kyungsoo kembali pada perbincangan awal tadi.

"Aku melanjutkan pemeriksaan tadi, tidak hanya sekedar tes. Karena kita sudah disini aku pikir aku akan melakukan Check up total organ kewanitaanku dan itu sebenarnya pemeriksaan yang harus aku lakukan saat aku kembali ke Dallas nanti." Kyungsoo mengambil nafas sebagai tumpuan dan melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Setelah aku keguguran, Aku mengalami D dan C. Dan itu meninggalkan bekas di dalamku. Tapi dokterku di Dallas tidak tahu separah apa itu, atau dia tidak memberitahuku. Aku baru tahu tadi bahwa akan sulit bagiku untuk memiliki anak lagi." Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya dan mempermainkan jemarinya sembari memandang ke bawah dengan suara yang gemetar.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa mengandung."

Setelah Sehun mendengar kata _'keguguran'_ , gemuruh kencang mulai terdengar di telinganya dan Sehun hampir tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada kata-kata Kyungsoo. Dengan berani Sehun berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kekacauannya tapi hal ini merupakan hal tersulit yang pernah dia coba untuk lakukan. Sehun ingin menenangkan Kyungsoo, Sehun kecewa bahwa Kyungsoo sedih tentang masalah kandungan itu, tapi apa yang Sehun rasakan adalah rasa cemburu yang besar. Kyungsoo pernah mengandung bayi laki-laki lain. Sehun tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dia rasakan. Sehun tahu dia telah marah kemarin malam di Cut-n-Shoot, Sehun tahu dia cemburu. Tapi memikirkan di luar sana ada laki-laki, laki-laki yang telah menempatkan seorang bayi di perut Kyungsoo.

Kecemburuan yang Sehun rasakan hampir terasa menyakitkan; _faktanya ini lebih terasa sebagai rasa sakit dari pada rasa cemburu_. Sehun tahu perasaan ini tidak rasional, Sehun tahu ini mendekati kegilaan, dan pada akhirnya ini sepenuhnya salah, tapi Sehun tidak bisa menolaknya. Jadi Kyungsoo memiliki masa lalu, dan begitu juga dengan Sehun. Tak ada yang bisa dihindari.

Sehun dengan ganas membawa kepalanya kembali dari pemikiran bodoh itu dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan dari tadi. Sehun meraih Kyungsoo dan memeluk Kyungsoo dan membiarkannya menangis.

Kyungsoo menangis di bahu Sehun sampai Sehun bisa merasakan kelembapan air mata Kyungsoo di bajunya. Kyungsoo menangis sampai tersedu-sedu, Kyungsoo menangis sampai Sehun merasa khawatir Kyungsoo membahayakan kesehatannya jika dia tidak berhenti menangis. Apakah seseorang bisa terkena dehidrasi jika menangis terlalu banyak seperti ini?

"sayang, berhentilah menangis."

Sehun mengelus punggung Kyungsoo, menyapukan tangannya ke tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengambil nafas terengah-engah, mengangkat tangannya dan menggosok matanya. Kyungsoo mengambil nafas lima kali, menghirup dan menghembuskan dan akhirnya menjadi tenang. Sehun masih memeluk Kyungsoo, tapi sekarang Kyungsoo hanya bersandar pada Sehun. Kyungsoo sedang bersedih, Sehun bisa menunggu, tapi Sehun harus mengetahui.

"Kau harus memberitahuku." Sehun berusaha untuk menjaga suaranya lembut, tapi Sehun akan mengetahuinya. "Bukan sekarang, tapi nanti. Itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik untuk menceritakannya dan aku — Aku harus mengetahuinya."

Mata Kyungsoo bertemu lagi dengan mata Sehun dan sesuatu yang panas melanda mereka. Derita jelas tergambar di wajah Kyungsoo, Tapi sekarang Kyungsoo tampak bisa mengontrol diri dan Sehun mendorong perasaan gelapnya ke belakang otaknya dan mencoba untuk fokus pada apa yang Kyungsoo butuhkan. Sehun menyerang dengan perasaan putus asa; _duka yang Kyungsoo rasakan kasar dan primitif dan Sehun tidak tahu apakah dia memiliki sesuatu yang bisa menolong Kyungsoo_.

Sehun merasakan kebutuhan mendalam untuk membuat Kyungsoo merasa lebih baik, untuk menghapus apa yang membuat Kyungsoo berada dalam kesedihan yang akut.

"Mari kita pulang."

Sehun berusaha untuk menjaga suaranya tetap datar, untuk menunjukkan kekuatan sehingga Kyungsoo bisa bersandar kepadanya, tapi Sehun begitu khawatir usahanya akan gagal dan Kyungsoo bisa mendengar siksaan dalam suara Sehun. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menarik diri dari rangkulan Sehun, bersandar di kursinya dan mulai memasangkan sabuk pengaman dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Sehun meraih ke arah Kyungsoo dan menyelesaikan pemasangan sabuk pengaman untuk Kyungsoo dan mencium Kyungsoo dengan lembut di bibirnya.

Sehun mulai mengendarai mobil meninggalkan tempat parkir, membawa mereka menuju jalan raya lalu Sehun mengambil tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya.

.

.

.++

Kyungsoo tidak ingin menghentikan pembicaraan yang semestinya mereka lakukan. Kyungsoo tahu cepat atau lambat Sehun akan memaksa untuk mengetahui dan Kyungsoo ingin menyelesaikan hal ini. Saat mereka sudah berada 10 mill keluar dari San Antonio, Kyungsoo mulai bicara.

"Aku menikah saat aku 23."

Tangan Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo merasakan ketegangan yang Sehun rasakan tapi Sehun tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Suho satu tahun lebih tua dariku dan dia membuat aku tergila-gila padanya. Versi cepat dari cerita ini adalah aku hamil dalam setahun pernikahan kami dan Suho mulai selingkuh setelah itu. Sial, mungkin bahkan sebelum itu, aku tidak tahu. Itu kehamilan yang berat lalu Suho meninggalkanku untuk perempuan yang dia tiduri. Stress dan lain-lain melandaku, lalu aku kehilangan bayiku. Kehamilan adalah satu-satunya hal baik yang hadir dari pernikahan itu dan aku mencintai bayi itu. Tapi aku pikir bukan takdirku untuk memiliki bayi itu."

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Sehun dan dapat melihat seloroh di pipinya sembari dia memandang jalan dan terus memegang tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat, cengkeraman yang tidak lemah.

"Aku ikut menyesal sayang. Aku ikut berduka kau kehilangan bayi itu."

Secara pribadi Sehun mempertanyakan kejujuran dirinya sendiri. Apakah dia turut menyesal Kyungsoo kehilangan bayinya ? Syukurnya jawabannya adalah Ya. Ya Sehun sangat menyesal Kyungsoo kehilangan bayinya. Sehun tidak cemburu kepada bayinya dan kehilangan nyawa yang tidak bersalah itu tragis. Laki-laki yang sudah menghamili Kyungsoo lah yang membuat Sehun marah.

"Bajingan itu pasti sudah gila karena selingkuh dari mu. Kenapa dia selingkuh?" Sehun melirik kepada Kyungsoo kemudian matanya kembali menatap jalan. "kenapa seseorang bisa selingkuh saat dia bisa mendapatkan dirimu di tempat tidurnya setiap malam?"

Kyungsoo berpikir Sehun menanyakan pertanyaan retorika dan Kyungsoo tidak berusaha untuk menjawabnya. Apa yang Sehun katakan mengirimkan rasa bahagia pada Kyungsoo; _Sehun terdengar serius pada setiap kata yang dia ucapkan._

"Aku menyesal kau harus melalui hal seperti itu sayang."

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan lembut.

"Siapa nama belakang bajingan itu?"

Kyungsoo memandang Sehun lagi dan tiba-tiba perasaan bahagia pada diri Kyungsoo berubah menjadi perasaan panik atas perubahan subjek pembicaraan ini. Kenapa Sehun bertanya hal itu? Kenapa dia begitu perduli? Dan kenapa pilihan itu yang telah Kyungsoo ambil beberapa tahun lalu, beberapa tahun lalu bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo mengenal Sehun, kenapa dia menjadi ketakutan sekarang? Oh tidak, Kyungsoo tidak ingin memberikan Sehun jawabannya.

Mata Sehun meninggalkan jalanan dan beberapa detik mengamati Kyungsoo sebelum bergerak memajukan tubuhnya.

Rahangnya mengapit, "Jangan bilang padaku nama bajingan itu Do, sayang. Jangan lakukan itu padaku."

Kyungsoo menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Sehun_"

"Kyungsoo jangan katakan itu."

Kyungsoo tetap diam dan memandang Sehun saat Sehun membelai rambutnya dan wajah Sehun menjadi sekeras batu lalu mengapit kemudi seperti cengkeraman kematian.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku belum mengenalmu waktu itu, tidak berpikir akan mengalami hal seperti ini bersamamu _"

"Kenapa? untuk alasan sialan apa kau mempertahankan nama laki-laki itu?" Kemarahan Sehun dapat terdengar dengan jelas di nada suaranya.

" Ini akan terdengar sangat dangkal. Aku hampir benci untuk mengatakannya."

"katakan saja yang sebenarnya padaku. Aku ingin tahu kenapa."

"Aku melakukan ini untuk membuatnya marah dan tidak ada alasan lain. Dia mengkhianatiku, selingkuh dariku, menelantarkan aku saat aku benar-benar membutuhkannya dan saat hal itu terjadi dia berpikir aku akan kembali ke nama gadisku. Kami bertengkar hebat dan aku akhirnya mengetahui bahwa wanita barunya ini tidak mau aku memakai namanya dan karena itu aku mempertahankannya untuk membuat kedengkian. Murni dengki. Untuk membuat mereka berdua marah. Jadi sekarang kau tahu alasannya; _hal ini tidak baik buatku dan aku tidak bangga untuk apa yang aku lakukan."_

"Kau bisa merubah namamu sekarang." Sehun memberikan saran dengan suara rendah tapi mengontrol.

"Aku bisa, tapi kenapa? Semua orang di sekolah mengetahui aku dengan nama itu, hanya akan menambahkan kebingungan jika aku merubahnya untuk saat ini. Semua orang akan berpikir aku menikah lagi lalu aku harus menjelaskan kepada banyak orang. Aku tidak mau kepusingan seperti itu."

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk menjelaskan kembali kepada Sehun. Sehun bersikap seperti anak kecil yang tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"ini bagian dari masa lalu, Sehun. Kita berdua punya masa lalu. Kau juga punya masa lalu." Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam dan mencoba untuk menenangkan sarafnya. "Aku tahu kau pernah menikah dulu. Dan aku sangat menyesal tentang istrimu. Aku tahu kau pasti mengalami masa sulit saat dia meninggal, tapi_" kata-kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Tapi apa?"

Kyungsoo tetap diam dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi apa Kyungsoo?" Sehun bertanya lebih memaksa.

"Tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak berpikir tentang betapa kau mencintainya. Bagaimana kau tetap setia padanya begitu lama setelah kematiannya. Itu membuatku _ itu membuatku merasa sakit di dalam diriku mengetahui apa yang hilang dari dirimu, tapi itu juga membuatku _ itu membuatku merasa benar-benar cemburu. Jadi aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya."

Sehun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan, Tapi Sehun segera mengerem mobilnya dan menepi ke bahu jalan dan berbalik untuk memandang Kyungsoo.

"Dimana kau mendengar semua cerita itu?"

Kyungsoo tidak mau menyebutkan nama sahabatnya. Baekhyun sudah tercoreng di mata Sehun, tapi Kyungsoo tak punya pilihan lain. "Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun salah sayang. Dia mendengarkan terlalu banyak gosip."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah itu gosipnya? bahwa aku sangat terpukul sehingga aku mengurung diri di peternakanku dan menghindari populasi wanita?"

"ya."

Mulut Sehun menegang. "Itu tidak benar sayang. Kyungsoo, pernikahanku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Pernikahanku tidak sempurna, jauh dari sempurna. Kau pikir kau satu-satunya orang yang diselingkuhi? Pikir lagi. Irene selingkuh dengan sahabatku. Dia juga rekan bisnisku. Aku dikhianati oleh dua orang terdekatku". Sehun memandang Kyungsoo lekat-lekat untuk melihat apakah Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang dia jelaskan. "Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui. Sial, tidak seorang pun tahu soal itu. Istriku seorang pecandu alkohol dan obat terlarang. Aku sudah mengajukan cerai saat dia mengalami kecelakaan itu. Aku tidak setia pada kenangan tentang dia Kyungsoo. Aku menghindari seks karena aku menghormati ayahnya. Ayahnya terluka hebat saat dia meninggal, aku tidak bisa mengambil kesempatan untuk menyakiti ayahnya dengan berlari seperti tomcat. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Dialog Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti dan Sehun menunggu reaksi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memandang Sehun lekat-lekat, mata Kyungsoo memandang wajah Sehun.

" lalu Apa yang menyebabkan kau berubah ?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Perubahan apa?"

"Baekhyun bilang satu menit kau mengucilkan diri dan kemudian kau _kau_"

Kata-kata Kyungsoo keluar kemudian berhenti saat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata atau menolak untuk mengatakannya. Tapi Sehun tahu apa yang Kyungsoo sedang tanyakan.

"Ayahnya meninggal."

"itu alasannya?"

Sehun meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan mengaitkan jemarinya ke jemari Kyungsoo. "Ya. Dia meninggal dan tidak bisa tersakiti lagi oleh tindakanku."

Kyungsoo tenggelam lebih dalam di atas kursi kulit mobil Sehun saat keresahan melandanya. Kyungsoo merasakan begitu banyak emosi, sulit untuk mengambil itu semua bersama-sama. Suara peringatan memukul di dalam kepalanya, mengatakan kepadanya untuk berhati-hati. Jangan bertindak terlalu cepat. Jangan begitu mudah dan begitu cepat jatuh ke pangkuan Sehun. Tapi tidak banyak hal yang bisa dia lakukan untuk melindungi dirinya dari melakukan hal itu. Kyungsoo lega Sehun tidak terpana oleh istrinya yang sudah meninggal. Kyungsoo sama-sama menyesal Sehun sudah disakiti. Bahwa seseorang telah merenggut kepercayaan Sehun dan menghancurkannya menjadi pecahan dan merubah Sehun menjadi seseorang yang dingin dan perhitungan seperti dia saat ini. Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana rasanya diselingkuhi.

Bibirnya terbuka dan dia bicara tanpa berpikir, "Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu seperti itu."

Jemari Sehun mengapit jemari Kyungsoo. Perhatian Sehun jatuh ke bibir Kyungsoo dan dengan cepat kembali ke matanya. Tatapan Sehun berbenturan dan terpaku dengan tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mulai berpikir mungkin itu benar."

"tentu saja itu benar." Kyungsoo berbisik.

Sehun bersandar kepada Kyungsoo, mencium bibirnya saat ibu jari Sehun mengelus tangan belakang Kyungsoo. "Mari kita membawamu pulang sayang. Kau sudah melalui pagi yang berat."

.

.

.++

Kyungsoo tidak mengingat dia tertidur selama sisa perjalanan pulang. Tapi dia pasti tertidur karena dia terbangun saat mesin kendaraan dengan mulus berhenti. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan duduk, bersiap-siapa untuk turun dari mobil. Jemari Kyungsoo membeku di atas pembuka sabuk pengaman saat dia melihat ke sekeliling dan mendapati kemana Sehun sudah membawanya. Ke rumah Sehun.

Kyungsoo memandang kepada Sehun tapi Sehun tidak memandang Kyungsoo; _Sehun sudah membuka pintunya dan melangkah keluar mobil ke bawah sinar matahari yang terik_. Sebelum Kyungsoo bisa membawa otaknya benar-benar berfungsi, Sehun berjalan menuju pintu penumpang dan membukanya untuk Kyungsoo.

Sehun tidak melihat ke mata Kyungsoo, Sehun juga tidak mengatakan apa pun kepada Kyungsoo, Sehun hanya bersandar ke depan membuka sabuk pengaman Kyungsoo dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk menolongnya melangkah turun dari mobil. Kenapa Kyungsoo mendapat firasat ini berarti sesuatu? Kenapa Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Sehun membawa Kyungsoo ke rumahnya sekarang, setelah semua hal yang mereka lalui, berarti lebih dari sekedar jelas? Nadi Kyungsoo berakselerasi saat tangan Kyungsoo tergenggam di tangan Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengikuti Sehun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sehun_"

"Jangan sekarang."

Sehun menuntun Kyungsoo ke dalam dan membuat Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang tamu lalu Sehun berjalan menuju dapur. Beberapa saat kemudian, Tao berjalan ke dalam ruangan di belakang Sehun dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Ok siang ini aku libur." Tao mengaitkan tasnya di bahu dan bicara langsung kepada Kyungsoo. "Ada daging panggang dan sayuran di dalam oven. Aku baru mengecilkan apinya. Apa yang harus kau lakukan hanya membuka oven pada jam enam dan semuanya akan selesai. Semoga Kalian berdua bersenang-senang; Aku akan pulang."

Kyungsoo merasa seperti ikan yang keluar dari air dan hampir tidak bisa mengangguk dan bilang 'ok'.

Pintu di belakang Tao tertutup dan Kyungsoo melihat saat Sehun melangkah ke jendela dan memandang dari horden saat Tao berkendara pergi. Tangan Sehun kembali ke samping tubuhnya dan horden kembali ke posisi semula. Berjalan ke pintu depan, Sehun mengunci pintu dan kembali kepada Kyungsoo. Sehun melangkah kepada Kyungsoo dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat matanya untuk memandang Sehun dan mencoba untuk membaca apa yang Sehun rasakan. Sehun tidak meraihnya, tidak membuat cengkeraman di tangannya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, Kyungsoo berpikir Sehun menunggunya untuk memberikan sesuatu, untuk memberikan sesuatu atas kemauan Kyungsoo sendiri. Bunyi peringatan terdengar di kepala Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pelan-pelan meraih tangan Sehun dan meletakkan tangannya disana.

.

.

.++

Kepuasan, murni dan sederhana seperti sungai yang dicairkan ke dalam tubuh Sehun saat tangan Kyungsoo yang gemetar meraih tangannya. Kyungsoo begitu lembut, manis dan Sehun menginginkan Kyungsoo seutuhnya untuk dirinya. Sehun tahu itu egois, tapi dia tidak terlalu perduli. Sehun menenangkan dirinya. Dan Sehun menerima itu sebagai fakta.

Sejak mereka tidur bersama, api yang ada di dalam dirinya meredup, dan secercah perasaan yang terasa seperti kedamaian mengalir ke dalam dirinya. Kehadiran Kyungsoo di rumahnya telah memberikan Sehun kepuasan yang tidak perlu dia pertanyakan. Sehun hanya tahu saja bahwa perasaan itu ada di sana. Sehun merasa perasaan hatinya membaik dan menjadi hampir ringan dan satu satunya hal yang bisa mengalahkan perasaan itu adalah dengan mendapatkan Kyungsoo telanjang di bawah tubuhnya.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu di kepala Sehun, dia menarik Kyungsoo dari kursi dan mulai menuntunnya ke kamar tidur. Kyungsoo belum pernah ke ruangan itu sebelumnya, tapi tiba-tiba Sehun menginginkan Kyungsoo berada di situ dengan kegarangan yang mengagetkan Sehun.

Sehun tidak terganggu dengan keharusan menutup pintu; _mereka sendirian di sini dan pintu depan terkunci._ Sehun menuntun Kyungsoo ke tempat tidur dan membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo menghadapnya dan mulai membuka kancing baju yang berbaris di depan kemeja Kyungsoo.

"Sehun_"

"Shh."

Sehun melihat Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan Sehun membuka kemeja Kyungsoo sampai sepenuhnya terbuka. Sehun mendorong kemeja itu terbuka dari bahu Kyungsoo sebuah ritual dengan membuka bra Kyungsoo dan membiarkan jatuh ke lantai. Sehun memiliki perasaan tergesa untuk membuat Kyungsoo telanjang secepat yang dia bisa. Kyungsoo seperti demam dalam darah Sehun dan satu-satunya jalan untuk menurunkan demam itu adalah berada dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo gemetar di tangan Sehun dan Sehun duduk di ujung tempat tidur, kakinya merenggang lebar dan membawa Kyungsoo ke tengah kakinya.

"Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Sehun dan mengaitkan jemarinya di rambut Sehun, "Apa" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan lembut.

"sayang, aku menginginkanmu."

Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan menangkup gundukan kecil padat ke dalam setiap telapak tangannya dan merasakan berat ringan dari keduanya.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkanku." Kyungsoo berbisik.

"Tidak, maksudku aku benar-benar menginginkanmu. Apa yang kita lakukan hari ini, tes yang kita lakukan, apakah kau tahu apa maksudnya?"

Mata Kyungsoo mencari mata Sehun seperti mencari sebuah jawaban. "tidak."

"Maksudnya kau milikku, Maksudnya kita sekarang bersama. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh memilikimu kecuali aku dan aku tidak menginginkan orang lain kecuali kamu."

"kau memintaku untuk membuat komitmen?"

" mengatakan kepadamu bahwa kita sekarang berkomitmen. Masa perdebatan dan keraguan sudah berakhir. Kita tidak bisa melakukan tes setiap minggu. Kau harus percaya padaku dan aku harus percaya padamu."

"Ok."

"Semudah itu?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan ini mudah. Tapi aku percaya kepadamu."

Sehun menyibakkan rambut Kyungsoo ke belakang lewat bahunya dengan gerakan sayang.

"kau sangat manis, Tidak pernah terpikir oleh ku betapa manisnya kau saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Hanya satu hal Yang dapat aku pikirkan dan aku malu mengatakannya bahwa manismu bukan itu." Tangan Sehun membelai kulit Kyungsoo yang mulus dan bagai satin. Sehun menyapu tubuh belakang Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

Kyungsoo terpaku kepada Sehun dan Sehun merasa nafas lembut Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya ketika Kyungsoo menyandarkan pipinya di atas kepala Sehun. Sehun menutup matanya dan membiarkan perasaan terhadap Kyungsoo merangkum setiap ichi dari Sehun.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas kasar dan berbisik, "Kau membuat aku merasakan hal-hal yang tidak berhak aku rasakan."

Sehun menggenggam pantat Kyungsoo di tangannya. "Bagaimana bisa? Hal-hal apa?"

"Hal-hal. Hal-hal yang disembunyikan oleh wanita dan membuat pria berlari kebukit." Kebahagiaan mengalir ke dalam diri Sehun dalam intimasi.

"Itu bagus sayang. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Bersandarlah padaku, dan aku akan mengurus semuanya. aku akan mengurusmu. "

Kyungsoo membiarkan rasa tangan Sehun, sentuhan Sehun, menggelincir ke dalam dirinya dan mendarat di kolam hangat yang melebihi kesadaran seksual. Sehun menarik Kyungsoo ke arahnya. Ciuman yang mereka lakukan membuat sesak nafas, mengikat.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman, berdiri dan membuka bajunya lalu kembali memeluk Kyungsoo. Sehun mendorong celananya turun ke kakinya dan mereka terpaku bersama, berciuman, mengelus, mempelajari diri masing-masing dengan dalam, dengan cara baru.

Saat Sehun meyandarkan punggung Kyungsoo ke tempat tidur dan menusuk Kyungsoo dengan satu dorongan cepat, Kyungsoo menutup matanya saat kehangatan yang amat sangat juga intimasi mengalir di antara mereka. Ini tidak seperti yang pernah Kyungsoo rasakan sebelumnya, bahkan di pernikahannya yang bermasalah dan pengetahuan bahwa Sehun bisa memberikan sentiment kuat seperti ini membuat Kyungsoo merasa senang dan menaikkan Kyungsoo ke dalam gairah yang menyala. Kyungsoo menolak untuk membiarkan rasa takutnya menghancurkan kebersamaan pikiran dan tubuh mereka dan mengenyahkannya dan berkonsentrasi pada daya tarik yang mereka bagi.

Setiap dorongan Sehun adalah gelombang kebahagian, antisipasi dan emosi demam yang Kyungsoo tolak untuk disebutkan. Sehun menangkupkan tangannya di muka Kyungsoo dan mengangkat dagunya.

"Buka matamu." Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menemukan persis apa yang Kyungsoo pikir diradiasikan oleh mata Sehun. Kelegaan yang tajam dan tidak bisa dipungkiri bergelombang ke dalam diri Kyungsoo dan bersatu dengan kenikmatan yang mengalir ke pinggangnya. Sehun mendorong lagi saat matanya terpaku. "Aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Aku tidak ingin kau kembali ke Dallas." Sehun mengatakan dengan serak, Suara yang dilapisi oleh hasrat.

Kaget dan gairah mengalir ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo dengan deklarasi dari Sehun itu. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mendapatkan jawaban melalui kabut gairah yang bermain-main di otaknya, tapi Sehun tidak menunggu dan bibirnya menutup bibir Kyungsoo lagi.

Sehun mendorong ke dalam Kyungsoo lagi dan saat tubuh mereka menegang bersama mencari pelepasan yang terakhir, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam emosi kasar yang berasal dari tubuh Sehun dan mengisi dirinya dengan perasaan euphoria yang menjamin untuk apa yang mungkin bisa terjadi besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **TBC**


	10. (Remake) Kyungsoo's Surrender Ch 9

**PREV :**

 _Kaget dan gairah mengalir ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo dengan deklarasi dari Sehun itu. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mendapatkan jawaban melalui kabut gairah yang bermain-main di otaknya, tapi Sehun tidak menunggu dan bibirnya menutup bibir Kyungsoo lagi._

 _Sehun mendorong ke dalam Kyungsoo lagi dan saat tubuh mereka menegang bersama mencari pelepasan yang terakhir, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam emosi kasar yang berasal dari tubuh Sehun dan mengisi dirinya dengan perasaan euphoria yang menjamin untuk apa yang mungkin bisa terjadi besok._

 _._

 _._

 **Kyungsoo's Surrender (REMAKE)**

HunSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **Sarah's Surrender**

 **by. Lydia Chance**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Sehun

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 9**

 **.**

 **.++.**

Hari-hari panas di liburan musim panas kali ini berlalu terlalu cepat bagi Kyungsoo. Dengan perjanjian yang tak terucap, baik Kyungsoo atau pun Sehun tak ada yang mau membahas tentang berakhirnya liburan musim panas ini atau fakta bahwa Kyungsoo masih berencana untuk pergi. Hanya sekali pada saat di tempat tidur siang itu, setelah itu Sehun tak pernah menyebutkannya lagi dan Kyungsoo juga terlalu takut untuk membahas hal itu. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menikmati setiap hari yang berlalu, menikmati berjam-jam di rumahnya sendiri pada siang hari sebelum Sehun akan menjemputnya setiap malam.

Sejak hari dimana mereka pergi ke San Antonio untuk menjalankan tes. Kyungsoo selalu menghabiskan setiap malamnya di peternakan Sehun. Sehun tak mau Kyungsoo menyetir pada malam hari dan Kyungsoo juga tak terlalu perduli dan membiarkan dirinya menikmati Sehun yang menyetir untuknya.

Bekerja di yayasan Sehun hanya menghabiskan waktu tak lebih dari satu jam dalam sehari dan Kyungsoo merasa dia mengambil keuntungan dari Sehun. Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin bertanya kepada Sehun kapan mereka bisa membahas masalah pembangunan rumah jompo itu tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin merusak suasana. Sehun sudah membayar gaji Kyungsoo dengan angka yang luar biasa dan Kyungsoo tidak menginginkan apa pun untuk bisa berada dalam hubungan yang perlahan tumbuh di antara mereka. Kyungsoo sadar bahwa dia benar berusaha untuk mematuhi peraturan yang sudah dibuat oleh Sehun dari awal; _Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tetap memisahkan dua permasalahan mereka secara terpisah._

Kyungsoo mulai memikirkan cara lain untuk mencapai tujuannya terhadap Top Hill, tapi seperti sebelumnya, Kyungsoo kembali menemui jalan buntu.

Sehun sudah beberapa kali mengajak Kyungsoo makan malam di kota, dan pelan-pelan, Sehun mulai mengenalkan Kyungsoo kepada teman-temannya. Awalnya Kyungsoo berjumpa dengan Luhan dan Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol tinggi dan pendiam dan benar-benar berlawanan dengan istrinya yang gemerlap dan periang. Saat Luhan untuk pertama kalinya bertemu secara langsung dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun, Luhan memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sangat tertarik yang hampir membuat Kyungsoo bahagia. Wanita itu memandangnya sebentar lalu tersenyum dan lalu secara cepat mengundang Kyungsoo dan Sehun untuk datang ke pesta mereka akhir minggu depan. Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih dan setelah pasangan itu pergi, Sehun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Luhan selalu mengadakan pesta. Kita tak harus pergi."

"Aku tidak keberatan. Sepertinya terdengar menyenangkan."

.

.

.++

Dan memang terdengar menyenangkan sampai Kyungsoo berada di pesta itu, memegang segelas wine dan dikelilingi oleh Luhan dan keponakan Luhan yang sudah dewasa, Kim Minseok. Kedua wanita ini secara harfiah 'mengusir' Sehun dan sekarang mereka tidak terlalu halus menginterogasi Kyungsoo.

"Kau hanya berkunjung untuk liburan musim panas?" Minseok bertanya.

"Ya. Aku mengajar matematika di Dallas." Kyungsoo memandang kedua wanita ini yang sedang mengamatinya tidak dengan pandangan benci sama sekali, tapi dengan tatapan spekulasi yang tak bisa mereka sembunyikan.

"Ini untuk pertama kalinya. Sehun tak pernah membawa wanita ke sebuah pesta temanku manapun," Luhan berkata dengan tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo tahu wanita lain itu bisa mendengar keterkejutan Kyungsoo pada suaranya.

"Ya benar. Dimana kalian berdua bertemu?" Minseok bertanya.

"Di sebuah toko serba ada di kota. Dia menolongku mengisi bensin."

"Aku benci mengisi bensin," Luhan berkata.

"Aku tidak harus mengisi bensin sejak Jongdae dan aku menikah," Minseok menambahkan yang bagi Kyungsoo terlihat seperti seringai nakal. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menanggapi kecuali membalas tersenyum. Kyungsoo meneguk wine nya dan menikmati perbincangan diantara kedua wanita ini sebelum dia menawarkan informasi lain.

"Aku menjalankan yayasannya sekarang."

"Yayasan apa?" Minseok bertanya.

"Dia membangun yayasan amal dan aku managernya."

"Dia membuatmu mengatur uangnya?" Luhan bertanya saat dia berbalik dan memandang keponakannya dan saling melepaskan pandangan.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo ingin mengetahui apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja Sehun_dia itu, dia_"

Karena Luhan terbata-bata pada perkataannya, Minseok membantunya, "Wanita tidak bisa dekat dengan Sehun. Sehun tidak berkencan – tepatnya – dan Luhan dan aku mungkin merupakan orang paling dekat yang bisa disebut teman wanita yang dia punya. Dan itu pun karena dia menghargai suami kami. Kami sebenarnya kaget dia benar-benar membawamu kemari, bahwa kalian berdua berada dalam _"

Kata-kata Minseok menjadi kabur saat dia juga tampaknya tidak dapat mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan. "bahwa kami berada dalam suatu hubungan?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"ya." Kedua wanita ini menjawab bersamaan. Lalu Luhan bertanya untuk mengklarifikasi.

"Kalian berada dalam suatu hubungan kan?"

"Ya, kupikir begitu." Minseok dan Luhan tersenyum pada respon Kyungsoo.

"Nona, kau berhasil melakukan sesuatu yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh wanita lain, kupikir kau berada dalam suatu hubungan. Dia membawamu ke salah satu pestaku dan dia mempercayakan uangnya kepadamu. Dan jangan menoleh tapi dia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya darimu."

Dengan kata-kata Luhan itu, ketiga wanita ini memandang ke arah Sehun dimana dia sedang berdiri dan berbicara dengan suami Minseok dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa Luhan benar. Sehun memandang Kyungsoo sementara dia berdiri mendengarkan Jongdae, gelasnya tergantung di udara seperti dia menggantung pada pikiran yang tak bisa Sehun singkirkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil kepada Sehun saat getaran antisipasi mengalir ke tulang punggungnya.

.

.

.++

Pandangan Sehun beralih dari Kyungsoo sebentar dan dia berpaling ke wajah seorang pria yang paling pantas untuk disebut sebagai sahabat yang dia punya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

"Aku bilang kau sebaiknya menikahi dia."

Sehun tak bisa memahami apa yang dia katakan. Sehun tahu apa yang dia rasakan pada Kyungsoo begitu kuat. Dan Sehun tahu Kyungsoo juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi menikah? Sehun sudah pernah gagal dalam pernikahan sekali dan faktanya Kyungsoo juga begitu. Bisakah mereka mencoba lagi? haruskah mereka mencoba lagi atau mereka sudah benar-benar gagal? Bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya Sehun merasa bahagia dan merasa damai. Dan sekarang Kim Jongdae dari sekian banyak orang, mengatakan kepadanya untuk menikahi Kyungsoo. Siapa yang akan pernah memikirkannya?

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Jongdae mengamati Sehun dan mencoba untuk menjelaskan. "Karena aku bisa mengenali tatapan di matamu. Aku mengenali obsesi yang ada di darahmu. Aku mengenalinya karena aku melihatnya setiap hari saat aku memandang diriku di depan cermin." Jongdae memberikan pandangan kepada Sehun yang mengatakan itu semua. "Kau menanggapinya dengan buruk, seperti aku. Segera kau akan menerimanya, segera kesengsaraan akan pergi."

"kesengsaraan akan pergi?" Sehun memberitahu dirinya sendiri bahwa ini sebuah kesengsaraan. Pemikiran bahwa Kyungsoo meninggalkannya murni terasa sakit, berada ratusan mil jauhnya, kemungkinan Kyungsoo berkencan dengan orang lain, tidur dengan orang lain. Sehun mengertakan giginya.

"ya, kesengsaraan akan pergi. Saat dia tinggal di bawah atap rumahmu untuk kebaikan dan kau memiliki surat kepemilikanmu kembali dan disyahkan oleh notaris Negara bagian texas." Jongdae mengatakannya dengan nada yang sangat serius.

Sehun merasa mulutnya menjadi membentuk mimik setengah menyeringai untuk memperolok. "Surat kepemilikan? Aku bisa memerasmu dengan kata itu teman."

"Tidak mungkin. Minseok tahu dia milik siapa. Jangan ragukan itu."

"Betul. Aku dengan tulus yakin aku tahu siapa yang memiliki siapa," Sehun berkata.

"Siapa."

"Siapapun."

Jongdae menyeringai dan meneguk bir nya. "Serius. Kau bilang kau selalu merasa hilang kendali saat dia berbicara soal kembali ke Dallas. Kau secara praktik telah memindahkan dia ke rumahmu."

"Ya."

"Apakah mengganggumu saat berpikir kau tidur tanpa dia?" Jongdae bertanya.

"Ya."

"Apakah kau menjadi marah saat kau berpikir dia bersama dengan laki-laki lain?"

"Sialan Ya."

"Sebegitu marahnya hingga kau merasa darahmu akan mendidih jika kau tak menghajar laki-laki lain itu?"

"Ya."

"Dan apakah kau memiliki semua yang dibutuhkan untuk menjaga agar dia aman? Memastikan tak ada yang akan menyakiti dia?"

"Ya."

"Dan apakah kau merasa bahwa dia milikmu dan kau akan melakukan apapun di dunia ini untuk menjaga agar dia tetap menjadi milikmu?"

"Ya"

"Baiklah, itu sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan? Untuk menjaga agar dia tetap menjadi milikmu? Kau harus membelenggu dia." Jongdae memandang Sehun dengan akurasi mata besinya. "Kau harus menikahi dia."

Sehun memandang temannya meneguk birnya lagi dan memandang ketiga wanita itu dengan berfokus pada Minseok. Jongdae membuat ini terdengar sangat simple. Tapi Sehun tidak terlalu yakin. "Kau pikir dia akan menikahi aku?"

Introspeksi Jongdae tiba-tiba berakhir dan dia kembali ke kepribadian awalnya yang sangat Sehun kenali. "Tidak tahu. Dengan wajahmu yang buruk itu? Diragukan."

"Sialan."

"Tapi berguna," Jongdae menyetujui tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari istrinya.

.

.

.++

Satu minggu lagi berlalu dan Kyungsoo mulai menghitung sisa waktu yang dia miliki tak lagi dalam hitungan minggu tapi tinggal hitungan hari. Bulan Juli hampir habis dan Agustus dengan cepat akan datang. Semakin dekat, Kyungsoo semakin merasa sakit di dalam dirinya. Ada sedikit keraguan di dalam pikirannya bahwa dia jatuh cinta kepada Sehun. Jatuh cinta dengan cara yang belum pernah dia alami sebelumnya. Selain beberapa waktu lalu saat mereka sedang bercinta Sehun mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Sehun tak ingin dia pergi, tak ada lagi pembicaraan agar Kyungsoo tinggal.

Kyungsoo terus mengulang-ulang di pikirannya saat Baekhyun mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia mendengar Sehun tak pernah ingin menikah lagi. Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti dari pekerjaannya di Dallas untuk apapun yang tak lebih dari cinta dan komitmen.

Kyungsoo membutuhkan keamanan finansial dan pekerjaannya di Dallas bisa memberikan itu. Oh dia memiliki pekerjaan yang Sehun sediakan untuknya tapi itu tidak sama. Pekerjaan ini tak memberikan jaminan dan keuntungan lainnya, selain apa yang Kyungsoo terima dari tidur di ranjang Sehun. Kyungsoo tidak bisa bergantung pada hal itu untuk bertahan selamanya. Jika mereka bertengkar, atau putus, lalu Kyungsoo mungkin harus berhenti. Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat dirinya tetap bekerja pada Sehun jika hal seperti itu terjadi.

Perut Kyungsoo melilit karena semakin dekat dengan akhir musim panas, semakin dia khawatir. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo sudah sebegitu dekat untuk mengatakan betapa dia mencintai Sehun. Tapi sesuatu selalu menghentikannya. Mungkin itu karena pepatah tua yang mengatakan wanita seharusnya tidak mengejar laki-laki. Mungkin itu bodoh, atau salah, tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolaknya dan dia selalu menjaga agar mulutnya tetap diam. Kyungsoo tidak ingin mencintai Sehun jika Sehun tidak mencintainya, tapi bukankah memang harus begitu? salah satu harus ada yang memulai. Kyungsoo tahu Sehun perduli padanya. Kyungsoo harus mengatakan lebih jauh lagi bahwa Sehun benar-benar perduli kepadanya. Sehun selalu memiliki pandangan itu di matanya, Sehun menyentuhnya dengan cara itu, Sehun tampak bernafas lebih ringan saat Kyungsoo bersamanya pada malam hari. Tapi apakah itu cinta?

Nafsu jelas menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Setidaknya pada sudut pandangnya. Dan Kyungsoo tak ingin kembali ke Dallas. Begitu enggannya sampai memikirkannya saja membuat lubang di hati Kyungsoo.

Pikiran Kyungsoo kacau, Kyungsoo memandang ke bawah ke teleponnya yang berbunyi di meja samping. Dia mengangkat teleponnya dan mengerutkan dahi. Untuk apa Kris menelponnya sekarang?

.

.

.++

Sehun selesai menurunkan sapi muda yang dia bawa dari pelelangan di Del Rio. Dia sudah mengemudi cukup jauh dan dia sangat lelah. Kotor dan berkeringat juga. Perternakan yang dia mulai dari hobi setelah dia menjual bisnisnya berkembang dengan pesat. Sehun harus memperhitungkan lagi, tidak memperluas ukuran operasi peternakannya. Masalahnya dia kecanduan bekerja. Dia senang sibuk dan dia tak tahu bagaimana melakukan hal lainnya. Pikirannya beralih ke wanitanya. Sehun ingin mandi dan Kyungsoo, begitu urutannya.

Bukan dengan urutan itu, Tapi dia akan mandi sebelum menarik Kyungsoo ke bawah tubuhnya. Sehun tak ingin menghabiskan malamnya di Del Rio atau dia akan mencoba lebih keras agar Kyungsoo ikut dengannya. Tapi Kyungsoo tampak ragu untuk pergi, hampir seperti sesuatu mengganggunya dan Sehun tidak ingin memaksanya.

Sehingga, Sehun pergi sendiri dan harus menginap di sana semalam sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan surat menyurat. Sehun menghempaskan pintu dan berjalan masuk ke dapur dimana Tao sedang mengeluarkan kue dari dalam oven.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Dan apa kabarmu Sehun?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sehun menarik nafas dalam dan mencoba untuk manjaga nada sabar dalam suaranya. "Senang bisa pulang Tao. Dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Dia pergi."

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Sekitar tiga jam lalu."

"Aku akan mandi dengan cepat dan menjemputnya. Makan apa malam ini?"

Sehun terpaku saat Tao berbalik dan memandangnya. Ekspresi Tao mengirimkan putaran kepanikan ke tulang belakangnya.

"Dia tidak pulang ke rumahnya, Sehun. Dia pergi ke Dallas terburu-buru setelah dia menerima telepon. Kupikir kau mengetahuinya."

Sehun merasa bulu di lehernya berdiri saat mulutnya membentuk garis sinis. Tepi kehampaan melanda dirinya. "Tidak. Telepon apa? Apakah kau tahu siapa yang menelponnya?"

"Seseorang bernama Kris. Itu yang aku dengar. Tapi hanya itu yang aku tahu. Kyungsoo bilang dia pergi ke Dallas dan itu saja." Sehun mengertakan giginya dengan rasa sakit, tajam dan primitif, terpancar dari daerah di dadanya dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kupikir itu saja."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kupikir aku tersingkir dan Kris masuk."

"Omong kosong. Jangan katakan itu padaku. Wanita itu mencintaimu. Siapapun dapat melihatnya sejelas melihat hidung di wajah mereka."

"Dia tidak mencintaiku. Jika dia mencintaku, dia tak akan pergi begitu saja kepada laki-laki itu. Lagipula, dia tak pernah mengatakan dia mencintaiku."

Sehun tak tahu kenapa dia mengatakan semua ini kepada pembantu rumah tangganya. Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah mengacaukannya. Kyungsoo sudah membuat Sehun merindukan suatu emosi manusia yang tak pernah dia butuhkan sebelumnya. Dan sekarang Sehun menjadi terbuka dengan pembantu rumah tangganya. Sial. Kyungsoo benar-benar sialan.

Tao memandang Sehun seperti Sehun telah kehilangan pikirannya. Tao meletakkan tangannya ke pinggangnya dan menuntut, "Dan berapa kali kau sudah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kau mencintainya?"

"belum pernah," Sehun menjawab sesingkat mungkin, mencoba untuk mendapatkan kontrolnya kembali.

Tao memutar bola bola matanya. "Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya?" Tao melirik ke Sehun dan saat Sehun tidak mengatakan apa pun dia melanjutkan, "Tapi kau benar-benar mencintainya, kan?"

Mata Sehun menajam menjadi celah saat dia memandang ke arah pembantu rumah tangannya. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Tao."

Dengan segera, Tao memukul kepala Sehun dengan sendok kayu. Sehun terlonjak karena kaget. "baiklah. Jangan jawab aku, Tapi jawab dirimu yang keras kepala itu. Apakah kau mencintainya Sehun? Karena Jika kau mencintainya kau harus menelponnya. Sekarang. Cari tahu kenapa dia pergi. Kau tahu, jika saja kau mengeluarkan kepalamu dari pantatmu sedetik saja, mungkin kau akan bisa berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo mungkin membutuhkan pertolongan. Sesuatu yang buruk mungkin terjadi, tahu."

Kata-kata pembantu rumah tangganya membuat Sehun tersadar. Baiklah, Sialan. Sekarang yang mana yang lebih buruk? Kyungsoo meninggalkannya untuk laki–laki lain? atau sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi yang mungkin telah membuat Kyungsoo begitu kecewa sehingga dia kembali ke Dallas? sesuatu yang mungkin telah menempatkan diri Kyungsoo dalam bahaya?

Sehun tidak membuang waktu dan mengeluarkan teleponnya dari saku celananya. Saat Sehun menghempaskan pintu keluar dari rumah, Sehun berkata kepada pembantu rumah tangganya, "Aku akan memecatmu suatu hari nanti."

"Hmmmph. Aku akan berhenti suatu hari nanti." Sehun mendengar kata-kata itu saat dia melangkah ke serambi. Setidaknya ada satu hal dalam hidupnya yang tidak berubah.

Sehun berjalan menuju pohon rindang dan menekan satu angka khusus untuk menelpon Kyungsoo. Telepon langsung menuju pesan suara dan ketegangan melanda Sehun saat suara riang Kyungsoo terdengar dengan mengatakan agar meninggalkan pesan.

"Telepon aku Sialan." Kata-kata itu keluar dengan tidak sabar dari tenggorokan Sehun.

Sehun melangkah dengan cepat ke gudang lalu berpikir ulang. Dia tak tahu berapa lama Kyungsoo akan menelpon balik, itu Jika Kyungsoo menelepon balik. Dia tidak akan duduk saja di atas pantatnya sepanjang hari dan tidak melakukan apapun terhadap masalah sialan ini. Dia tidak akan menghabiskan waktu lagi untuk bertahan disini saat odometer di mobil Kyungsoo mil demi mil terus bertambah.

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan kembali menuju rumah. Sehun menekan tombol lain di teleponnya sembari dia terus berjalan. Saat anak yang bekerja paruh waktu padanya mengangkat telepon, Sehun membuat percakapan cepat. "Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Datang dan urus ternakku untuk seminggu atau kurang dan aku akan membayar semester pertama dari kuliahmu yang dengan susah payah kau telah tabung untuk bisa mendapatkannya." Saat Sehun menerima jawaban persetujuan, Sehun memasukkan telponnya ke dalam sakunya dan berjalan menuju dapur dimana Sehun bertemu dengan Tao.

"Aku akan pergi dalam sepuluh menit. Bisakah kau membungkuskan aku beberapa potong sandwich dan beberapa botol air?"

Sehun memgamati saat senyuman menghiasi seluruh wajah Tao.

"kau akan mendapatkannya."

"Terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **TBC**


	11. (Remake) Kyungsoo's Surrender Ch 10

**PREV :**

 _Sehun membalikkan badannya dan kembali menuju rumah. Sehun menekan tombol lain di teleponnya sembari dia terus berjalan. Saat anak yang bekerja paruh waktu padanya mengangkat telepon, Sehun membuat percakapan cepat. "Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Datang dan urus ternakku untuk seminggu atau kurang dan aku akan membayar semester pertama dari kuliahmu yang dengan susah payah kau telah tabung untuk bisa mendapatkannya." Saat Sehun menerima jawaban persetujuan, Sehun memasukkan telponnya ke dalam sakunya dan berjalan menuju dapur dimana Sehun bertemu dengan Tao._

 _"_ _Aku akan pergi dalam sepuluh menit. Bisakah kau membungkuskan aku beberapa potong sandwich dan beberapa botol air?"_

 _Sehun memgamati saat senyuman menghiasi seluruh wajah Tao._

 _"_ _kau akan mendapatkannya."_

 _"_ _Terima kasih."_

 _._

 _._

 **Kyungsoo's Surrender (REMAKE)**

HunSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **Sarah's Surrender**

 **by. Lydia Chance**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Sehun

Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast (Temukan sendiri ^^)

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 10**

 **.**

 **.++.**

Kyungsoo berhenti di sebuah pom bensin dan mengisi tangki bensinnya. Kekhawatiran melanda ke dalam otaknya tadi dan tidak memberikannya jeda. Terlepas dari situasi di kondominiumnya, saat ini dia akan harus berhadapan dengan Sehun. Sehun yang marah. Nada suara dalam pesan yang Sehun tinggalkan membuat Kyungsoo khawatir. Kyungsoo terbiasa menangani masalahnya sendiri selama ini, dia tidak berpikir untuk menunggu Sehun.

Lagipula, hubungan mereka tidak benar-benar seperti pasangan. Apa yang mereka lakukan hanya sebatas pelepasan musim panas, betul kan? Sebanyak apapun Kyungsoo menginginkan hubungan ini lebih dari itu, konsep bahwa Sehun akan berkomitmen dengannya tampak tidak mungkin dan dia butuh untuk mempunyai pegangan dan menyadari bahwa akhir liburan musim panas pada praktiknya adalah saat ini dan dia harus menerima fakta. Kehidupannya di Dallas dan dia harus pulang dan memenuhi tanggung jawabnya di sana.

Tetapi dia harus lebih dulu menelpon kembali Sehun sementara dia berhenti untuk mengisi bahan bakar dengan cepat. Telepon hanya berdering sekali sebelum Sehun mengangkatnya dan suara Sehun terdengar tidak nyaman bagi Kyungsoo.

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Dalam perjalanan ke Dallas."

"Aku tahu itu, Kyungsoo. Tepatnya, dimana kau saat ini?"

"Aku di Austin. Di pom bensin di I-35." Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

"Kondominium-ku dirampok."

Kesunyian melanda sementara Sehun mencerna apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo "Jangan bergerak dari tempat dimana kau berada sekarang. Aku mungkin 2 jam di belakangmu."

"Apa? harus ke Dallas."

"Kyungsoo, jangan tinggalkan Austin," Sehun memerintah.

"Sehun_"

"Siapa yang menelponmu untuk mengabarkan perampokan itu?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang. Dia tidak suka kemana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut. "Kris."

"Jangan bergerak dari tempat kau berada sekarang."

"Aku tidak bisa diam disini selama dua jam!"

"Lihat disekitarmu dan katakan padaku ada berapa banyak hotel yang kau lihat."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kemana Sehun akan membawa pembicaraan ini. Dia melihat sekitarnya. "Ada Doubletree tepat di depanku."

"Oke, itu bagus. Masuklah kesana dan check in. Aku akan tiba di sana secepat mungkin."

"Aku tak akan check in! Ini konyol. Aku harus ke Dallas."

"Kau tak akan melanjutkan perjalanan tanpaku. Jika kau tidak mau check in, tunggu aku di restoran hotel."

Kyungsoo mendorong oksigen keluar dari paru-parunya "Sehun_"

"Berhenti berdebat denganku. Kau tak akan pergi sendirian ke dalam rumah yang telah di dibongkar perampok. Dan kau tak akan pergi untuk bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Itu tidak akan terjadi, sayang. Dan lagipula kenapa dia menelponmu? Kau bilang kau tinggal sendiri. Sialan, Apa ini Kyungsoo?" Suara Sehun menyerang dengan tajam lewat telepon.

"Aku memang tinggal sendiri. Perusahaan keamanan memiliki namanya dalam daftar jika saja alarm berbunyi. Mereka tak bisa menghubungiku, jadi dia yang mereka hubungi berikutnya."

"Kenapa kau tak mengeluarkan dia dari daftar itu?"

"Itu tidak terpikirkan olehku, aku sepertinya sibuk musim panas ini denganmu, Sehun." Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan nada sarkastisnya.

"Ya, baiklah, aku tidak menyukainya dan kau tetap disitu sampai aku tiba. Aku tak ingin kau duduk kepanasan di pom bensin, jadi bawa pantatmu ke hotel itu."

"Sehun."

"Biarkan aku tegaskan seperti ini, sayang. Saat aku sampai di Doubletree dan jika kau tak ada disitu, kau akan hidup untuk menyesalinya."

"Oh Tuhan, apakah itu ancaman?"

"Apa itu menurutmu?"

"Ku pikir ini sebuah ancaman."

"Kau ingin menguji hasil dari tidak melakukan apa yang kukatakan? Karena percayalah padaku, sayang, aku akan menemukanmu."

Getaran gairah seksual menjelajahi tulang belakangnya. "Ok. Tapi aku tak akan duduk di restoran selama itu. Aku akan mencari kamar tapi kau harus membayarku kembali untuk ini."

"Saat kau check in, sms aku no kamarnya."

"Baiklah."

"Dan jangan menggunakan celana dalammu saat aku tiba disana."

Desahannya yang terakhir memberikan kegembiraan, lalu Kyungsoo menutup telepon.

.

.

.++

Setelah dua jam terlama dalam hidupnya, Sehun masuk ke dalam lift menuju ke atas. Penyihir kecil ini tidak menuliskan sms sesegera mungkin, oh, sialan, Kyungsoo akan meninggalkan Sehun menggeletak di tempat sialan ini sampai dia mencapai bagian luar Austin. Perhitungan waktu Kyungsoo cukup akurat dan sekarang Sehun tak dapat menahan emosi primitif yang mengisi darahnya.

Sehun berjalan ke pintu dan mengetoknya. Saat Kyungsoo membuka pintu, Sehun hampir saja pingsan karena kelegaan, kelegaan penuh dengan melihat Kyungsoo. Sampai Sehun benar-benar melihatnya, Sehun bahkan tidak yakin seratus persen Kyungsoo benar-benar akan berada disitu. Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam, menggerendel pintu, berbalik dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Celana dalammu sudah dibuka? "Dia bertanya.

Sehun melangkah maju, dengan tujuan untuk mendorong Kyungsoo mundur lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan. Sehun tak dapat menahan perasaan yang menyerbu ke dalam aliran darahnya, dan Sehun begitu yakin tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk memperlihatkannya. Dia ingin Kyungsoo telanjang dan dia tak akan berhenti sampai dia mendapatkannya telanjang. Sehun dapat merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo gemetar di bawah telapak tangannya dan Sehun mengakui pada dirinya sendiri itu memberikan sensasi kepuasan bagi dirinya.

Sehun menarik kaos Kyungsoo ke atas kepalanya." Aku bertanya padamu."

"Tidak."

"Tidak apa?"

"Tidak_aku masih menggunakan celana dalamku."

"Itu tidak mematuhiku dengan baik, betul begitu Kyungsoo?"

Sehun membuka bra Kyungsoo dan memberikannya pandangan dalam dan besar akan kelegaan saat payudara putih lembut Kyungsoo terlihat.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan membasahi bibirnya saat tangannya mendarat di lengan Sehun. Oh, ya, Sehun menginginkan bibir itu. Sehun butuh itu sekarang, membungkus penisnya, menghisap dan menjilat dan _ sialan, Kyungsoo benar benar membuat Sehun gila.

Sehun akan menjadi gila.

Kyungsoo tak boleh kembali ke Dallas.

Sehun tak akan membiarkannya.

Sehun membuka kancing celana pendek Kyungsoo dan menurunkan restletingnya. Sehun mendorong tangannya ke bawah ke dalam celana yang sudah kendor sampai dia memegang pantat Kyungsoo yang padat dan lembut di setiap tangannya. Sehun merasakan penisnya membengkak dan mendorong jeans-nya, mengharapkan untuk berada di dalam Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak akan pernah lari dariku lagi."

"Aku tidak lari darimu. Aku hanya butuh pergi sebentar, hanya itu."

"Itu sangat tidak diizinkan. Kau dilarang pergi kemanapun tanpa memberitahukan aku dulu kecuali untuk pergi ke toko bahan makanan, paham?"

"S_Sehun_"

Sehun mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan mendorong celana pendek Kyungsoo dan celana dalamnya turun ke kakinya. "Melangkah ke luar dari celanamu."

Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang diminta Sehun dan Sehun tak bisa menunggu lagi. Dia membenamkan satu tangan ke dalam rambut Kyungsoo dan satu tangannya lagi tenggelam dalam kehangatan yang berada di antara kaki Kyungsoo. Dia mendorong satu jari masuk ke dalam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeliat di lengan Sehun dan bagian hangatnya yang basah mengalir ke jari

Sehun sampai menyentuh telapak tangan Sehun seperti gula cair. Tuhan. Sehun akan orgasme di dalam celananya.

"S_Sehun, berhenti - berhenti."

"Tidak akan."

apa maksudnya berhenti? Sehun tak akan berhenti. Dia tak akan pernah berhenti. Kyungsoo mulai mendesah keras dan Sehun bisa merasakan itu merangsangnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar basah dan juicy, seperti madu yang panas dan basah padanya, dan Sehun terus memanipulasi jarinya di dalam Kyungsoo, ingin supaya Kyungsoo orgasme. Sehun butuh agar Kyungsoo orgasme.

Tapi Kyungsoo masih berusaha untuk melawannya secara lisan "Aku harus kembali ke Dallas. Aku punya pekerjaan di sana."

"Tidak." sangat tidak dapat diterima. Sehun tak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo kembali. Tidak akan terjadi.

"Sehun, aku butuh pekerjaan."

Argumennya mulai membuat emosi Sehun naik. Sehun tak ingin berdebat tentang ini lagi. "Tidak. Kau tidak butuh."

"Aku punya rumah di sana." Kyungsoo melanjutkan.

"Kau tidak membutuhkannya. Aku ingin kau menjualnya."

"Tapi pekerjaanku_"

"Kau tak butuh pekerjaan sialan itu. Kau tak butuh uang. Aku akan menanggungmu. Semuanya."

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar."

"Kenapa itu salah?"

Sialan. Sehun akan gila jika dia terus membantahnya seperti ini. Sehun butuh berada di dalam tubuh kecil lembutnya, dan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo hanya mengancam untuk kembali ke Dallas. Persetan dengan itu. Sehun melepaskan Kyungsoo cukup lama untuk membuka jeansnya dan pakaian dalamnya kemudian Sehun mendorong Kyungsoo ke dinding terdekat.

Sehun menekan punggung Kyungsoo ke dinding dan kata kata keluar gemetar dari bibir Kyungsoo saat Sehun mengangkat satu kaki lembut, mulus Kyungsoo ke pinggangnya.

"Itu salah karena_karena_" Sehun mulai menusuk masuk ke dalam dirinya. Ya Tuhan, ini begitu nikmat. Kyungsoo merasa begitu nikmat.

"Sehun aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik-"

"Jangan berpikir sayang, rasakan." Sehun melakukan satu tusukan lagi dan menutup matanya dalam kenikmatan, intens dan panas, cepat menjalar ke dalam dirinya.

"Ini tidak menyelesaikan permasalahan. Aku harus kembali - aku tidak bisa tinggal bersamamu."

Sehun membuka matanya dan mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dan mencoba untuk fokus. "Kenapa tidak? tidakkah kau ingin bersamaku?" Sehun menahan nafas dan bertanya, "bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

Sehun melakukan tusukan lagi dan dia merasa Kyungsoo menarik nafas. Apakah itu karena dorongannya atau karena apa yang dikatakannya? Sehun melakukan tusukan lagi dan menunggu, matanya memandang Kyungsoo.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu." Kyungsoo berbisik. Lega, puas dan kebutuhan membuat Sehun melakukan tusukan lagi pada waktu yang sama saat dia mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kyungsoo saat kelopak matanya pelan-pelan terbuka. "Aku mencintaimu juga, kau tahu itu?" Sehun bertanya padanya.

"Tidak."

"Ya," tusukan lain dan Sehun nyaris berada di ujung. Sehun memindahkan tangannya ke lipatan kecil diantara mereka sampai Sehun menekan clit Kyungsoo.

"Sehun-" suara Kyungsoo seperti tangisan meratap saat Sehun merasa Kyungsoo mengencangkan genggaman berdenyutnya di sekitar kejantanan Sehun.

"Ayo sayang. Keluarlah untukku dan katakan padaku kau akan menikahiku, tolonglah." Sehun kehilangan kendali dan menusuk dengan keras kedalam Kyungsoo.

Orgasme melanda Kyungsoo dan teriakan Kyungsoo mengoyakkan udara disekitar mereka "yaaaaaaaaa."

Dengan jawaban Kyungsoo yang berbunyi bagai nirwana manis ditelinganya, Sehun mendorong ke dalam diri Kyungsoo begitu keras dan mengikuti Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya END Nih,,,**

 **:)**

 **Gimana ? Gimana ?**

 **Manis kagak hehehe ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks buat semua yang sudah sempatin buat review, Like and Follow FF ini Ya,,**

 **Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu :(**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

Tiga tahun kemudian...

"Hasilnya positif," Kyungsoo berkata dengan suara yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan ketakjuban saat dia masuk ke dalam gudang.

Sehun meletakkan kunci inggris dan mengambil lap dan mulai membersihkan tanggannya. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah Sehun saat dia berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo. "Aku terkejut kau meragukan aku, Sayang."

Kyungsoo memberikan berkas yang ada di tangannya dengan satu tangan kepada Sehun dan meninju bahu Sehun. "Aku tidak meragukanmu, Sayang."

Seorang bayi dalam gendongan Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan riang dan bayi itu mengoceh dengan suara keras. Sehun membelai rambut lembut putrinya itu dan memberikan tangannya untuk meraih dan menggendongnya saat bayi itu mendorong tubuhnya ke arah Sehun.

"Jadi sekarang kita tahu kita bisa mempunyai anak sebanyak yang kita mau." Sehun berkata dengan intonasi bangga.

"Aku pikir kita tidak boleh terlalu berpuas diri. Tapi ya. Aku harap kita bisa mempunyai anak sebanyak yang kita mau."

"Kita mau punya anak berapa banyak?" Sehun bertanya sambil tetap menggendong bayinya dan juga memeluk Kyungsoo di sampingnya dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Aku tak tahu. Tiga, atau mungkin empat."

"Dan pertanyaan utamanya _ kita akan menyekolahkan mereka di sekolah mana?" Kyungsoo menyapukan tangannya ke pipi suaminya. Suaminya telah mendanai pembangunan rumah Jompo di Top Hil sebagai hadiah pernikahan darinya untuk Kyungsoo. Dengan begitu, sekolah akan buka untuk jangka waktu lama, lama sekali. Kota kecil itu bahkan berkembang sekarang, Tiga tahun setelah pembangunan rumah jompo, dengan penambahan kantin dan toko makanan. Lingkungan menjadi berkembang, populasi bertambah. Kyungsoo tidak meragukan pada sensus penduduk berikutnya penambahan populasi cukup pesat.

Tapi mereka kini tinggal di peternakan Sehun dan Duluth kota yang paling dekat. "Ku pikir Duluth. Sopir bis ada tepat di dekat mailbox."

"Aku pikir itu yang terbaik jika kau tak keberatan."

"Aku tak keberatan sama sekali. Kedua sekolah di Duluth ataupun Top Hill adalah sekolah yang bagus."

Putri mereka memasukkan ibu jarinya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan pipinya di bahu Sehun. Dia melihat bergantian kepada ibu dan ayahnya.

Sehun mencium dahi putrinya lalu mencium dahi Kyungsoo. Sehun menyelipkan tangannya ke pinggang Kyungsoo sampai telapak tangannya menyentuh perut lembut Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Putri mereka mengomel dengan bahasa bayi.

Sehun tersenyum pada putrinya. "Kami juga mencintaimu, Sayang."

Putri mereka pun lalu menarik ibu jarinya dari mulut Kyungsoo dan memindahkannya ke Sehun. Cinta dan kepuasan mengalir ke dalam tubuh Sehun. Ya, Hidupnya kini telah sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **THE REAL END**


End file.
